Winter Desire
by iluminnascent
Summary: Harry tiba-tiba terbangun dan menemukan sosok lain yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Another DM/HP from me. Read and review if you don't mind. Warning: Mature Content [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1: One Night Stand?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm only own the plot.

**Warning(s):** possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.** If you don't like, please don't read it!**

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 1: One Night Stand?**

Suara erangan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka sehingga sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlang terlihat jelas. Ia kembali mengerang saat pusing menyerang kepalanya serta rasa mual yang ia rasakan di perutnya. Sungguh, kalau akan tahu begini rasanya ia tidak akan pernah mencoba minum _Firewhiskey_ lagi.

Setelah merasakan pusing dan mual yang menyerangnya sudah sedikit reda, ia memfokuskan pandangannya menatap langit-langit ruangan tempatnya tidur tadi malam. Ia merasa heran karena ia menyadari kalau langit-langit kamar ini bukanlah langit-langit kamarnya di _Grimmauld Place_. Langit-langit ruangan ini terlihat berbeda. Sedikit lebih tinggi dan terkesan mewah.

Lalu kalau bukan di rumahnya, dimana ia sekarang? Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Ia kembali heran menatap interior kamar yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh warna hijau dan perak. Perabotan di ruang ini juga terlihat mewah dan kuno. Menyiratkan bahwa siapa pun pemilik ruangan ini pasti berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Merasa kalau hanya mengamati ruangan tersebut tidak akan membuatnya tahu dimana ia berada sekarang, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun.

"Ugh!"

Ia mengerang kecil ketika mencoba duduk di tempat tidur ukuran besar tersebut dan merasakan nyeri di bawah tubuhnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun saat menyibakkan selimut berwarna merah _maroon_ yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau ternyata sejak tadi ada sebuah lengan berwarna putih pucat yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tersentak. Dengan sedikit kaku, ia menyusuri lengan pucat itu sampai akhirnya ia mendapati kalau sejak tadi ada sesosok tubuh yang terbaring disamping kanannya. Sosok berambut pirang platina disampingnya tengah tertidur dengan lelap. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang tergerai begitu saja sehingga beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajah tampannya. Dadanya yang bergerak naik turun secara perlahan mengiringi hembusan nafas sosok yang sedang tertidur itu. Harry hampir saja menyangka kalau dirinya sedang menatap malaikat kalau saja ia tidak mengenal sosok yang sedang terbaring itu.

"_Shit!_"

Harry mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari kalau sosok disampingnya juga dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menghiraukan mengapa ia bisa berada disini dalam kondisi yang seperti sekarang, ia menyingkirkan lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur tersebut.

Dengan serampangan, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai kemudian segera memakainya. Selama beberapa saat ia berusaha mencari kacamata dan tongkat miliknya sampai ia menemukan kedua benda itu teronggok begitu saja diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Ia sepertinya tidak mempedulikan kalau sejak tadi bagian bawah tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah keluar dari tempat ini sebelum sosok yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur itu terbangun. Ya hanya itu.

**xoxoxo**

"Tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya, pasti mimpi. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan 'itu' apalagi dengan..." Harry meracau tiada henti sambil menapaki tangga menuju rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia menyuarakan kalimat yang sama sejak ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan ber-_Apparate_ menuju rumahnya di _Grimmauld Place_.

"_Master_ Harry Potter sudah kembali, _Sir_," sapa Kreacher – peri rumah yang selama ini mengabdi pada keluarga Black – peri rumah tersebut membungkuk dengan sangat amat rendah ketika Harry membuka pintu rumah besar tersebut.

"Kreacher sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk _Master_ Harry Potter, _Sir_," kata peri rumah itu lagi sambil mengambil jubah bepergian milik Harry lalu segera menghilang dari hadapan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

Dengan enggan, Harry melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu per satu tangga rumah itu. Dengan enggan pula ia memasuki kamarnya dan segera menanggalkan begitu saja semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya di atas lantai kamar tersebut. Saat ini mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin mungkin bisa sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. Apalagi kalau sampai sekarang mual masih ia rasakan. Sepertinya ia akan meminta Kreacher untuk menyiapkan ramuan penghilang mual dan pusing.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Harry berdiri termangu; mengabaikan siraman air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah sebuah cermin besar yang berada dihadapannya. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari ada bekas _kissmark_ di hampir seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Ia merinding membayangkan bagaimana bisa ia mendapat tanda ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut mencoba mengingat bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia terlibat _one night stand_ dengan seorang pria? Tapi setelah beberapa lama mencoba, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berada diatas ranjang dengan seorang... Draco Malfoy?

Ya, dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Orang yang selama ia bersekolah di Hogwarts selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. _Bloody Hell!_ Apa yang mungkin terjadi diantara mereka sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan di kepala pemuda yang dijuluki _The Chosen One _itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan berada di satu ranjang dengan seorang Malfoy tanpa mengenakan apa pun. Ia yakin, lukisan Albus Dumbledore pun pasti akan terkena serangan jantung kalau sampai mendengar berita ini.

"_Master_ Harry Potter, _Sir_..." panggil Kreacher sehingga membuat Harry kembali pada realita. "Maaf mengganggu _Master_ Harry Potter. Tapi _Master_ Weasley sedang menunggu _Master_ Harry Potter di perapian."

Mengabaikan kalau sekarang ini ia masih menyegarkan pikirannya, Harry segera menyambar piyama mandi tebal yang terlipat rapi tidak jauh darinya dan segera berjalan menuruni tangga rumah tersebut. Apapun yang membuat Ronald Weasley menghubunginya sepagi ini pastilah sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa, Ron?" tanya Harry kepada replika wajah sahabatnya yang muncul di perapian di ruang makan rumah itu. Ia berlutut di depan perapian agar lebih jelas mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Ron.

"Kingsley mencarimu, _mate_," kata Ron dari perapian. "Kau diminta untuk segera ke Kementrian dan menemuinya di kantornya."

Harry mengerang kecil mengutuki Menteri Sihir itu. "Kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi seperti ini hanya untuk mengatakan kalau Kingsley mencariku, Ron?" tanyanya. "Apa ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang aku sedang libur? Memangnya apa yang diinginkan Kingsley padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _mate_. Tapi yang pastinya Kingsley sudah mencarimu sejak tadi. Lebih baik kau segera kesini. Sudah dulu, _mate_. Aku harus patroli bersama Mr. Savage. Sampai jumpa di kantor. Oh-ya, kalau kau bertemu dengan Hermione, katakan padanya Mum memintanya untuk makan malam di _The Burrow_ nanti malam."

Harry hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya setelah Ron memutuskan jalur komunikasi _Floo_ mereka. Sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah berantakan, ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Rupanya hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjalani liburnya yang tenang.

**xoxoxo**

"Anda pasti sedang bercanda, _Sir_," kata Harry kepada pria bertubuh besar yang saat ini sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kingsley Shacklebolt, sang Menteri Sihir yang menjabat setelah menggantikan Pius Thicknesse yang dulu merupakan boneka Voldemort.

Kingsley mendengus pelan. Pria berkulit gelap itu memandang lekat pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa aku sedang bercanda, Auror Potter?" katanya.

Harry terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "_No_, _Sir._"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan mengingat kau pernah melakukannya pekerjaan ini. Lagipula ini hanya sementara sampai keadaan Mr. Proudfoot kembali seperti semula."

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah atas keputusan atasannya itu. Setelah mendengar semua informasi yang harusnya ia dengar dan mengurus surat ijinnya, Harry memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan Menteri Sihir tersebut. Ia merutuki kesialan yang sepanjang hari ini terjadi padanya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari agar bisa menenangkan pikirannya apalagi setelah kejadian semalam.

Mendadak iaa merasakan kalau suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja meningkat saat mengingat hal tersebut. Karena panggilan dari Kingsley tadi ia jadi melupakan masalah terbesarnya hari ini. Mengeram pelan, Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kantor Auror. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum menjalani 'tugas' yang diperintahkan Kingsley padanya. Ia tidak ingin apa yang erjadi padanya semalam mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Harry!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya sebelum pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu sempat memasuki kantornya.

"_What!"_

Tanpa melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, Harry membentak orang itu. Ia langsung mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari orang yang memanggilnya tadi tidak lain adalah Hermione Granger.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Harry?" tanya Hermione. Kedua bola mata _almond_ miliknya menatap tidak suka ke arah pemuda di depannya; membuat Harry langsung merasa bersalah.

"_Sorry_, 'Mione," kata Harry. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Kedua mata gadis yang saat ini bekerja di _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ itu menyipit ketika menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Harry. Ia melihat gurat lelah di wajah pemuda itu. Iris mata hijau miliknya juga menyiratkan kalau sekarang Harry tengah memikirkan banyak hal.

"Sepertinya kita harus bicara empat mata, Harry," katanya lagi sambil menyeret Harry menjauhi pintu kantornya. Ia tidak mempedulikan protes yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

**xoxoxo**

"Jadi katakan padaku apa yang membuat wajahmu terlihat kusut seperti itu."

Gadis kelahiran _Muggle_ tersebut manatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya di sebuah restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari Kementrian. Sambil menunggu jam makan siang, Hermione berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang menjadi pikiran pemuda yang dijuluki sang Pahlawan dunia sihir tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan, 'Mione."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Harry James Potter," desis gadis itu dengan penekanan di tiga kata terakhir yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong. Sekarang cepat katakan apa masalahmu sebelum aku terpaksa memberimu ramuan _Veritaserum_. Aku masih punya banyak persediaan ramuan itu."

Harry mengumpat dalam hati mendengar ancaman sahabatnya. Sambil mengurut pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan, Harry mencoba untuk sedikit berpikir rasional. Ia sadar kalau yang dikatakan Hermione tidaklah salah. Sahabatnya itu hanya sedang mencemaskan dirinya. Lagipula saat ini ia memang perlu teman bicara. Ia tidak mungkin membicarakan hal ini kepada Ron atau pun orang lain karena ia pasti dikira sudah tidak waras.

"Oke, aku akan cerita. Tapi kau harus bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu Ron tentang apa yang akan kuceritakan."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu Ron. Jadi cepat katakan kenapa kau terlihat begitu... berantakan dan kusut. Seolah-olah kau sedang berada dalam masalah yang berat."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, 'Mione. Aku—" Harry berhenti berbicara. Ia diam sambil mengamati secangkir kopi yang terhidang di depannya. Ia masih belum menyentuh minuman itu karena ia memang sedang tidak ingin.

"Katakan saja Harry," suara Hermione terdengar melembut. Ia menatap lembut ke arah pemuda didepannya.

Helaan nafas kembali mengiringi pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Hermione yang melihat Harry sedikit bimbang apakah akan bercerita atau tidak hanya bisa menunggu. Ia tidak ingin Harry merasa terpaksa untuk bercerita. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam sambil menyesap pelan kopi pesanannya.

"—Aku baru saja ber-bercinta dengan Malfoy," kata Harry nyaris berbisik. Sungguh, mengatakan kalimat barusan terasa sangat memalukan baginya. Kalau bisa, ia berharap ada sebuah lubang besar yang mampu menyembunyikannya saat ini. Baginya, mengatakan kalau semalam ia baru saja bercinta dengan seorang Draco Malfoy sama artinya dengan membiarkan _Moaning Myrtle_ merayunya di muka umum. Sungguh sangat memalukan.

Enam kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya sudah cukup membuat seorang Hermione Granger menghentikan tangannya yang hendak meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. Selama sepersekian detik, kedua bola mata gadis itu melebar sampai pada akhirnya ia menyemburkan kopi yang belum sempat diteguknya.

"_WHAT!"_ bentak Hermione tanpa mempedulikan kalau sebagian besar pengunjung restoran yang kini menatap heran ke arah mereka. Menyadari kalau ia baru saja melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar memalukan, Hermione segera meraih serbet disampingnya dan segera mengelap bibir dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena noda kopi.

"Ka-Katakan apa yang baru saja kudengar itu hanyalah leluconmu, Harry."

"Ya, aku memang sedang bercanda, 'Mione," ujarnya sarkastis. "_Damn!_ Tentu saja aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin main-main dalam masalah ini."

Untuk beberapa saat, Hermione berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia masih terkejut atas apa yang sudah dikatakan Harry barusan. Ia sulit untuk percaya apalagi menerima pernyataan ini.

"Dengan Mal-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy maksudmu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Harry menghela nafas putus asa. Kedua tangannya terkulai di atas meja. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan semua ini kepada Hermione. Tapi mengingat kalau ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, lebih baik diteruskan saja. Siapa tahu gadis itu bisa membantunya.

"Ya, dengan Draco Malfoy. Kau pikir Malfoy yang mana lagi?" Harry mulai bercerita. Ia merendahkan suaranya agar tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Hermione yang mendengar ceritanya. "Kemarin setelah aku selesai berpatroli di sekitar _Hogsmeade_, aku mampir ke _Three Broomsticks_ untuk makan malam. Saat itu aku memesan sebotol _Firewhiskey_ dan mulai minum sendirian. Saat itu aku tidak ingat berapa botol yang kuminum. Aku juga tidak ingat apakah aku mabuk atau tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh kalau aku tidak ingat apapun. Lalu semuanya terjadi. Aku bangun di dalam kamar dengan Malfoy disisiku. Tanpa pakaian dan-"

"Harry..." Hermione menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Sungguh, 'Mione. Aku tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi semalam. Aku mencoba mengingat tapi-" kata-kata Harry kembali terputus. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah kopinya yang sekarang ini pasti sudah dingin.

"...Lalu bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Apa kau menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku meninggalkan rumahnya secepat yang kubisa saat ia masih tidur. Kau berharap kalau aku akan berdiam diri disana sambil menunggunya bangun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam? Tidak Hermione. Aku masih punya harga diri."

Keheningan melanda kedua orang itu begitu Harry menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mereka juga mengacuhkan seorang pelayan restoran yang menanyakan apakah mereka akan memesan atau tidak. Kedua orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"...Kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun kan, Hermione?" tanya Harry setelah keheningan yang cukup lama menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun. Kau tenang saja, Harry," gadis itu tersenyum; berusaha menghibur sahabatnya yang sepertinya merasa terbebani. "Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana pun juga Malfoy dan kau, yah... kau tahu maksudku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku berharap kalau kau bisa membantuku untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Aku berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Malfoy setelah ini. Tapi mungkin harapanku hanyalah harapan kosong mengingat apa yang Kingsley katakan tadi," kata Harry. Ia kembali mengingat mengapa ia menyebut hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh hidupnya.

"Kingsley? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan masalahmu dan Malfoy?"

Harry kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa kali ia telah melakukan hal ini. "Kau mendengar kecelakaan yang menimpa Proudfoot dua hari yang lalu?"

"Ya, Ron mengatakan padaku kalau pria itu terluka cukup parah karena sempat lengah saat berhadapan dengan Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria. Aku heran mengapa Auror sepertinya berurusan dengan naga," kata Hermione. Ia sedikit tergidik saat membayangkan naga besar yang pernah dijadikan lawan Harry saat Turnamen Triwizard dulu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Hermione. Karena kondisi Proudfoot yang masih di rawat di St. Mungo itulah akhirnya Kingsley menyuruhku untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts sampai mereka menemukan pengganti yang baru."

"Kau diminta mengajar kembali di Hogwarts?" Harry mengangguk lesu. "Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya, Harry!"

"Aku pun sulit untuk percaya. Aku merasa kalau kali ini takdir sedang mempermainkanku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Malfoy juga pasti berada disana."

Hermione mengangguk setuju. "Ya, aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau sekarang Draco Malfoy mengajar Ramuan di Hogwarts."

**To be Continued**

**xoxoxo**

**Author's Note: **sepertinya saya gagal untuk membuat fic bertema Valentine karena tidak adanya ide #plak! Jadi maafkan kalau hasilnya ini sangat tidak memuaskan ya? Yang penting kan saya sudah ikut meramaikan Drarry yang lagi sepi :D

Sementara saya melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, saya tunggu review dari readers sekalian^^


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Warning(s): Mature Content,** possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

**You see the warning(s). So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 2: Mistake? **

Kalau ada yang tidak pernah mendengar nama Draco Lucius Malfoy, mungkin orang itu adalah orang yang sudah lama terisolasi dari komunitas sihir. Dilihat dari nama keluarganya saja, orang-orang sudah bisa menebak dari keluarga mana pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini.

Malfoy. Keluarga berdarah murni yang dulu terkenal sebagai pengikut setia Pangeran Kegelapan di masa Kegelapan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Keluarga berdarah murni yang seluruh keturunannya selalu masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Abraxas dan Lucius Malfoy adalah salah satu dari sekian nama yang berasal dari keluarga ini. Keluarga berdarah murni yang dulu selalu menganggap keturunan darah murni lebih baik dibandingkan keturunan berdarah campuran ataupun 'Darah Lumpur'.

Ya, itu dulu. Dulu sebelum kekalahan Voldemort di Perang Besar oleh Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Sejak perang besar berlalu, keluarga ini tidak lagi berurusan dengan pihak-pihak Kegelapan. Walau masih mempertahankan tradisi 'Darah Murni', keluarga ini tidak lagi memusingkan diri dengan urusan sepele semacam garis keturunan atau semacamnya.

"Profesor Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy menghentikan langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor di lantai empat kastil Hogwarts saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Segera saja pemuda berambut pirang platina itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap enggan ke arah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Miss Smith?" tanya Draco. Nada dingin terdengar jelas dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat gadis tahun ketujuh itu sedikit tersentak.

Draco hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya saat menyadari kalau gadis di hadapannya tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin diberikan gadis itu mengingat sudah lebih dari dua puluh anak yang memberinya benda serupa. Betapa bencinya ia kalau saat-saat seperti ini tiba.

"Untukmu, Profesor," kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah jambu dengan sebuah pita dengan warna senada yang menghiasi kotak itu. Gadis tersebut menunduk malu ketika sepasang iris mata abu-abu menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tidak suka cokelat, Miss Smith," kata Draco. Tanpa melirik sedikit pun kepada kotak pemberian gadis itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Bohong kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka cokelat atau makanan manis. Justru Draco sangat menyukai kedua jenis makanan itu. Hanya saja ia tidak mau menerima cokelat pemberian murid-muridnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Hogwarts kalau sebagian besar murid-murid perempuan di sekolah sihir ini mengidolakan seorang Draco Malfoy. Wajah tampan, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan juga pintar. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa menolak _pheromone _dari pemuda itu.

Dan karena itulah Draco tidak mau menerima cokelat pemberian murid-muridnya. Bukannya ia sok jual mahal atau apa. Siapa tahu ada yang memberi ramuan macam-macam di cokelat yang diterimanya. _Amortentia_ misalnya.

Draco hanya bisa mengeram pelan memikirkan hal terakhir tersebut. Karena inilah ia membenci Valentine. Di hari seperti ini ia akan menerima banyak cokelat dari murid-muridnya sendiri. Padahal mereka harusnya tahu kalau Draco tidak akan menerima cokelat-cokelat itu. Tapi entah mengapa setiap tahun, selama tiga tahun ini hal serupa selalu saja terjadi.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor menuju Aula Besar. Dengan sengaja ia melewati ruangan itu karena ia saat ini memang tidak berniat untuk makan malam di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar lingkungan Hogwarts sekaligus menghindari murid-murid yang ingin memberikan cokelat padanya. Sesampainya di luar gerbang sekolah itu, Draco langsung ber-_DisApparate_ menuju sebuah tempat tidak jauh dari sana.

**xoxoxo**

Draco menginjakkan kaki di luar Hogsmeade. Kedua mata abu-abunya menyusuri keadaan sekitar dan mendapati kalau desa penyihir ini sedikit lebih ramai dan berbeda dari biasanya. Wajar saja mengingat hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang sehingga tidak heran kalau ia melihat dekorasi serba merah jambu di _Madame Puddifoot's_. Ia sedikit lega karena hari ini bukanlah hari kunjungan murid-murid Hogwarts ke tempat ini.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah _Three Broomsticks_ di mana ia berencana untuk menikmati makan malamnya di tempat ini. Entah mengapa ia sedang tidak berselera untuk makan di Aula Besa padahal ia tahu kalau makanan di sana jauh lebih enak.

Suara hiruk pikuk dari dalam kedai segera menghantam telinga Draco ketika ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari meja kosong. Segera saja ia mendekati sebuah meja di sudut ruangan yang terlihat tidak ditempati.

"Tumben sekali aku melihatmu ke tempat ini, Mr. Malfoy," tanya Madam Rosmerta. Pemilik _Three Broomsticks_ itu menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu kepada Draco yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru," kata Draco. "Bisa kau bawakan segelas _Butterbeer_ dan sepiring makan malam untukku?"

Madam Rosmerta hanya bisa menggangguk setelah mencatat pesanan pemuda tampan di hadapannya dan segera berjalan menuju _counter_ untuk menyiapkan pesanan Draco sekaligus melayani pesanan pengunjung yang lain.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Madam Rosmerta kembali ke meja Draco dengan sebuah nampan berisi pesanan pemuda itu. Setelah mengumamkan terima kasih, Draco pun menyantap makan malamnya. Ia seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya di mana kali ini suasananya begitu ramai. Setidaknya di sini ia tidak akan menemui orang-orang yang ingin memberinya cokelat Valentine.

Saat menyantap makan malamnya, tiba-tiba saja kedua iris matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan menurutnya, sosok itu bukan hanya menarik perhatiannya saja melainkan menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung kedai sekaligus penginapan itu. Ya, tidak heran mengingat sosok tersebut selama beberapa tahun terakhir selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir.

Seorang Harry Potter. _The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice_, itulah yang ia lihat sedang duduk sendirian di depan _counter_ sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau pemuda itu berada di sana. Draco sedikit mengernyit heran ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tampak memesan sebotol _Firewhiskey_. Merasa kalau apa pun yang hendak dilakukan pemuda itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, Draco memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya. Lagipula setelah ini ia harus kembali ke sekolah karena ada perlu dengan Kepala Sekolahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan membayar apa yang ia pesan, Draco memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika ia melewati tempat duduk Harry, tidak sengaja seorang pelanggan tempat itu menyenggolnya sehingga tubuhnya berhasil bersinggungan dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Mal-Malfoy?"

Draco menatap sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlang saat berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan bergerak sedikit menjauh dari pemuda yang sering disebut-sebut Sang Pahlawan itu. Ia segera mendengus pelan ketika mencium aroma _Firewhiskey_ yang sempat diminum oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Potter," sapa Draco sekenanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia melihat Harry mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya sedikit berjalan-jalan. Mau menemaniku minum?" tanya Harry.

Lagi-lagi Draco mengernyit melihat kelakuan Harry. Seumur-umur, seorang Harry Potter sama sekali tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menawarkan hal seperti tadi. Ia melirik sekilas dan melihat kalau di samping piring makan malamnya yang sudah kosong, setidaknya ada dua botol minuman beralkohol. Ia langsung menduga kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini mungkin sedang mabuk.

"Kau mabuk, Potter. Sebaiknya hentikan semua ini sebelum kau berbuat ulah," kata Draco. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada; tidak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arah Harry.

Tanpa ia duga, bukannya menghentikan meneguk minuman beralkohol itu, Harry malah tersenyum sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco. Jelas saja apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu berhasil menarik perhatian pada pengunjung kedai. Draco hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya menghadapi seorang Harry Potter yang sedang mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Potter?" desis Draco. Ia berusaha keras agar wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi datar walau sebenarnya ia sedang bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah wajah mantan Gryffindor tersebut yang kini masih menampakkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Mau bersenang-senang bersamaku, Mr. Malfoy?" bisik Harry tepat di depan wajah Draco.

Kembali, Draco mendengus. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Madam Rosmerta yang sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau membawa Mr. Potter, Mr. Draco. Sepertinya ia sudah mabuk berat," kata wanita itu.

Draco hanya bisa menghela nafas. Walau sebenarnya ia sedang enggan untuk berurusan dengan pemuda berambut hitam ini, ia merasa tidak seharusnya kalau ia bersikap tidak peduli padanya. Lagi pula keluarganya masih berhutang budi kepada Harry karena kalau bukan kesaksian dari pemuda itu, pasti keluarganya sekarang sudah mendekam di Azkaban. Setidaknya kali ini ia berniat sedikit membalas budi.

Setelah membayar sekitar lima Galleon untuk makan malam dan empat botol _Firewhiskey _(lagi-lagi ia mengernyit ketika mendengar berapa botol _Firewhiskey_ yang dihabiskan Harry), Draco memutuskan untuk membawa keluar tubuh Harry yang sedikit sempoyongan karena mabuk. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika mendengar racauan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di sampingnya. Ia berusaha keras agar tubuh Harry tetap tegak walau sejak keluar dari _Three Broomsticks_ ia sudah memapah tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya lain kali kau tidak perlu minum kalau tahu kau sama sekali tidak kuat, Potter. Kau hanya akan merepotkan orang di sekitarmu," desis Draco saat mereka sudah berada di bagian luar Hogsmeade. Ia berencana untuk membawa Harry ke Hogwarts dan menyuruhnya menginap di sana mengingat kalau ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana rumah pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco merasakan pergelangan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya terlepas dan kemudian tubuh yang sejak tadi dipapahnya beringsut menjauh. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendapati Harry berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajah pemuda itu agak memerah karena mabuk dan juga udara dingin yang berhembus.

"Aku tidak mabuk," racau Harry. "Aku juga tidak akan merepotkanmu, Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum sinis ke arah Harry. "Begitu? Kalau begitu silahkan saja kau kembali ke tempat tinggalmu sendiri karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau repotkan."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Draco berjalan melewati Harry begitu saja. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan bagian belakang jubahnya tertarik oleh sesuatu. Saat ia berbalik ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, ia langsung membeku ketika mendapati sosok pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu ternyata berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan sangat dekat sehingga lagi-lagi Draco bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Draco berkata apa-apa, ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua bola mata pemuda itu membelalak sempurna saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Demi Merlin! Apapun yang terjadi sekarang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan untuk terjadi di dunia nyata. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan berciuman dengan seorang Harry Potter. Tidak pernah sekali pun!

Tidak pernah juga ia berpikir kalau sekarang, di hari Valentine seperti ini ia akan berdiri di tengah-tengah salju dan berciuman dengan seorang pria. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sadar kalau orang yang menciumnya dengan rakus sekarang ini sedang mabuk berat sehingga kemungkinan ia tidak akan sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi entah mengapa saat Draco merasakan lembutnya bibir Harry, bukannya menjauhkan tubuh pemuda itu ia malah membalas semua sentuhan Harry dan bahkan berusaha merebut dominasi yang tadi sempat dikuasai oleh pemuda yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

Draco yang merasakan kalau sejak tadi Harry berjinjit untuk menciumnya, segera membungkuk sedikit. Dirasakannya salah satu tangan Harry menekan kepalanya saat ia menjilat bibir bagian bawah Harry; meminta untuk masuk yang tentu saja diperbolehkan oleh pemuda itu.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Harry mendorong pelan tubuh Draco. Saat kedua tubuh mereka terpisah hanya beberapa _inchi_, Draco bisa melihat wajah merah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dari pemuda di hadapannya. Harus ia akui kalau wajah yang saat ini ditatapnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Dan kalau saja ia bukan seorang Malfoy, ia sudah pasti akan menyerang pemuda itu saat ini juga, di depan umum seperti sekarang. Tapi karena Draco adalah seorang Malfoy, ia hanya diam sambil berpikir keras tentang pemuda itu.

Ya, ia mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Makanya sejak dulu ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan yang namanya makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita. Karena itu pula ia selalu menolak mentah-mentah Pansy Parkinson yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. _For Merlin's sake_. Ia bahkan tidak akan pernah mau walau seluruh manusia di permukaan bumi ini musnah.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan Harry kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil memain-mainkan bagian depan jubah yang dipakainya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda di hadapannya bisa memojokkannya seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Potter-yang dalam keadaan mabuk-bersikap seolah-olah sedang menggodanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Potter?" desis Draco.

Pemuda pirang itu edikit mengerut heran ketika mendapati Harry tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Menurutmu apa, Draco?"

"Menurutku? Kau terlihat sedang berusaha merayuku. Apa aku salah?"

Sekali lagi, Draco melihat Harry menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau memang seperti itu?" katanya.

Oh, ini gila! Teriak Draco dalam hati. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa terlibat dalam kondisi seperti sekarang; berhadapan dengan seorang Harry Potter yang sedang mabuk dan seperti sedang menggodanya. Draco lebih memilih untuk menjauhkan dirinya agar tidak terlibat lebih jauh. Sayang, niatnya terhalang saat lagi-lagi Harry menarik kerah jubahnya dan kembali mencium pemuda itu.

Kalah oleh keinginan yang tidak tahu datang dari mana, Draco akhirnya meladeni apa yang dilakukan Harry kepadanya. Dalam pergulatan lidah di dalam mulut pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu, Draco menyempatkan dirinya untuk memeluk erat pinggang Harry dan kemudian ber-_Apparate_ ke kamarnya di Malfoy Manor; satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehnya.

Di dalam kamar yang jarang ia tempati mengingat selama tiga tahun belakangan ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts, Draco mendorong pelan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan pemuda itu.

Kedua iris mata kelabunya memandang tubuh yang tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam sambil menatap lekat sosok itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya membawa pemuda di hadapannya ini ke rumahnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia membawa Harry ke tempat lain selain rumahnya?

"...Draco,"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menelan ludah secara paksa ketika melihat Harry tengah menggeliat tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Kelopak mata pemuda itu setengah terpejam sambil menatap lekat ke arahnya.

**xoxoxo**

Kalah oleh godaan di dalam dirinya, Draco perlahan mendekat ke arah mantan Gryffindor itu. Ia sedikit merunduk; memungkinkannya untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Harus ia akui, kalau ia merasa tertarik dengan sosok Harry sekarang. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka setelah beberapa tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pemuda ini lagi. Dalam kondisi seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah karena kesalahanmu, Mr. Potter," bisik Draco. Ia membelai lembut wajah Harry sehingga membuat pemuda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang terjadi sekarang. Walau aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal itu."

Harry sempat meracau tidak jelas dengan kedua mata tertutup. Beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Tanpa Draco duga, Harry mengalungkan lengannya di lehernya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang.

Dengan cepat Draco mulai menyingkirkan helaian pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka berdua di sela-sela ciumannya dengan pemuda di hadapannya dan melemparkan begitu saja pakaian mereka ke sembarang tempat. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh mereka sama-sama tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Harry hanya untuk menyerang leher serta bagian lain tubuh pemuda itu.

Draco tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini salah. Sangat salah malah. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan saat Harry menyuarakan namanya. Menyuarakan namanya ketika ia menyerang beberapa titik di tubuh pemuda itu. Ia yakin bahwa ketika Harry sadar nanti, ia pasti akan menyesali ini semua. Ia akan menyesali apa yang terjadi begitu ia mengingat semuanya. Draco tahu kalau apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah karena hasrat dan nafsu semata. Bukan karena cinta.

Ya, hanya nafsu dan hasrat semata. Tidak ada cinta atas apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Harry menerima setiap perlakuan Draco karena saat ini ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Draco sendiri melakukannya karena Harry menggodanya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Draco karena tidak bisa menahan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Harry mendesah dan mengerang ketika Draco mulai menyerang dirinya. Mengirimkan impuls-impuls kenikmatan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal tebal di bawah kepalanya saat Draco menyerang titik paling sensitif di tubuhnya.

Draco sendiri merasakan kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri saat Harry tidak henti-hentinya menyuarakan namanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi kalau seandainya kedua orang tuanya yang berada di rumah ini akan terbangun karena mendengar keributan di dalam kamarnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah memanja pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

Draco tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya Harry mencapai titik tertingginya yang pertama. Ia menatap pemuda yang saat ini sedang menutup rapat kedua matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Betapa saat ini Draco mengagumi sosok itu. Terlihat begitu indah dan... menakjubkan.

Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu bisa melihat Harry membelalakkan kedua matanya dan mengerang keras ketika ia mulai menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka. Ia juga bisa merasakan perih di punggungnya saat Harry menancapkan kuku di punggungnya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan memeluknya. Harus ia akui lagi kalau sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Perlahan, Draco mulai menggerakkan dirinya. Semakin lama semakin cepat ketika Harry lagi-lagi menyuarakan namanya seolah-olah hanya namanya saja yang diketahui oleh pemuda itu. Desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir Harry benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau seperti ini rasanya jika bercinta dengan seorang Harry Potter. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan siapa pun yang pernah bersama dengannya.

Draco terus menggerakkan dirinya. Menyerang titik terdalam pemuda berambut hitam tersebut dengan sentakan-sentakan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mereka berdua larut dalam kegiatan mereka sampai akhirnya Draco mendengar Harry menyebut namanya sambil mendesah panjang. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu sudah mencapai titik tertingginya yang kedua dan ia juga yakin kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul pemuda itu.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan dirinya dicengkeram dengan begitu erat. Ia melenguh panjang ketika akhirnya ia mencapai titik tertingginya. Kedua iris mata kelabunya terasa berat karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Tapi sebelum kantuk berhasil memeluknya, ia sempat mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Harry kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sudah memejamkan matanya lebih dahulu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukan hal ini bersama dengan seorang Harry Potter. Setidaknya untuk sekarang...

**xoxoxo**

Draco mengerang perlahan ketika sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya. Ia mendadak bangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu ia sadar jam berapa sekarang. Awalnya ia juga menatap bingung ke arah sekitarnya. Ini bukanlah kamarnya di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts. Ia mengenali ruangan luas ini sebagai kamarnya di Malfoy Manor.

Draco tersentak saat berhasil mengingat mengapa ia berada di kamarnya dan mendapati kalau sekarang dirinya dalan keadaan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Kedua iris mata kelabunya segera beralih ke arah sisi lain tempat tidurnya di mana seharusnya ada satu orang lagi yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Potter?" panggil Draco saat tidak menemukan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu berada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya; berniat mencari pemuda itu di kamar mandi. Sayang, Draco juga tidak mendapati sosok pemuda itu berada di sana. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kamarnya. Ia menyadari kalau hanya pakaiannya saja yang berserakan di lantai. Ia juga mendapati kalau kaca mata dan tongkat milik Harry ia ia letakkan di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya juga tidak berada di sana.

"_Shit!"_ umpatnya ketika menyadari apa yang mungkin terjadi.

**To be Continued**

**xoxoxo**

**Special thanks to: **N.h, AngelBlueEyes D'Lucifer, Pucca-Pucca-Pucca, silviazabilla, Icci, brunette4, CCloveRuki, takaishihara, YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake, lalalu, crossalf, alwayztora, FallenAngel, kurok1n, fuuma82, Kirika Hunting and Akuma Kuroi.

**Author's Note: **maaf karena saya lama mengupdate fic ini. Saya mengalami kemandetan saat membuat Lemon (kalau boleh disebut seperti itu). Saya berusaha keras agar lemonnya tidak terlalu eksplisit dan ternyata membuatnya bisa selama ini. Mudah-mudahan readers sekalian berkenan. *pundungdipojokan*

Mind to review again? And thank you for reading...


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Warning(s): **language,possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

**You see the warning. So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 3: Conversation?**

Harry menatap perapian yang tidak menyala di hadapannya. Berkali-kali pula helaan nafas terdengar di salah satu ruangan di _Grimmauld Place_ nomor dua belas tersebut. Bukan salahnyalah kalau sejak tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu melirik sekilas arloji yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Mrs. Weasley. Arloji tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Itu artinya ia sudah terlambat sekitar tiga puluh menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan.

Mengumpat pelan, ia meraih tongkat _Holy_ miliknya yang sejak tadi teronggok begitu saja di atas meja di dekat perapian dan menyelipkannya di balik jubah. Setelah mengambil sejumput bubuk _Floo_, ia memasuki perapian di depannya dan setelah meneriakkan kemana tujuannya segera saja sinar kehijauan menyelimutinya; mengantarkan Harry ke tempat tujuannya.

**xoxoxo**

Minerva McGonagall mendongakkan kepalanya dari gulungan perkamen di hadapannya saat melihat perapian di kantornya yang tiba-tiba menyala kehijauan. Wanita yang sudah menjawab sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts tersebut segera tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"Apa kabar, Mr. Potter," sapa wanita itu. Ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya ke arah pemuda berkaca mata yang saat ini sedang membersihkan jubahnya dari sisa-sisa bubuk _Floo_ tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sejak kapan kau kembali memanggilku dengan nama belakangku lagi, Minerva? Kau mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu."

Minerva tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sedikit berbasa-basi, Harry. Senang melihatmu berada di sini lagi. Terima kasih kau mau memenuhi permintaanku untuk menggantikan Mr. Proudfoot untuk mengajar sementara. Aku sungguh tidak tahu siapa yang harus kumintai bantuan mengingat posisi untuk pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tidak bisa kuberikan kepada sembarang orang."

Harry terkekeh pelan. "Kalau bukan perintah langsung dari Kingsley, aku pun tidak mungkin berada di sini," katanya sambil mengikuti Minerva yang mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk.

"Ya, aku bersyukur Kingsley menyuruhmu untuk menggantikan Lector. Setidaknya kau tidak seceroboh dia dalam mengajar. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ia nekat untuk mengambil darah naga tanpa membius terlebih dahulu binatang itu."

Harry mengernyitkan alis mendengar penjelasan Minerva. Ia memang tahu kalau rekan Aurornya terluka karena berhadapan dengan naga. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau rekannya itu ternyata terluka karena berusaha mendapatkan darah naga? _Bloody Hell!_ Apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan pria itu dengan darah naga?

"Memangnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan darah naga?" tanya Harry menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Kudengar Draco sedang bereksperimen dengan darah naga dan kemudian meminta Lector untuk mencarikannya. Bukannya meminta bantuan Charlie Weasley, ia malah nekat sendirian mendapatkannya sampai akhirnya ia terluka karena naganya mengamuk. Kudengar dari Charlie ia perlu sepuluh orang untuk menjinakkan naga itu."

Minerva menghela nafas pelan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pengajar sementara di sekolahnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi pemuda yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Ya, Harry sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan Minerva sejak ia mendengar nama pemuda pirang yang selama dua hari ini terus ia pikirkan. Bahkan ketika mendengar orang lain menyebutkan namanya, entah mengapa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi tidak wajar. Mendengar nama depan orang itu saja sudah membuat tubuhnya tegang dan perasaannya galau. Karena hal inilah ia merasa sangat enggan untuk datang ke Hogwarts dan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Kingsley padanya. Demi Merlin, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"...Harry, kau mendengarkanku?"

Ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Setelah mencoba memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke wanita itu, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan apa kau mau melihat kantormu?"

Harry mengangguk singkat dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman di kantor kepala sekolah dan mulai mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari kantornya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya dari kantor Kepala Sekolah ke arah ruangan yang merupakan kantor sementara selama ia mengajar di sini, Harry kembali teringat hari-hari yang ia lalui semasa ia bersekolah di sini. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mengingat hari-hari saat ia mengajar selama dua tahun di sekolah ini. Seolah-olah semua itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"...Kau merindukan tempat ini?" tanya Minerva saat mereka melewati Aula Besar. Aula tersebut terlihat lenggang mengingat kalau saat ini jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Yeah. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Minerva. A—"

"Profesor McGonagall!"

Kedua orang itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang. Harry mendapati kalau seorang pria bertubuh kecil terlihat berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Filius," kata Minerva kepada Filius Flitwick.

"Aku rasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Minerva. Ada sedikit masalah di dapur."

Harry bisa melihat raut heran di wajah Minerva. Segera saja wanita itu mengikuti Profesor Flitwick setelah sebelumnya meminta Harry untuk menunggunya sebentar karena ia belum memberitahu Harry di mana ruangannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Aula Besar. Merasa sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, Harry melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Ia berniat pergi keluar kastil Hogwarts untuk menemui teman lamanya sekaligus _Gamekeeper_ di sekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rubeus Hagrid.

Tapi langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah pintu kelas yang ia lewati tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya menatap lekat ke arah pintu tersebut. Ia langsung mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindari di seluruh muka bumi ini.

"...Malfoy," desis Harry seketika ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina, berwajah tampan dengan sepasang iris mata keabuan terlihat sedang membawa beberapa gulung perkamen di pangkuannya. Pemuda itu langsung mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"_Well_, senang melihatmu di sini, Potter."

"Yeah, senang melihatmu juga, Malfoy," ujar Harry sarkastis. Ia benar-benar mengutuki kejadian tidak terduga ini. Padahal sejak tadi ia berusaha menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan penerus Malfoy tersebut. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Harry masih belum bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dua hari yang lalu. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, ia sama sekali tidak berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi di malam itu. Apakah karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi _Firewhiskey_ atau karena hal lain, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu. Hanya satu yang ia tahu. Saat itu ia menghabiskan lebih dari satu malam biasa dengan mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu. Mengingat kalau dua hari yang lalu ia terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai pakaian dan Draco Malfoy yang terbaring dalam keadaan serupa di sampingnya membuat wajah pemuda itu memanas.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik pada wajahku, Mr. Potter?"

Harry tersentak dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari arah pemuda di hadapannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki kesialan yang terjadi belakangan ini. Belum cukupkah semua yang ia alami selama ini? Tidak bisakah ia menjalani kehidupan yang normal dan tenang setelah apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu? Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Lewat sudut matanya Harry mengamati sosok Malfoy. Ia lagi-lagi tersentak saat sadar kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu ternyata sedang memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Malfoy?"

Draco mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau mempunyai tubuh yang bagus di balik jubah yang kau pakai, Potter," katanya sambil memamerkan seringai kebanggaannya. Sepasang iris mata kelabunya bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka menggoda seorang Harry Potter bisa menyenangkan seperti ini.

"_Shut up, Malfoy!_ Aku ke sini bukan untuk mendengar kata-kata kotormu."

"Benarkah? Ku pikir kau menyukainya karena seingatku dua hari yang lalu kau sangat menyukai apa yang kulakukan. Apakah perlu kuingatkan lagi, Harry?"

Mantan Gryffindor itu terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata mantan musuh semasa sekolahnya di Hogwarts. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas kata-kata dari Malfoy tersebut karena ia sendiri sama sekali tidak ingat mengenai kejadia di malam itu. Ia merinding ketika membayangkan kalau dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Baginya semua itu seperti mimpi. Tapi ketika mengingat bagaimana keadaannya saat bangun tidur, ia tahu kalau semua itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasku, hmm?"

Ia kembali mengumpat ketika melihat seringai menyebalkan yang terpatri di wajah Draco. Seumur hidup, ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah menyukai seringai menyebalkan itu.

"_Look, Ma—"_

"Oh, rupanya kau masih di sini, Harry. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Harry segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda pirang tersebut ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya Minerva tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita terpaksa harus terhenti sebentar, Potter," kata Draco sambil berjalan mendekati Harry. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika berada tepat di hadapan pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut. Menghiraukan Minerva yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke telinga kanan Harry dan kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Ku harap kau sama sekali tidak melupakan kejadian dua hari yang lalu karena aku sangat menyukainya," bisiknya di telinga Harry. Mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu segera meninggalkan Harry yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang ia katakan setelah sebelumnya sempat menyapa Minerva.

"Brengsek," desis Harry.

**xoxoxo**

Makan malam di Aula Besar kali ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Pasalnya malam ini para staff pengajar di Hogwarts semuanya terlihat hadir di Aula Besar. Bahkan Hagrid yang biasanya menghabiskan makan malam di gubuknya bersama Frank kali ini terlihat hadir dan menempati kursinya di ujung meja panjang; tepat di sebelah Harry.

"...Aku rasa kalian semua sudah mendengar apa yang menimpa Profesor Proudfoot beberapa hari yang lalu," kata sang Kepala Sekolah yang berusaha meminta perhatian murid-murid Hogwarts yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Segera saja Aula Besar mendadak menjadi sunyi ketika Minerva berbicara. "...maka dari itu pihak sekolah meminta bantuan pada pihak Kementrian agar menugaskan seseorang untuk mengisi posisi pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sampai Profesor Proudfoot keluar dari St. Mungo."

Harry bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari keempat meja asrama di ruangan tersebut. Ia bahkan mendapati beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penasaran ke arahnya.

"...Untuk itu aku ingin memperkenalkan orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Profesor Proudfoot untuk sementara. Mari kita sambut... Profesor Potter," kata Minerva lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu pun segera berdiri dan kemudian mengangguk singkat kepada calon murid-murid yang akan ia ajar. Segera setelah itu, suara tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian masih ingat dengan Profesor Potter karena ia pernah mengajar di sini lima tahun yang lalu. Dan kuharap kalian bisa menjaga sikap kalian selama ia mengajar. Sekian mengumuman untuk malam ini dan mari mulai makan malamnya."

"..._Well_, Harry, selamat datang kembali ke Hogwarts."

Harry tersenyum tipis mendengar sambutan yang diberikan Hagrid padanya. "_Yeah, thanks_ Hagrid," katanya sambil mengangkat piala yang berisi Jus Labu di hadapannya. Sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlang miliknya tidak henti-hentinya menyapu keadaan Aula Besar saat ini. Harry tersenyum ketika menyadari kalau ia merindukan suasana yang ia lihat sekarang. Bagaimana dulu ia sering menyantap makan malam bersama teman-temannya di meja panjang asrama Gryffindor sambil bercerita mengenai apa saja. Ia juga ingat bagaimana ia melewati delapan tahunnya di Hogwarts sampai akhirnya ia lulus dari sini.

Dua tahun saat dirinya lulus dari Hogwarts ia gunakan untuk mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam karena permintaan Minerva mengingat ia masih belum menemukan pengganti yang tepat. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelatihan calon Auror yang menyebabkan ia harus meninggalkan posisinya sebagai pengajar. Ia tidak merasa terlalu keberatan ketika harus meninggalkan posisi tersebut karena menjadi seorang Auror adalah cita-citanya.

Tapi senyuman di wajahnya tidak berlangsung lama ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang yang duduk di samping Profesor Flitwick sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Ia langsung mendengus saat menyadari kalau ternyata sosok itu sejak tadi mengamatinya. Entah mengapa, ditatap oleh sepasang mata keabuan itu membuatnya gugup. Belum lagi seringai tipis yang dipamerkan pemuda itu membuat ia kembali mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi ketika malam itu.

Ia mengerang dalam hati; berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya dari pemuda itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia yakin kalau dirinya masih menyukai lawan jenis dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya laki-laki atau sebangsanya. Apa yang ia lakukan malam itu karena ia mabuk. Bukan karena yang lain.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Hagrid. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus berbicara dengan mantan Slytherin itu untuk memastikan kalau Malfoy sama sekali tidak akan buka mulut atas apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Kalau Malfoy itu cukup waras, ia pasti tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapa pun apa yang terjadi.

**xoxoxo**

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu, Draco?"

Sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya. Diletakkannya piala yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan menatap ke arah pria bertubuh kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada, Filius," katanya dengan nada datar, "aku hanya mengamati sesuatu yang menarik."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang membuat seorang Draco Malfoy tertarik?" tanya Minerva yang duduk di samping Profesor Flitwick. Wanita tersebut sepertinya sejak tadi juga menyadari kalau staff pengajarnya itu sedikit bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Kepala Sekolah. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan kembali ke kantorku untuk menyelesaikan ramuan yang diminta Poppy. Selamat malam, Kepala Sekolah, Filius."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari kedua orang itu, Draco beranjak dari Aula Besar. Seperti biasa, ia tidak menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang mengawasi kepergiannya. Baginya semua itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang sudah sangat biasa. Ia baru berhenti ketika berada di ambang pintu Aula Besar. Ia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat sosok pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang yang duduk di ujung meja panjang. Seringai kecil kembali tersungging di wajahnya ketika mendapati pemuda itu juga sedang menatapnya.

Draco tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat Harry berada di Hogwarts dan akan menggantikan Lector sebagai pengajar sementara. Ia tahu kalau Kepala Sekolahnya meminta bantuan kepada Menteri Sihir untuk mencarikan pengganti sementara. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Hary lah yang ditunjuk Kingsley untuk menggantikan posisi Lector. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu lagi.

Bukannya ia tidak suka melihat Harry. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap di depan pemuda itu apalagi setelah apa yang mereka alami dua hari yang lalu. Karena hal itulah ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap seperti saat ia masih menjadi pelajar di Hogwarts. Selalu berusaha membuat sang mantan _Gryffindor Golden Boy_ merasa kesal. Kata orang kebiasaan sulit dirubah. Mungkin seperti inilah apa yang Draco rasakan.

Sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau ia senang mengerjakan ramuan yang dipesan oleh Matron sekolahnya dan mengingat kalau persediaan ramuan di _Hospital_ Wing sudah menipis, Draco berniat untuk segera menyelesaikannya.

"...Malfoy, tunggu!"

Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku, Potter?" tanyanya setelah membalikkan badan dan melihat Harry setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya, kita perlu bicara. Empat mata."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan karena aku sama sekali tidak punya banyak waktu."

Harry tertegun saat melihat raut wajah serius dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi. Tapi sekali lagi ia berusaha mengenyahkan pemikirannya mengenai sang Malfoy tersebut karena baginya ada yag lebih penting yang harus dibicarakan. Menghela nafas, ia memantapkan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Profesor Ramuan tersebut.

"...Mengenai kejadian malam itu," kata Harry memulai pembicaraan. Sungguh, mengatakan hal barusan membuat ia malu setengah mati, "aku ingin kau melupakan semua itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Jadi apapun yang sudah terjadi, kuharap kau mau melupakan dan menganggapnya tidak pernah ada. Aku juga berharap kalau kau tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa pun."

Harry berdeham sejenak kemudian segera mendongakkan kepalanya yangsejak tadi tertunduk untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang iris mata kelabu memandang tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berkata seperti ini, Potter," desis Draco. Raut wajahnya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi membuat Harry tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? Itu memang kenyataannya, 'kan? Semua itu memang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. A-aku tahu kalau malam itu aku mabuk, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau akan menjadi seperti ini."

"Yeah, semua orang di _Three Brommsticks_ juga tahu kalau malam itu kau mabuk," kata Draco dengan nada sinis, "tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menggoda seseorang, Potter. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau berpura-pura mabuk dam menggodaku."

"M-menggodamu? Aku? Jangan berbohong, Malfoy!"

"Mengapa aku harus berbohong kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Akui saja kalau kau memang benar-benar melakukannya. Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau memulai semua itu dengan menciumku di luar gerbang Hogsmeade?"

Belum sempat Harry merespon apa yang dikatakan Draco, pemuda pirang itu sudah lebih dahulu menarik lengan Harry dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Harry.

Harry yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja terkejut. Ia berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya. Sayang, Draco sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Harry sementara tangan kirinya menahan kepala pemuda itu agar tidak menjauh. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menggigit bibir bagian bawah pemuda di pelukannya untuk memaksa Harry membuka mulutnya.

Kedua iris mata hijau cemerlang itu membelalak ketika ciuman yang diberikan Draco padanya semakin mengganas di dalam sana. Ia merasakan kalau kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas. Ia yakin kalau saja Draco tidak menahannya, ia pasti sudah terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Walau akal pikirannya mengatakan untuk segera menjauhi mantan Slytherin itu dan segera meninggalkan tempat ini mengingat mungkin sebentar lagi seluruh murid-murid yang sedang makan malam di Aula Besar akan keluar untuk menuju asrama mereka masing-masing, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Ia malah tetap diam di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah saat Draco semakin bersikap liar di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengapa dirinya seolah-olah merasa mengenali sensasi yang diberikan Draco padanya. Ia seperti pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Mengerang atas pemikirannya sendiri, Harry berusaha untuk segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco. Kedua bola matanya kembali membelalak ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Dengan modal nekat seorang mantan Gryffindor, Harry berusaha mendorong keras dada Draco sambil menggigit lidah pemuda itu yang masih bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutmu. Senyum kemenangan tampak di wajah kecokelatan pemuda itu saat menyadari kalau ia sudah berhasil lepas dari Draco.

"Sialan!" umpat Draco.

Harry tersenyum sinis di balik telapak tangan karena ia berusaha mengelap bibirnya. "Itu balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Brengsek! Jangan harap aku menyukai apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" maki Harry.

"Heh? Kau tidak menyukainya? Ku pikir malah sebaliknya."

"_Oh, shut up, Malfoy!"_ bentak Harry. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah ujung koridor di mana saat ini langkah kaki yang sempat didengarnya semakin jelas. Ia mngumpat dalan hati saat menyadari kalau koridor tempatnya berada saat ini merupakan koridor utama menuju ke arah Asrama Slytherin. Ia berniat untuk segera menyingkir dari sana sebelum ia merasakan kalau lengannya dicengkram dari belakang.

"Dengar, Malfoy," desis Harry sambil menyentak keras lengan yang mencengkramnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencari gara-gara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau apa pun yang pernah terjadi di antara kita itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Aku ingin kau melupakan apa yang terjadi. Kau mengerti?"

Draco sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan semua itu padamu, Potter," katanya yang langsung membuat Harry mendelik kesal. "Tapi asalkan kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku, aku akan mempertimbangkan semua itu. Kau sendiri pasti tidak ingin kalau tunanganmu si Weaslette itu tahu, 'kan?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Tapi kilat di mata hijau cemerlang di mata pemuda itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Draco mengerti kalau pemuda itu sedang kesal.

"Kau mau mengancamku?"

Draco mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Baik," kata Harry dengan nada frustasi. Sepertinya meminta sesuatu pada seorang mantan Slytherin akan menjadi hal yang sulit. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Brengsek."

**To be Continued**

**xoxoxo**

**Special thanks to: **Icchi chan, Alana The Kokkini Kyria, Fujo Fujo-Shiichan, N.h, lalalu, takaishihara, kurok1n, karu ogawa, fuuma82, Pucca-Pucca-Pucca, YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake, crossalf, CCloveRuki, FallenAngel, Ayu-JW, sizunT hanabi, and Micon.

**Author's Note: **ada yang menyebut kalau chapter kemarin itu semacam Draco POV. Yah, boleh dianggap seperti itu juga sih *plak! Mau disebut sebagai flashback atau Draco POV semua itu terserah readers saja.

Yosh! Sorry for long update. Please review if you don't mind and thanks a lot for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Agreement?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s): **language,possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

**You see the warning. So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 4: Agreement? **

Harry akan dengan senang hati menjawab kalau ada orang yang meminta pendapatnya mengenai seorang Draco Malfoy. Dengan senang hati ia akan mengatakan bahwa sang pewaris nama keluarga Malfoy tersebut adalah orang yang sombong, pembuat onar, dan pencari perhatian. Bahkan ia rela kalau disuruh untuk menyebutkan satu per satu keburukan pemuda berambut platina itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Harry berkata demikian. Saat ini ia merasa sangat amat kesal dengan mantan Slytherin tersebut. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa kesal kalau harus disuruh menunggu seperti sekarang. Harusnya Malfoy sudah berada di sini sepuluh menit yang lalu karena mereka memiliki kesepakatan. Tapi nyatanya, di mana pemuda itu sekarang? Sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung pemuda tersebut.

Barulah lima belas menit kemudian, samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki dari salah satu koridor tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya pemilik langkah kaki tersebut menunjukkan dirinya dari belokan koridor.

"...Terlalu sibuk bersolek, Malfoy?" tanya Harry dengan nada sinis kepada pemuda pirang yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran ketika menyadari kalau penampilan mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut terlihat berbeda. Tidak biasanya seorang Draco Malfoy yang selalu terlihat memakai jubah sutra mahal terlihat berkeliaran hanya dengan sebuah kaos _turtleneck_ berwarna hitam dan celana katun biasa. Sungguh sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin berkata seperti itu, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu sebelum aku memantraimu, Potter," balas Draco,

Harry mendecak pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Tanpa berkata apapun kepada si Pirang, Harry mulai berjalan meninggalkan koridor menuju ke halaman Hogwarts. Tidak seperti dulu ketika ia ingin berjalan-jalan di luar ia harus bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib-nya agar tidak tertangkap basah oleh Filch ataupun pengajar yang lain, saat ini ia bisa dengan terang-terangan untuk pergi karena sekarang ia adalah salah satu pengajar di sini.

"Kita mau pergi ke arah mana?" tanya Harry sambil melirik Draco yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka kemudian berhenti tepat di luar perbatasan Hutan Terlarang.

Harry mendengar Draco menggumamkan mantra Tempus untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Tidak lama kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu mengamati sekitarnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Utara.

"Apa kau yakin kita tidak perlu meminta bantuan Hagrid untuk membantu kita menemukan apa yang kau cari? Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kita sampai tersesat di dalam sana," ujar Harry sambil mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki Draco. Ia mendengus keras ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu menjadi teringat mengapa dirinya rela menemani seorang Draco Malfoy untuk menjelajahi Hutan Terlarang di malam hari seperti sekarang. Semuanya tidak lain karena kesepakatan yang mereka jalani.

Ia yang tidak ingin Ginny ataupun Ron serta keluarga Weasley yang lain mengetahui insiden yang terjadi ketika Hari Valentine beberapa hari yang lalu menyetujui permintaan—atau harus ia sebut perintah—untuk menemani pemuda itu mencari sesuatu di Hutan Terlarang. Entah apa yang ingin dicari Malfoy, Harry sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Yang sangat ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah segera memenuhi kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian segera kembali ke dalam kastil. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk berkeliaran di tempat ini.

"_Lumos!"_ seru Harry sambil berjalan tepat di belakang Draco yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyalakan tongkatnya. Kedua iris matanya menatap lekat ke arah punggung pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya kalau Draco memiliki punggung yang lebar. Ia bahkan berpikir apa pemuda itu memiliki dada yang bidang?

Harry tersentak atas pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Demi Jenggot panjang Merlin! Ia masih yakin dirinya adalah penyuka lawan jenis.

"...Hati-hati terhadap langkahmu, Potter. Aku tidak mau merepotkan diri untuk membawamu ke Hospital Wing karena kecerobohanmu."

Harry mendecak pelan setelah tersadar dari lamunannya akibat perkataan Draco. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengkhawatirkanku, Malfoy. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian mengingat bagaimana sikapmu di tahun pertama kita melewati detensi di tempat ini. Apa perlu kuingatkan, Malfoy?"

Draco mendecak pelan. "Diamlah, Potter. Kau mau membangunkan semua makhluk yang berada di sini?" katanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Harry. Dalam diam ia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ditumbuhi semak-semak dengan hanya berpenerangan dari tongkatnya. Sesekali ia menajamkan telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk penghuni hutan ini dan bukan jaminan membawa seorang Harry Potter bersamanya bisa membuatnya terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kita cari di sini, Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. Sepasang iris kelabunya terlihat lebih gelap karena penerangan yang minim.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kita ke sini mencari bahan-bahan untuk ramuanku?"

"Yeah, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apa yang akan kau cari. Kau mau kita hanya berputar-putar di sini sampai pagi?" Harry bertanya. Kedua matanya mengamati daerah sekelilingnya; sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada segerombolan laba-laba raksasa yang menyelinap di antara batang-batang pohon.

"Kita sedang mencari anggrek, Potter," kata Draco, "dan sebelum kau menanyakan mengapa kita bersusah mencarinya di hutan ini di tengah malam, itu karena anggrek jenis ini adalah jenis yang langka. Sekarang diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Harry tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia hanya mengeram pelan namun tetap mengikuti langkah mantan Slytherin tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda di depannya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Draco. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa terjebak dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Ia juga tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa dalam semua hal yang terjadi. Apakah ia harus menyalahkan dirinya karena bisa mabuk dan berakhir di tempat tidur yang sama dengan seorang Draco Malfoy ataukah ia harus menyalahkan Draco?

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tersadar kembali dari pemikirannya ketika mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi berjalan di depannya berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Ketika ia menyadari sekelilingnya, ia yakin kalau saat ini mereka berada sangat jauh dari pinggir hutan. Samar-samar Harry bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkan para penghuni Hutan Terlarang.

"Kita sampai," ujar Draco. Senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat apa yang ia cari. Tidak berniat untuk membuang waktu, Draco berjongkok di depan batang pohon besar tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memetik apa yang dicarinya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat anggrek seperti itu..."

Draco menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati pemuda bermata _emerald_ ternyata ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah penasaran dari pemuda itu.

"Namanya Anggrek Darah. Bunga yang hanya mekar setiap tujuh tahun sekali dan malam hari adalah waktu yang paling baik untuk memetiknya," jelas Draco dengan nada datar. Dengan hati-hati ia memetik bunga tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Begitu merasa cukup, ia kembali menegakkan badannya.

Harry menatap tidak percaya ke arah bunga berwarna merah yang saat ini berada di tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Geraman pelan keluar dari mantan Gryffindor tersebut ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau... kau menyuruhku untuk pergi ke Hutan Terlarang di malam hari seperti ini hanya untuk bunga? Oh—Merlin! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti, Malfoy!" bentaknya. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini sang pengajar Ramuan itu menatap heran ke arahnya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini? Ia merasa kalau ia baru saja dikerjai oleh Draco.

Draco hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu," kata pemuda bermata kelabu tersebut. "Aku menyuruhmu keluar di malam hari seperti ini bukan hanya untuk menemaniku memetik bunga ini. Tapi—"

Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan perkataannya, telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik tidak jauh darinya. Ia juga sempat mendengar suara geraman pelan dari arah yang sama. Dengan segera ia menatap Harry yang saat ini juga terlihat mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Ayo pergi. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sini," bisik Draco. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram lengan Harry dan menyeret pemuda itu menuju ke arah pinggir hutan. Ia tetap mencengkram lengan pemuda itu walau berkali-kali Harry meneriakkan protesnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu tadi, Malfoy?" desis Harry sambil menyentak tangan Draco yang mencengkram lengannya. "Mengapa kau menarikku seperti itu? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menghela nafas. "Dengar, Potter," kata Draco. "Apa yang aku lakukan tadi adalah untuk menyelamatkan hidup kita. Kau mau dimakan hidup-hidup oleh entah apapun makhluk yang mungkin saja berada di sana? Kau harusnya bersyukur."

Harry tidak membalas kata-kata Draco dan hanya mendelik kesal ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Draco ada benarnya. Hutan Terlarang menyimpan banyak makhluk-makhluk mengerikan di dalam sana.

"...Jadi," kata Harry memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "apa dengan ini kau mau menutup mulutmu tentang apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita? Aku sudah mau menemanimu memetik bunga yang kau inginkan dan sekarang aku meminta kau memenuhi janjimu."

"Tergantung."

Kedua iris hijau itu melebar. "Apa? Kau bilang 'tergantung'?"

"Ya. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Aku bisa saja tidak memberitahu orang lain di saat aku dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjamin untuk tetap tutup mulut kalau aku tidak sadar. Mabuk misalnya."

"MALFOY!" Harry berteriak. Wajahnya merah karena marah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Bukankah ia sudah memenuhi apa yang diinginkan pemuda di hadapannya? Apa yang sebenarnya mantan Slytherin itu inginkan darinya?

Draco hanya menyeringai kecil ketika melihat kemarahan di wajah Harry. Tidak mau mendapat lemparan kutukan gratis dari Auror tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi pagi akan tiba. Setidaknya ia ingin beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali memulai kegiatan mengajarnya.

**xoxoxo**

"...Masukkan pekerjaan kalian ke dalam tabung dan letakkan di mejaku. Aku akan memeriksa apakah ramuan kalian sempurna atau tidak," kata Draco sambil menatap anak-anak di kelasnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah papan tulis. "Kumpulkan esai mengenai manfaat essens Murtlap sepanjang tiga puluh senti minggu depan," katanya lagi sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membuat tulisan di papan tulis. Ia bisa mendengar keluhan yang dilontarkan anak-anak dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin di belakangnya. Namun untungnya tidak ada yang membantah.

Sepasang iris kelabunya menatap gerakan anak-anak didiknya yang perlahan mulai berjalan menuju ke mejanya dan meletakkan tabung yang ia perintahkan. Ia sempat mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat warna-warna di tabung tersebut.

"Kelas dibubarkan," gumamnya pelan sambil melambaikan tongkat dan membuat pintu ruang kelasnya terbuka. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Draco mengajar ia akan mengunci kelasnya sehingga tidak akan ada yang masuk dan mengganggu kegiatan mengajarnya. Dan ia juga bukan orang yang tidak akan segan-segan membiarkan murid-muridnya berdiri di luar kelas karena terlambat memasuki kelasnya.

Ketika satu per satu anak-anak di ruangan tersebut keluar dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana, Draco mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Ia masih lelah karena semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata sampai jam lima pagi tadi. Ia baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari pintu kelasnya.

"Apa kabar, Drake?"

Draco mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sebahu menghambur ke dalam wilayahnya. Di belakang gadis itu, sosok pemuda berkulit gelap juga terlihat memasuki ruangan.

"Berhenti berteriak, Pans. Kau membuat telingaku berdenging," erang Draco. "Tutup pintunya, Blaise."

Pemuda keturunan Italia tersebut hanya mengangguk singkat sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian menyusul Pansy yang terlebih dahulu sudah berdiri di dekap Draco.

"Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Draco kepada kedua teman yang dulu berada di satu asrama dengannya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah dinding dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sepasang iris kelabunya masih menatap lekat ke arah Pansy dan Blaise yang berdiri bersisian.

"_Come on_, Drake. Apa kami tidak bisa menemui teman kami? Kami merindukanmu," kata Pansy yang berjalan ke arah Draco kemudian bergelayut di lengan pemuda itu.

Draco hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat pelan bagian belakang tengkuknya. Ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan apa yang Pansy lakukan padanya karena mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Lagi pula kebiasaan gadis di sampingnya ini belum bisa dirubah sama sekali. Menghiraukan Pansy yang masih bergelayut di lengannya, Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda Zabini.

"Jangan mencoba membodohiku. Aku tahu kalian tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk melepas rindu denganmu. Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Draco sambil menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Ia bisa merasakan Pansy tidak lagi bermain-main di lengan kanannya dan itu berarti ada masalah serius yang mungkin sedang terjadi.

"Ini mengenai Lestrange bersaudara," ujar Blaise singkat.

**xoxoxo**

Harry melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor di Level Dua Kementerian Sihir. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tampak serius, tidak satupun ada orang yang repot-repot menyapa sang Penyelamat seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Harry sendiripun sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan mereka sehingga membuatnya terus berjalan ke arah Kantor Auror.

"Mr. Robards!" panggil Harry kepada seorang pria berambut gelap yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kubikel tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dengan segera Harry menghampiri pria tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lestrange melarikan diri dari Azkaban," ujar pria itu sambil meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Kami sedang berusaha mencari di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Kau diminta untuk menemui Kingsley di kantornya. Cepat, Mr. Potter!"

Walau masih tidak mengerti dan hanya mengetahui informasi yang setengah-setengah, Harry tetap menuruti perintah atasannya dan berjalan ke arah kantor Menteri Sihir. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena Ron yang menghubunginya melalui jalur Floo di kantor Minerva hanya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tanpa membuang waktu, iapun segera pergi ke Kementerian dan meninggalkan murid-muridnya di tengah jadwal mengajar.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir?" tanya Harry ketika ia memasuki kantor Kingsley. Pria bertubuh besar yang berada di ruangan tersebut segera mendongakkan kepalanya dari perkamen-entah-apa yang sejak tadi dibacanya.

"Duduklah, Harry."

Ia sempat mengeryit ketika Kingsley memanggil namanya namun ia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong di ruangan tersebut.

"...Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, Harry," kata Kingsley sambil menumpukan dagu pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Semalam, Rodolphus dan Rabastan Lestrange berhasil melarikan diri dari Azkaban dan sampai sekarang para Auror masih mencari ke mana mereka kabur. Aku sedikit mencemaskan hal ini karena kemungkinan besar kau akan diincar oleh mereka."

Harry hanya diam karena ia menduga pria di hadapannya masih belum selesai.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah pengikut paling setia Pangeran Kegelapan di samping Bellatrix Lestrange pastinya. Sampai sekarangpun mereka tetap seperti itu. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka masih mendendam padamu karena kaulah yang membunuh Tuan mereka," kata Kingsley.

"Apa Anda berpikir mereka akan menjadikan saya sebagai target, Sir?" tanya Harry dan Kingsley menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kalau begitu biarkan saja. Biarkan mereka mengincar saya."

"Harry..."

"Saya berkata seperti ini bukan karena saya tidak takut kalau nanti tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul di depan saya dan menyerang. Saya adalah seorang Auror dan sudah tugas saya untuk menangkap Penyihir Hitam. Bukankah seperti itu, Sir?"

Kingsley mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Harry. Dan lagi bukan hanya kau saja yang mungkin menjadi target mereka. Aku mendapat laporan kalau selama di Azkaban, Rabastan beberapa kali pernah menyebut akan membalas dendam terhadap... keluarga Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Tapi untuk apa?"

Kingsley menghela nafas. "Apa kau lupa kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah satu-satunya Pelahap Maut yang dibebaskan atas kesaksianmu? Mereka pasti berpikir kalau keluarga Malfoy terutama Lucius sudah mengkhianati Pangeran Kegelapan."

Harry terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian enam tahun yang lalu dimana Narcissa Malfoy menyelamatkannya dan kemudian Harry membalas pertolongan wanita itu dengan memberikan kesaksian agar keluarga berdarah murni tersebut tidak perlu menjalani hukuman di Azkaban.

"Lalu," kata Harry mengatasi kesunyian di antara mereka, "apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Sir?"

**xoxoxo**

Tanpa sadar Draco mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tengkuknya sendiri ketika mendengar kata-kata Blaise mengenai dua kerabatnya yang melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Cukup lama ia terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya pada dinding dingin di belakangnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Pansy dan mendapati gadis itu manatap cemas dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Draco.

"Aku bekerja di Kementerian dan satu Departemen dengan Granger, kau ingat?" kata Blaise. "Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari salah satu Auror yang datang ke Departemen kami untuk mengurus sesuatu. Begitu aku mendengar beritanya, aku segera menghubungi Pansy dan datang ke sini. Draco—"

"Aku tahu," potong pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Aku tahu kalau saat ini pasti terjadi, hanya saja tidak kusangka secepat ini."

Sang pewaris nama keluarga Malfoy itu memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian ketika ia masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Lebih tepatnya saat sidang Wizengamot berlangsung untuk menjatuhkan hukuman kepada para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan. Di saat keluarganya diputuskan untuk tidak perlu menjalani hukuman di Azkaban, salah satu Lestrange bersaudara meneriaki mereka.

"_Suatu saat nanti kalian akan mendapat balasan, Pengkhianat!"_

Draco masih ingat kalau yang meneriaki mereka adalah Rabastan. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana wajah pria itu. Sama mengerikannya seperti wajah gila Bibinya. Sedikit tergidik ketika ia mengingat mendiang Bibinya tersebut.

"Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" Pansy bertanya.

Pemuda bermata kelabu itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih sudah memberitahu kabar ini. Aku rasa beritanya sudah menyebar melalui _Prophet_."

"Sayangnya kau salah, Draco," ujar Blaise yang kini berjalan mendekati kedua temannya. "Sepertinya Menteri Sihir merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang karena ia tidak ingin terjadi kepanikan. Yang tahu masalah ini hanyalah Menteri Sihir serta orang-orang Kementerian. Ada baiknya kau segera memberitahu orang tuamu."

**xoxoxo**

Harry mengamati salah satu kursi kosong di meja panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Walau ia masih kesal karena sikap Draco kemarin malam, ia bisa membedakan yang mana masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan.

"Di mana Malfoy, Minerva?" tanya Harry kepada sang Kepala Sekolah yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Wanita berkacamata tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya ke arah Harry. "Draco meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts sore tadi. Ada hal yang harus ia urus di rumahnya. Itu yang ia katakan padaku," kata Minerva. "Apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Harry? Tidak biasanya Draco terlihat terburu-buru seperti tadi."

Harry terdiam sebentar. Ia teringat dengan apa yang diperintahkan Kingsley padanya. Masalah kaburnya Lestrange memang belum diberitakan secara luas. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui hal ini sehingga membuat ia belum yakin untuk memberitahu Minerva. Lagi pula ia harus berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan anggota keluarga Malfoy tentang masalah ini.

"Mungkin nanti, Minerva," kata Harry dengan suara pelan sambil kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Draco segera kembali karena apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan pemuda itu sangat penting.

Sepertinya untuk pertama kali dalam satu minggu terakhir, Harry tidak merasa keberuntungan menjauh darinya ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang lewat di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada para staff pengajar di Hogwarts dan menghiaraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap heran karena ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sosok tersebut. Beruntung baginya, Draco belum sempat menghilang di balik pintu yang menuju ke bawah tanah ketika ia memanggilnya.

"Malfoy!" seru Harry. Sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlangnya menangkap sosok tersebut berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan," kata Harry ketika berhasil menyusul Draco.

"Maaf, Potter. Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu berargumen. Aku perlu istirahat," kata Draco sambil meraih gagang pintu besar tersebut. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menariknya, tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh tangan lain.

"Ini masalah Lestrange," gumam Harry. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang iris kelabu itu membelalak. "Kingsley memintaku untuk memberitahumu bahwa demi keamanan keluarga kalian, untuk sementara kalian akan tinggal di Hogwarts. Minerva belum tahu masalah ini jadi ada baiknya kita memberitahunya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan bantuan Kementerian dalam masalah ini, Potter," kata Draco yang sekarang membalikkan badannya sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Harry. Ia menghela nafas sambil menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya dengan tangan. "Kami bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Apa kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco berbalik bertanya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah memasang topeng dingin yang sering ia pakai ketika masih berstatus pelajar di Hogwarts.

"Dengar, Malfoy," kata Harry, "aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita mengenal satu sama lain karena sikap sombong dan menyebalkanmu. Tapi untuk sekali saja, jangan bersikap menyebalkan dan dengarkan kataku. Lestrange bersaudara mengincar keluarga kalian. Bahkan aku sendiri juga ikut dan sekarang Kingsley menawarkan perlindungan untuk kalian sampai kedua orang itu tertangkap. Mengapa kau tidak mau menerimanya? Apa karena harga diri kalian sebagai seorang Darah Murni?"

"Lestrange mengincarmu?" Harry mengangguk. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku yang telah membunuh Voldemort?" tanya Harry dengan nada sinis.

"Oh—aku lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan_ 'the Savior'_," balas pemuda pirang itu,

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, Malfoy. Sangat mengesankan sekali."

Draco tidak membalas. Ia hanya menyunggingkan seringai khas seorang Draco Malfoy sehingga membuat Harry mengerang pelan. Oh, sepertinya Malfoy yang menyebalkan sudah kembali. Mengacuhkan tingkah pemuda di hadapannya, Harry kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau mau bertemu Kingsley untuk membicarakan masalah ini?"

Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu terdiam sebentar. "Akan kupikirkan."

**To be Continued**

**xoxoxo**

**Special thanks to: **Icchi chan, sizunT hanabi, kurok1n, YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake, N.h, aki-taka 'rei-chan, Ayu-JW, Pucca-Pucca-Pucca, Wikkey miharu, Ellechi, tyas amelia aliaia, brunette4, alana the kokkini kyria, AngelBlueEyes D'Lucifer, Namikaze lin-chan, Miss FAVORITE, Fujo Fujo-Shiichan, Nierilla Bluewalker, Micon, crossalf, alwayztora, CCloveRuki, fuuma82, Fi suki suki, Mega, ttixz lone cone bebe (mudah-mudahan sudah semua)

**Note: **err—maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai sebelum UTS, tapi pas mau dilanjutin, saya merasa kurang puas dan terpaksa dihapus semua sehingga harus memulai dari awal lagi. Saya juga menambahkan konflik agar tidak terasa membosankan. #nyengir# Tidak perlu ramblingan tidak jelas, review please...


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s): **language,possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.** You see the warning. So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

**xoxoxo**

**Chapter 5: Feeling?**

"...Senang akhirnya kau mau menemuiku, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco mengangguk singkat kepada pria berkulit gelap di hadapannya. "Terimakasih atas waktu Anda juga, Sir," katanya sambil membalas uluran tangan sang Menteri Sihir tersebut. "Saya datang ke sini untuk membicarakan tentang apa yang Anda tawarkan kepada keluarga kami."

"Aku tahu untuk apa kedatanganmu ke kantorku, Mr. Malfoy," kata Kingsley seraya mempersilahkan Draco untuk duduk di kursi kosong di hadapannya. "Dan aku senang kalau kau mau menerima tawaranku. Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini tidak bisa kita remehkan begitu saja."

"Kami tahu, Sir," kata Draco. "Saya sudah membicarakan ini dengan kedua orangtua saya dan kami memutuskan untuk menerima apa yang ditawarkan pihak Kementerian."

Sepasang iris kelabu milik Draco mengamati pria di hadapannya mengangguk singkat. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi memang hal yang sebenarnya. Setelah dua hari yang lalu ia kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya dan mengabarkan tentang berita melarikan dirinya kedua Lestrange bersaudara—yang masih tergolong kerabatnya—dari Azkaban, ia kembali menemui kedua orangtuanya untuk memberitahu apa yang ditawarkan pihak Kementerian kepada keluarganya.

Beruntung, kedua orangtuanya memutuskan menyetujui tawaran Menteri Sihir itu sehingga di sinilah ia berada. Di kantor orang paling berkuasa di Kementerian Sihir. Sendirian.

"...Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap untuk pindah ke Hogwarts?"

**xoxoxo**

"...Baiklah, anak-anak. Apa ada pertanyaan tentang pelajaran hari ini?" Harry bertanya kepada sejumlah anak-anak tahun kedua di depannya. Hari ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memberikan beberapa macam Kontra-Kutukan kepada murid-murid Hogwarts tersebut. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang miliknya mendapati ada beberapa anak yang mengacungkan tangan ke atas; berniat bertanya.

"Ya, Mr—" kata Harry kepada salah satu murid asrama Gryffindor yang duduk di urutan paling depan.

"Murray. Thomas Murray, Sir," kata anak laki-laki tersebut. "Saya ingin bertanya, bagaimana... bagaimana Anda mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Sir. Boleh kami mendengarnya langsung dari Anda?"

Terdengar bisik-bisik serta gumaman pelan dari anak-anak di ruangan tersebut. Harry hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Selalu seperti ini ketika ia mengajar untuk pertama kalinya di setiap kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Satu atau dua anak pasti akan bertanya hal semacam itu padanya dan mau tidak mau membuatnya kesal. Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain apa yang telah ia lakukan saat Perang Besar beberapa tahun yang lalu? Padahal ia sendiri ingin melupakan kenangan buruk itu namun mengapa setiap orang selalu bersikap seolah-olah kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang patut ia ceritakan dengan bebas?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan seperti itu di kelasku, Mr. Murray," kata Harry sambil menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut yang membuat anak bernama Thomas itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan aku harap tidak ada pertanyaan semacam itu lagi. Kelas dibubarkan."

Satu per satu anak-anak itu keluar sampai pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun anak yang tersisa dan meninggalkan Harry sendirian di kelasnya. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke kantornya sebelum ia mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kayu kelas tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang Filius Flitwick berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Profesor Potter," kata sang guru Mantra tersebut, "Kepala Sekolah memintamu untuk datang ke kantornya."

Harry mengerang pelan. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang diinginkan Kepala Sekolah dengan memanggilnya di jam pelajaran seperti ini? Beberapa buah pertanyaan muncul di kepala pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kantor Minerva McGonagall setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pria bertubuh kecil tersebut.

"_Ashwinder,"_ gumam Harry kepada sebuah patung _gargoyle_ raksasa yang biasa menjaga pintu masuk ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia pun segera bergegas memasuki kantor Kepala Sekolahnya begitu patung tersebut memberinya jalan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Mi—"

Ucapan sang mantan Gryffindor tersebut terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kedua iris mata hijau cemerlangnya menyiratkan sedikit keterkejutan ketika menyadari kalau di ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada Minerva seorang diri tapi ada empat orang lain lagi. Ia bukan hanya melihat seorang Draco Malfoy dan Kingsley Shacklebolt di ruangan itu tapi juga... kedua Malfoy senior.

Ya, Lucius serta Narcissa Malfoy-lah yang ia lihat tengah mendudukkan diri mereka di dua buah kursi di sisi kanan ruang Kepala Sekolah sementara Draco Malfoy dan sang Menteri Sihir duduk di sisi lainnya. Harry mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari apa yang mungkin sedang terjadi di tempat ini.

"Kami sudah menunggumu, Harry," kata Minerva dari kursi kerjanya; membuka kembali percakapan yang sempat terputus ketika kedatangan Harry. "Kemarilah, Kingsley ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu."

Harry hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kelima orang di ruangan tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang telah disihir terlebih dahulu oleh Minerva. Dalam diam, ia mengamati kedua Malfoy senior tidak jauh darinya. Walau enam tahun telah berlalu sejak perang terjadi, Harry tidak melihat sedikit pun berbedaan dari kedua orang itu.

Angkuh. Bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan. Berharga diri tinggi.

_Well_—bukankah semua itu memang ciri khas seorang Malfoy?

"...Baiklah," kata Kingsley yang membuat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua Malfoy senior tersebut. "Kalian yang berada di sini pasti sudah tahu berita tentang kaburnya kedua Lestrange bersaudara dari Azkaban serta mengapa kalian semua berada di sini, di Hogwarts. Selama mereka berdua belum tertangkap, aku atas izin Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts untuk sementara meminta kalian berempat tinggal di sini demi keselamatan kalian sendiri mengingat kemungkinan besar kalian akan menjadi target kedua Lestrange.

"Aku juga akan mengirim beberapa orang Auror untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar Hogwarts siapa tahu ada yang melihat kedua buronan itu. Aku juga sangat mengharapkan kalian tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada pihak luar tentang masalah ini. Kita tidak menginginkan adanya rumor aneh yang beredar di luar sana..."

Untuk beberapa saat berikutnya, Harry tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan sang Menteri Sihir tersebut. Ia terlalu terpaku pada sosok Draco Malfoy yang mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Kingsley. Bukan karena ia mulai tertarik kepada pemuda berambut platina itu.

_Hell no!_ Ia hanya mengamati pemuda itu karena sejak tadi pewaris Malfoy tersebut tidak henti-hentinya memegangi lengan kirinya dengan wajah pemuda itu tidak sedingin dan seangkuh biasanya. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu. Ia hanya menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada guru Ramuan tersebut.

"...Mr. Potter, kau mendengarkanku?"

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Kingsley dan mendapati pria bertubuh besar itu tengah menatapnya.

"Ya, Sir?"

Kingsley menghela nafas panjang dan membuat Harry langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu sibuk mengamati mantan Slytherin itu sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang Kingsley ucapkan.

"Aku tahu kalau saat ini kau sangat disibukkan dengan posisimu sebagai seorang pengajar di sini," kata Menteri Sihir tersebut lagi, "tapi bisakah kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang Auror di lingkungan sekolah, Mr. Potter?"

Harry mengangguk singkat. _"Yes, Sir."_

.

.

"Menara Ketua Murid ini sama sekali tidak digunakan. Jadi untuk sementara kalian berdua akan menempati ruangan ini," kata Minerva kepada kedua Malfoy senior yang saat ini tengah mengamati ruangan luas tersebut. Harry yang merasa tidak ada hubungan dengan semua itu memilih untuk menyandarkan diri di dekat pintu masuk menara tersebut dengan kedua matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok Draco Malfoy yang terlihat mendudukkan diri di depan perapian yang menyala.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Tapi yang pastinya, mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut terlihat lebih pemdiam dari biasanya. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Draco, tidak satu pun kata-kata bernada sindiran yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

Apakah masalah ini begitu membuat pemuda itu tertekan?

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian berdua betah berada di sini," kata Minerva lagi sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk menara tersebut. "Katakan saja kalau ada yang kalian perlukan."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Minerva. Lucius dan aku sangat menghargainya."

Harry melihat Minerva menganggukkan kepala menanggapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Narcissa Malfoy barusan. "Sama sekali tidak masalah untukku, Narcissa," katanya. "Lagi pula aku berhutang banyak kepada Kingsley atas bantuannya selama ini jadi wajar saja aku membantunya dalam masalah yang kalian hadapi. Kalau memang tidak ada yang kalian perlukan, aku permisi. Masih ada hal yang perlu kuurus. Selamat siang."

Dan Minerva pun berlalu.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pergi. Masih ada kelas yang harus kuajar," kata Harry yang menyadari tidak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama berada di sini. Ia baru akan meraih gagang pintu kayu di hadapannya ketika suara berat yang memanggil nama belakangnya dan segera menyadari kalau yang memanggilnya barusan adalah seorang Lucius Malfoy.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar, Mr. Potter," kata Kepala Keluarga Malfoy tersebut kepadanya. Harry mengangguk singkat sembari mengikuti kedua orang itu dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa tunggal di depan perapian; tepat di hadapan sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy.

"Kami hanya ingin kau tahu kalau baik Rodolphus dan Rabastan adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya," kata Lucius sambil menatap ke arah istrinya. "Mereka bisa berbuat hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita bayangkan. Bagi kami, dulu mereka memang masih tergolong keluarga. Namun bukan berarti kami tidak ingin mereka ditangkap. Kau harus tahu, setelah perang berlalu, kami hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan yang tenang tanpa adanya hal-hal semacam ini. Kami harap pihak Kementerian segera menyelesaikan masalah kedua Lestrange ini."

Harry menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh, ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama tapi bagaimana mungkin semuanya selesai kalau keberadaan kedua orang itu saja mereka tidak tahu. Ia tahu saat ini Auror sudah dikerahkan untuk memburu mereka dan sekarang menunggu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang mereka punya.

"Aku mengerti, Mr. Malfoy," kata Harry sambil menyamankan diri di kursi empuk tersebut. Sayang, berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan tiga orang Malfoy sama sekali tidak akan membuatnya nyaman. "Mari kita tunggu saja hasil."

**xoxoxo**

Draco hanya bisa diam saja ketika perlahan punggung Harry menghilang di balik pintu Menara Ketua Murid setelah perbincanga singkat antar kedua orangtuanya dan pemuda itu. Ia juga tidak berkata apa-apa ketika kedua orangtuanya menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan siang atau tidak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mum," katanya kepada sosok Ibunya. "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantorku. Masih ada esai yang harus kuperiksa serta dua kelas lagi setelah makan siang. Kalian beristirahatlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tanpa menunggu salah satu orangtuanya bertanya tentang hal lain lagi, Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari menara tersebut. Dalam diam, ia memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak akan berbohong ketika ditanyai apa pendapatnya tentang kaburnya kedua Lestrange bersaudara tersebut. Dengan jujur ia akan mengatakan kalau ia sangat cemas. Kedua pamannya itu boleh dikatakan tidak waras—sama seperti bibinya—dan bukan tidak mungkin kedua orang itu bisa berbuat nekat mengingat mereka pernah mendekam di Azkaban selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu sepertinya tidak sadar ke mana langkah kakinya. Ia baru sadar ketika merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang bertiup membelai wajahnya. Kedua iris kelabunya menyapu keadaan sekitar dan seketika itu ia mendecak saat menyadari di mana ia berada sekarang.

Sejak kapan ia sudah berada di pinggir Danau?

Sambil menghela nafas karena terlalu banyak melamun, Draco memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dibukanya dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakainya dan kemudian menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon di dekatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot untuk merapalkan mantra penghangat di sekitarnya mengingat udara sudah tidak sedingin biasanya karena sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba.

Draco termenung seorang diri sambil menikmati pemandangan permukaan danau yang masih membeku. Tanpa sadar, ia mengingat kembali masa-masa ketika ia masih menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Masa dimana ia melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Kesalahan yang membuatnya harus terus terkungkung dalam kenangan yang menyakitkan. Kenangan yang hampir membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh kalau saja Ayah Baptis-nya tidak menghentikannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sampai sekarang, Draco selalu menyesali mengapa ia bisa melangkah di jalan yang salah dan membiarkan ayahnya untuk menentukan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil.

Menjadi seorang _Death Eater_ dan membuatnya menerima 'tanda' yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia hapus.

Draco kembali menghela nafas panjang sembari memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram erat lengan kirinya. Mencengkram tepat di mana Tanda Kegelapan berada. Satu-satunya hal yang mengingatkan pemuda itu kalau ia pernah menjadi satu bagian dari seorang penyihir paling gila sepanjang masa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini sendirian, Malfoy?"

Draco yang tersentak karena ada yang berbicara kepadanya segera membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia mendengus pelan ketika melihat sosok seorang Harry Potter tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kedua iris mata pemuda itu terpaku ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Potter?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu, Malfoy," kata pemuda itu. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mau tahu apa yang kaukerjakan di tempat seperti ini."

"Ya, terserah kau saja, _Scar-head_."

**xoxoxo**

Harry hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya ke arah sosok Draco Malfoy ketika pemuda itu memilih untuk mengacuhkan dirinya begitu saja dan lebih memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Apa di hadapannya sekarang memang benar-benar Draco Malfoy? Orang yang biasanya tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan untuk mengatainya dan mengolok-oloknya.

Penasaran dengan sikap pemuda berambut pirang itu yang terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya membuat Harry perlahan mendekati pemuda itu dan berjongkok di samping sosoknya. Ia hampir saja lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas ketika menyadari kalau pemuda seorang Draco Malfoy tengah tertidur di tempat seperti ini dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang. Tenang dan damai. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan wajah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu di kantor Minerva tadi.

Harry yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam saja sambil memandangi wajah yang terlihat tenang tersebut. Ragu antara apakah harus membangunkan pemuda itu karena tidak baik tertidur di luar di cuaca dingin seperti ini atau membangunkan mantan Slytherin tersebut dan mengganggu tidur yang sepertinya sedang dibutuhkan sosok di hadapanya. Menghela nafas panjang, Harry pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja Draco tertidur. Dibukanya jubah penyihir yang ia pakai dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat tepat di samping sosok Draco setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan mantra untuk menghangatkan udara di sekitarnya. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya terjangkit flu.

"_Well_, aku pasti sudah gila dengan berbuat seperti ini," gumam Harry dengan suara pelan sambil bermain-main dengan rumput yang tertutup salju di sekitarnya. Ia menggumamkan mantra Tempus untuk sekadar memeriksa jam berapa saat ini. Beruntung, masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi sampai jam makan siang berakhir. Ia pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sosok Draco yang tengah tertidur.

Harry tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantan musuh besarnya semasa masih menjadi seorang murid di Hogwarts. Semuanya terasa begitu kebetulan.

Dari ia yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dengan sosok Draco yang memeluknya dalam keadaan tanpa busana dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di malam itu, kemudian ia yang diperintahkan untuk menggantikan Proudfoot sebagai pengajar sementara dan kembali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu karena Draco adalah pengajar Ramuan di sini, sampai akhirnya ia harus terjebak untuk mengawasi serta melindungi ketiga Malfoy karena kaburnya Lestrange bersaudara. Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga hal itu.

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar bunyi gemerisik pelan dari semak-semak tidak jauh darinya. Segera saja sang pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tersebut menyiagakan tongkat di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menguncang pelan tubuh Draco.

"_What the hell_, Po—"

"Diam," Harry mendesis pelan tanpa menatap sosok Draco. Perlahan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah suara tadi. "Stu—apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini?"

Harry yang saat itu hendak melancarkan sebuah serangan seketika menghentikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan ketika menyadari kalau yang menimbulkan suara berisik tadi adalah salah satu murid Hogwarts. Murid laki-laki dari Ravenclaw lebih tepatnya. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan tongkat miliknya.

"_Sorry_, Profesor," kata anak laki-laki di hadapannya. "Saya sedang mencari binatang peliharaan saya."

"Kau kehilangan kodokmu lagi, Mr. Crawford?"

Harry yang saat itu terlalu terpaku kepada sosok anak laki-laki berambut cokelat kemerahan yang mengingatkannya dengan keluarga Weasley itu sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sosok Draco yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia hampir saja menolehkan kepalanya namun urung ketika menyadari seberapa dekat dirinya sekarang dengan pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya lebih memilih untuk tetap menatap ke depan.

"Ye-Yes, Sir. Tiba-tiba saja Tod melarikan diri dan saya mengejarnya sampai ke sini."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kembali ke kastil sebelum udara dingin membunuhmu."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, anak laki-laki berambut cokelat kemerahan itu pun berlari menuju kastil; meninggalkan Harry sendiri dengan pemuda pirang di belakangnya.

"Dia mengingatkanku kepada Neville," gumam Harry tanpa sadar.

"Huh, Longbottom dengan kodok anehnya itu? Kudengar kalau ia sedang berkeliling ke luar negeri untuk mengikuti Lovegood dan akhirnya membuat Pomoma harus menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk pensiun. Apa yang kedua orang bodoh itu lakukan?"

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya; merasa kesal karena Draco berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kedua temannya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk melontarkan sebuah kutukan kepada mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Sayang, ia lupa kalau Draco berada tepat di belakangnya sehingga ketika ia berbalik, wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah pemuda itu; membuat Harry bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco saking dekatnya jarak di antara mereka.

Harry terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang lekat sepasang kilau kelabu di hadapannya. Baik dirinya atau Draco tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka tetap diam sambil memandang wajah sosok di hadapannya; mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bukankah seharusnya ia melayangkan sebuah kutukan kepada pemuda itu karena telah menghina temannya? Atau paling tidak bukannya ia harus menjauhkan diri dari sosok seorang Draco Malfoy? Tapi mengapa saat ini ia tetap diam dan tidak berniat menjauh sedikit pun?

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Potter?" bisik Draco tepat di depan wajahnya. Harry seketika memejamkan kedua matanya ketika jemari pucat dan dingin milik pemuda itu membelai sisi kanan wajahnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kauinginkan. Apa kau menginginkan ini?"

Harry memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya ketika perlahan jemari pucat pemuda di hadapannya turun ke arah leher dan tengkuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tetap diam atau menjauh?

"Harry..."

Draco yang berbisik lembut di telinganya membuat Harry mau tidak mau merinding akibat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya segera menegang ketika ia merasakan hembusan lembut nafas Draco di telinganya dan perlahan turun ke arah tengkuknya; membuatnya mengigit keras bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan walau sepelan apa pun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya seolah-olah menikmati apa yang dilakukan Draco. Apakah memang benar kalau mereka pernah melakukan sesuatu saat itu?

Harry harusnya tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi mengingat apa yang ia rasakan ketika itu.

"Malfoy, he-hentikan," kata Harry sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tongkatnya. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Draco malah semakin berani untuk menempelkan bibir pada pada tengkuknya; membuat nafasnya berubah pendek dan memburu.

"Tubuhmu berkata lain, Harry. Katakan sekarang, apa yang kauinginkan?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata semakin erat ketika kembali merasakan nafas Draco di depan wajahnya. Ia langsung tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada bibinya.

Sepasang kelopak mata kecokelatan yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sepasang iris mata hijau cemerlang yang membelalak lebar ketika menyadari kalau bibirnya tengah dipagut oleh pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya yang saat ini tengah mencoba untuk mengalungkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

Harry sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Draco akan kembali menciumnya. Namun ciuman kali ini terasa sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan ciuman yang pernah diberikan pemuda itu ketika hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Hogwarts. Terasa begitu lembut dan menyesakkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Draco saat ini.

Cemas, khawatir dan sedikit... ketakutan?

Itukah yang dirasakan Draco saat ini?

Apakah itu yang menyebabkan Draco sedikit berbeda sejak ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu?

Perlahan, Harry kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah mengapa ia ingin merasakan apa yang Draco rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin Draco membagi sedikit apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Harry menginginkan ini.

Tongkat _Holy_ pemuda itu terjatuh ke arah tanah yang berumput dan terabaikan begitu saja ketika Harry memutuskan untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pucat pemuda itu dan menarik Draco semakin merapat kepadanya. Ia membiarkan tangan Draco yang tadi memeluknya bergerak dan membelai lembut punggungnya. Ia juga membiarkan Draco menyusupkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan mulai bergulat untuk memperebutkan dominasi yang tentu saja pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Draco.

Harry sama sekali tidak peduli siapa yang memenangkan pergulatan tersebut. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sentuhan dari pemuda itu. Sentuhan Draco.

Kedua bibir saling berpagut satu sama lain seolah-olah tidak peduli di mana mereka berada saat ini dan bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ada orang yang memergoki mereka. Namun mereka yang sama sekali tidak peduli tetap saling berpagut satu sama lain sampai akhirnya paru-paru mereka berteriak meminta pasokan udara.

Harry yang merasa udara di paru-parunya menipis, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman tersebut; hanya menyisakan seuntai benang _saliva_ tipis ketika bibirnya terpisah dengan bibir Draco. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Harry mencoba menatap sosok di hadapannya. Mencoba menerka arti raut wajah Draco.

"Apa—"

Ucapan Harry tertelan ketika Draco kembali memagut bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dan panas. Ia yang sama sekali sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya memilih untuk membalas setiap sentuhan yang diberikan bibir Draco padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekati tempat itu. Ia baru menyadari ketika telinganya menangkap pekik kaget seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya. Memproses apa yang mungkin terjadi, Harry pun memutuskan untuk mendorong keras tubuh Draco.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Harry?"

**To be Continued**

**xoxoxo**

**Makasih banyak untuk **Nadia-Veela, Icchi-chan, N.h, Fi suki-suki, Yurika 'Yuri-chan' Shirosaki, muthiamomogi, Meg-chan, Kondou Chiharu, Kyuu-chan, Ellechi, alwayztora, Pitto-Pitto-chan, CCloveRuki, ttixz lone cone bebe, Haru no Yuuchan999, crossalf, Micon, Pucca-Pucca-Pucca, icha22madhen, Ai HinataLawliet, Namikaze lin-chan dan potter, yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-review **(HUGS)**

**Dan maaf update-nya lama. Sesuatu membuat saya tidak puas dengan apa yang saya kerjakan sebelumnya sehingga saya memilih mengerjakan dua oneshoot untuk memperbaiki mood **#kicked!** Sekalian membayar hutang **#melirikMuth-chan.

**Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6: Unspoken Word?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s): **language,possible OOC, **blood**, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.** You see the warning. So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

:::

**Chapter 6: Unspoken word?**

"...Apa yang kaulakukan, Harry?"

Harry membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika sesosok wanita yang ia kenal tengah berdiri tepat di belakang sosok Malfoy. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda berambut pirang itu dan kemudian mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Harry?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia memungut tongkat miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia yang sama sekali tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Draco segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terpaku di tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh lagi ketika sosok Minerva McGonagall memanggilnya.

Harry terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tanpa melihat pun ia bisa tahu kalau tatapan murid-murid yang berada di koridor tengah tertuju padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah pergi dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia perlu berpikir.

Demi semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, mengapa Minerva harus tiba-tiba datang dan memergoki apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Draco barusan? Walau wanita itu belum pasti melihat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di pinggir danau, tidak lantas membuat ia yakin kalau Minerva tidak akan menduga apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Bagaimana kalau sang Kepala Sekolah akan menceritakan hal tersebut ke keluarga Weasley? Ke Ginny?

Harry bisa merasakan perutnya terasa tidak nyaman ketika mengingat tunangannya. Ya, tunangan. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu akibat berjalan tergesa-gesa ke ruangannya, ia segera menyandarkan diri di pintu kayu di belakangnya. Kedua kelopak mata pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu terpejam erat; tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Saat ini, ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mengapa... mengapa dengan begitu mudahnya ia seolah-olah bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang Draco Malfoy? Mengapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak dan bahkan sepertinya menyukai apa yang Malfoy lakukan padanya?

Harry meremas helaian rambut hitamnya dengan kedua tangan. Terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin ketika perasaan bersalah kembali melandanya.

Harusnya ia sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti itu. Harusnya ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan hal barusan terjadi begitu saja. Di mana akal sehatnya berada? Ia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

**xoxoxo**

"Kau..."

Draco hanya menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar Minerva bersuara. Tidak perlu untuknya mengalihkan pandangan dari Danau Hitam ke arah wanita itu karena ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang tertuju kepadanya. Ia tahu kalau Minerva pasti akan bertanya tentang hal yang mungkin saja dilihat wanita itu barusan.

"...Memang bukan tempatku untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi kalian, Mr. Malfoy," kata Minerva padanya. Ia masih tidak menatap wanita itu. "Tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu kalau apa yang kalian lakukan barusan sama sekali tidak pantas dilakukan di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Harusnya kau bisa berpikir akan ada orang yang akan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan. Hal seperti itu tidak pantas—"

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau sesama laki-laki tidak pantas untuk berciuman?" potong Draco. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya segera menatap tajam ke arah sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berkata seperti itu."

Minerva memilih untuk menghela nafas panjang ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari pemuda di hadapannya. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon terdekat. Jujur saja, saat ini ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Melihat kedua staf pengajarnya sedang bercumbu di luar kastil seperti tadi cukup membuatnya seperti terkena _Petrificus Totalus_. Ia bahkan sempat terpaku tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kaulakukan, Draco?" Minerva berujar dengan cukup pelan. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah sosok sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy. "Kau dan Harry? Merlin, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu akan terjadi di antara kalian."

"Kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa, Minerva."

Minerva hanya bisa mengira kalau saat ini ia baru saja mengalami gangguan pendengaran mendadak. Bagaimana mungkin sang guru Ramuan itu bisa berkata demikian padahal sudah jelas-jelas ia melihat sendiri bagaimana kedua staf pengajarnya berciuman. Orang awam yang melihat pun pasti menduga kalau kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja.

"Jangan kaupikir hanya dengan melihat kami berciuman langsung membuatmu menganggap kalau kami memiliki hubungan yang lebih, Profesor McGonagall," kata Draco sambil menyisiri rambut dengan tangan kanannya. "Kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kau juga sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir kalau hal seperti itu akan terulang kembali. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Profesor."

Draco terdiam ketika kalimat-kalimat tersebut meluncur tanpa terkendali dari bibirnya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau hal seperti tadi tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Kalau boleh bicara dengan jujur, ia sangat menyukai ketika dirinya mencium sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Harry. Bagaimana pemuda itu membalas setiap pagutan yang ia berikan. Bagaimana semuanya terasa begitu... menyenangkan? Apakah ketika Harry membalas setiap ciuman yang ia berikan ia boleh beranggapan kalau setidaknya pemuda itu memiliki perasaan kepadanya? Kepada dirinya yang hanya mantan _Death Eater_ sekaligus mantan musuh bebuyutan ketika masih sekolah?

Draco ingin tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa.

Sungguh, pemikiran tersebut seharusnya tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa menganggapnya lebih hanya karena satu malam yang mereka habiskan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Apalagi ketika mengingat kalau pemuda itu mempunyai seseorang yang lebih penting dari seorang Draco Malfoy, hal seperti itu rasanya sangat mustahil.

Ya, sangat mustahil sekali, Draco. Ia membatin.

"...Lebih baik kau melupakan apa yang baru saja kaulihat, Kepala Sekolah," kata Draco setelah keheningan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Minerva. Dengan segera ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang. "Dan mungkin seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Draco tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu kalau sang Kepala Sekolah menghela nafas panjang dan tanpa berkata apa pun segera meninggalkannya. Dalam diam, ia memilih untuk menatap kerimbunan pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian kembali menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berada di dekat pemuda beriris _emerald_ tersebut sering membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Awalnya, ia memang hanya berencana untuk menggoda Harry karena menurutnya, melihat wajah panik pemuda itu merupakan suatu hiburan tersendiri di tengah rutinitasnya yang monoton dan masalah dengan Lestrange bersaudara. Tapi sekarang, hal itu sama sekali berbeda. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana Harry bereaksi dengan setiap sentuhannya. Bagaimana ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya dengan mengecup lembut bibir merah pemuda itu.

Katakan ia sudah gila karena memikirkan hal-hal tersebut.

Atau ia memang sudah gila?

Draco menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Hal ini tidak boleh terus berlanjut, pikirnya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan kegilaan ini terus menggerogoti dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry dan dirinya mempunyai dunia yang berbeda. Saat ini, pemuda itu mempunyai kehidupan tersendiri. Bersama dengan orang lain tentunya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terus menerus terjebak dengan perasaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Potter," desahnya pelan pada kekosongan di sekitarnya.

**xoxoxo**

_Harry menatap ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat berwarna putih serta kekosongan dan desir angin yang membuat kulitnya meremang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berada di tempat seperti ini._

_Ia berjalan seorang diri. Tidak ada siapa pun. Tidak ada apa pun. Hanya kekosongan yang entah mengapa membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia berada di tempat aneh seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana langkah kakinya membawanya. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat aneh ini._

_Ia terus berjalan; mengabaikan suasana aneh di sekitarnya dan baru berhenti ketika sebuah pintu berwarna hitam muncul tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dengan langkah lebar, Harry berjalan ke arah pintu itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Berjalan memasuki pintu di hadapannya._

_Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya melebar ketika menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Saat ini ia berdiri di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda. Di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim lebih tepatnya. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia hanya bisa mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya mual. Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari di mana aroma busuk itu berasal. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika melihat sumber aroma tersebut._

_Di sana, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia menyipitkan matanya sembari berjalan ke arah tubuh-tubuh itu._

"_Tidak..." bisiknya pelan. "Tidak..."_

_Harry tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang karena ia mengenali wajah-wajah dari tubuh yang terbaring kaku di hadapannya. Wajah-wajah dari orang yang terpenting di hidupnya._

_Ibunya, Ayahnya, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dobby, Ron, Hermione, dan... Malfoy?_

"_Tidak..."_

"_...Mengapa kau tampak terkejut, Potter?"_

_Harry yang terkejut ketika sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya dari arah belakang segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika sepasang iris berwarna merah tertuju ke arahnya. Tidak lupa, sebuah seringai lebar terpatri di wajah pucat laksana ular milik pria yang pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya._

.

.

Harry tersentak bangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mual. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kamar mandi; tidak berniat untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

Tubuh pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Ia berusaha keras mengenyahkan gambaran-gambaran dari mimpi yang dilihatnya.

Bagaimana ia melihat tubuh-tubuh kosong tanpa nyawa milik orang-orang yang dikenalnya terbaring begitu saja di atas permukaan lantai yang dingin...

Bagaimana ia melihat cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir dari tubuh-tubuh tersebut...

Ia bahkan masih bisa mencium aroma amis di tempat itu.

Harry kembali merasakan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Dengan cepat ia membenamkan wajahnya di wastafel dan membuka keran air; menyiram kepalanya dengan air yang dingin.

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Harry untuk kembali tenang. Masih menopangkan tubuh pada pinggiran wastafel, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas kalau wajahnya tidak dalam keadaan yang dikatakan baik. Gurat kelelahan samar-samar terpatri di wajah pemuda itu dengan helaian rambut gelapnya yang menjuntai akibat basah terkena guyuran air.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. Diraihnya sebuah handuk yang tersampir tidak jauh darinya kemudian menyeka seluruh air yang tersisa di wajahnya. Dalam diam, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur.

Mimpi itu adalah salah satu mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami. Walau Voldemort sudah mati dan ia tidak lagi dihantui mengenai 'koneksi'-nya dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan, bukan berarti ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia masih sering bermimpi buruk. Bermimpi tentang orang-orang yang menjadi korban Perang Besar.

Ia masih sering merasakan rasa bersalah ketika mengingat orang-orang itu. Mengingat bagaimana ia menyaksikan sendiri nyawa-nyawa yang hilang karena kejadian tersebut. Ia sering merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang itu.

Tapi siapakah dia yang bisa mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dan menyelamatkan orang-orang tersebut? Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Pemuda biasa yang cukup beruntung untuk berkali-kali selamat dari Voldemort. Tidak lebih.

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa waktu, dengan enggan Harry menggumamkan mantra Tempus dan mendapati kalau sebentar lagi waktu sarapan tiba. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya. Ia ingat kalau kemarin ia sama sekali tidak sempat untuk mengganti baju karena langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia hanya ingin menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang berenang bebas di kepalanya. Pikiran mengenai pemuda berambut pirang platina dan seluruh hal yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Aula Besar. Tanpa berniat melirik ke arah lain, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja Pengajar. Sempat ia mendapati kalau tatapan Minerva mengacu kepadanya namun dengan cepat Harry mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia masih belum sempat berbicara dengan wanita itu mengenai kejadian kemarin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan Hagrid dan mulai menikmati sarapannya. Sesekali kedua iris mata pemuda itu melirik ke arah ujung meja di mana biasanya sang pewaris Malfoy duduk. Satu hal yang tidak biasa ia lihat di saat jam makan berlangsung. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di sana. Dalam hati ia ingin tahu, di mana Malfoy berada.

Ia tersadar atas pemikirannya sendiri. Untuk apa ia repot-repot ingin mengetahui di mana pemuda itu berada? Semua itu bukan urusannya.

**xoxoxo**

_Hari ini terasa berbeda,_ Harry membatin. Ia memang sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang aneh atau mengalami kesulitan ketika mengajar anak-anak tahun Kedua dan Ketujuh. Hanya saja setelah jam mengajarnya hari ini berakhir, ia tetap merasa ada yang salah. Ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Harry memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding batu yang dingin di luar kelasnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya menyapu ke sekitar; mendapati anak-anak yang berjalan di koridor. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hantu-hantu Hogwarts yang melintas di depannya; seolah-olah pikiran pemuda itu tidak sedang berada di sana.

"...Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu melamun, Harry."

Mantan Gryffindor itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada siapa pun yang baru saja menyapanya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat sosok sang Kepala Sekolah entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Saat ini, ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu langsung dengan Minerva. Mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana wanita itu memergokinya saja sudah membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Yeah, hanya sedang berpikir mengenai beberapa hal, Minerva," kata Harry. "Apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini. Kau tidak sedang kabur dari pekerjaanmu, bukan?"

Minerva menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja bukan itu, Harry. Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Harry bisa merasakan lagi-lagi perutnya terasa tidak nyaman namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepala sembari berjalan bersisian dengan Minerva. Sedikit gugup ketika pandangan wanita itu mengarah kepadanya.

"...Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang apa yang kulihat kemarin, Harry," wanita itu berkata ketika mereka melintasi pintu yang menuju ke Aula Besar. "Aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian karena menurutku kalian sudah dewasa untuk memutuskan. Hanya satu yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Harry memilih untuk diam sejenak. Diremasnya pelan helaian rambut hitamnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat wanita itu pasti akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Dan saat ini, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah, Minerva," Harry menjawab dengan nada berbisik; menolak untuk menatap wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ya dan tidak."

Minerva menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi jawaban yang dilontarkan Harry. Lewat sudut matanya, ia mengamati perilaku pemuda di sampingnya. Terlihat jelas kalau Harry sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali berbicara.

"_Well_, aku agak terkejut melihat kejadian kemarin," katanya dengan suara pelan. Cukup untuk didengar oleh Harry. "Kedua staf pengajarku melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat terbuka. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Untung hanya aku yang memergoki kalian dan bukan orang lain."

"Yeah, cukup beruntung karena aku sedikit yakin kalau kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa pun."

Minerva mendengus pelan. "Kau benar dan aku harap hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Setidaknya lakukanlah di tempat tertutup, Profesor Potter."

Mau tidak mau, Harry mendecak atas komentar Kepala Sekolahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia melirik ke arah wanita itu. "Kau sama sekali tidak masalah melihat hal semacam itu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Harry. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Tapi..." wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "...apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau seandainya Mrs. Weasley mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar dari Draco kalau... kalau kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tidakkah aneh kalian _well_—kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan—tanpa memiliki hubungan apa pun?"

Harry kembali memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau Ginny mengetahui apa yang pernah terjadi dengannya dan Malfoy. Marah? Tentu saja, pikir Harry. Ginny mungkin akan kecewa atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa pernah ia duga sama sekali. Haruskah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua ini? Entahlah.

"Apa... apa kau memiliki perasaan terhadap Draco, Harry?"

Harry yang saat itu berjalan ke arah halaman sekolah segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kedua iris _emerald_ miliknya melebar atas pertanyaan Minerva. Dengan cepat, ia menatap ke arah wanita itu.

"Da-Darimana kau berpikiran demikian?"

Minerva mengedikkan bahunya. "Katakan saja intuisi seorang wanita, Profesor."

Sang Auror tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk mengerang pelan. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa berpikir demikian? Mempunyai perasaan terhadap mantan Pangeran Slytherin? Semacam rasa suka?

"Aku tidak menyukai Malfoy, Minerva."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menanyakan apa kau menyukai Draco, Harry. Aku hanya bertanya apa kau memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda itu atau tidak. Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Wha—"

Harry harus memotong kata-katanya sendiri ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang berjalan dari arah pondok Hagrid berada. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan yang terpaku ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia yang bahkan menghiraukan pertanyaan entah-apa yang dilontarkan Minerva kepadanya dan memilih untuk mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki sosok sang pengajar Ramuan itu. Hanya satu yang ia tahu. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi seorang Draco Malfoy untuk menyeberangi halaman sekolah dan mendekati tempat di mana ia dan Minerva berdiri.

"Sore, Kepala Sekolah," ujar Draco dengan sangat singkat sembari berlalu menuju ke arah kastil. Harry merasakan hatinya tiba-tiba saja mencelos ketika pemuda itu hanya berlalu tanpa menyapanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arahnya. Seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak berada di sana. Harry tidak pernah tahu kalau perasaan seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku_?' ia membatin. Kedua matanya terpaku ke arah di mana sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menghilang; meninggalkan sebuah ruang hampa di hatinya.

Apa ia memang memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang Draco Malfoy?

"...Harry?"

Harry mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Minerva. Ia sama sekali melupakan keberadaan wanita itu. Menyingkirkan apa pun perasaan yang dialaminya barusan, Harry kembali ke kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku lupa menyampaikan satu hal padamu," kata Minerva. Kedua mata wanita itu yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata sempat menyipit sejenak. "Kingsley baru saja menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau Proudfoot sudah keluar dari St. Mungo. Mungkin dalam dua atau tiga hari ke depan ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts."

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **maaf sedikit pendek dan updatenya lama. Tiba-tiba idenya menguap begitu saja. Oke, terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan me-review **(HUGS)** love you, pals! Dan sementara saya mengetik lanjutan chapternya karena saya ingin segera menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini, saya tunggu reviewnya ya...

Review atau concrit?


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Understand

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s): **language,possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.** You see the warnings. So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

:::

**Chapter 7: I don't understand.**

"_...You are an idiot, Harry."_

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya; menatap heran ke arah gadis berambut cokelat mengembang yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau mengatakan aku idiot? Maukah kau memberitahuku dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu, 'Mione? Aku ke sini untuk meminta nasehat padamu dan bukannya mendengarkan bagaimana kau mengejekku."

"Aku tahu dan aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Apa kau lupa kalau aku memberitahumu untuk tidak perlu menanggapi Malfoy dan bersikap saja seolah-olah kalian sama sekali tidak saling mengenal?" Hermione berkata sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir kosong yang berada di hadapan Harry dan ke cangkir miliknya sendiri. "Tapi apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan nasehatku."

"_Sorry."_

Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari menyeruput teh dari cangkir miliknya. Dalam diam ia mengamati sosok Harry. Kembali menghela nafas ketika melihat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan temannya saat ini. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana Harry bisa berada di sini, di flat miliknya. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut saat perapian di flat-nya menyala padahal hari masih cukup pagi. Ia bahkan baru saja bangun tidur dan bersiap menyiapkan sarapan namun urung ketika Harry datang dalam keadaan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Harry Potter yang ia kenal.

"Harry..." panggil Hermione; meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda di hadapannya. "...apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kau ceritakan barusan. Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa?"

Kali ini giliran Harry yang menghela nafas. Ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Hermione yang mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Malfoy sepanjang ia mengajar di Hogwarts. Bagaimana dan apa yang mereka lakukan di Hutan Terlarang sampai apa yang terjadi di pinggir Danau Hitam sampai akhirnya Minerva memergoki mereka. Ia sudah bisa menduga bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak percaya? Ya, ekspresi wajah seperti itulah yang ia dapat.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak punya alasan jelas, 'Mione. Tubuhku seolah-olah bereaksi sendiri dengan semua yang dilakukan Malfoy. _Hell_! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Kau tahu, aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku," kata Harry dengan nada frustasi. Entah mengapa sejak Malfoy bersikap sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada, ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman. "Dan sekarang masalah bertambah dengan Minerva yang melihat semua itu."

"Harry—"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku tidak waras, 'Mione. Aku sungguh bingung dan kuharap kau bisa membantuku dengan memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Semua hal yang terjadi, semua sikap Malfoy, tidak ada yang bisa kumengerti. Semuanya sangat aneh."

Hermione terdiam cukup lama. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Harry. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi nasehat seperti apa karena ia juga sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide apa pun mengenai masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh temannya.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Malfoy lagi, Harry," kata gadis itu pada akhirnya. "Maksudku, semua ini terjadi karena kau berada di dekat Malfoy bukan? Mungkin sebaiknya kau menghindarinya. Aku tahu ini bukan nasehat terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

Harry mendecak pelan. "Mungkin kau benar, 'Mione," katanya. "Lagi pula sebentar lagi tugasku menggantikan Proudfoot akan segera berakhir. Minerva mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah keluar dari St. Mungo."

"Ya, Ron sudah mengatakan padaku kemarin. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Baik-baik saja? Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Semua hal yang terjadi membuat ia tertekan.

"Entahlah," ia menggumam pelan. "Tapi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hermione mengayunkan tongkat miliknya dan menghidangkan _pancake_ yang ia masak saat ia berbicara dengan Harry di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Hermione sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi sirup ke arah Harry. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut hitam berantakan di hadapannya mengangguk singkat. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu berakhir dengan tidur bersama Malfoy, Harry? Ma-maksudku aku tahu kau mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum. Tapi saat kau menceritakan kalau kau mabuk, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali bukan orang yang memilih untuk minum alkohol kalau bukan karena ada yang sedang kaupikirkan."

Harry terdiam cukup lama; sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuh sarapan yang disiapkan Hermione. "Apa Ginny mengatakan padamu mengenai aku yang tiba-tiba membatalkan janji makan malam di hari Valentine karena ada panggilan tugas?"

"_Well_, ya, Ginny menceritakannya padaku. Ia kesal karena kau memutuskan seenaknya padahal ia sudah menunggu makan malam bersamamu."

"Aku berbohong."

Kedua iris _almond_ milik Hermione melebar. _"What?"_

"Aku berbohong, 'Mione," kata Harry dengan nada pelan. "Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku memang mendapat panggilan dari Mr. Savage tapi hanya sebentar dan sudah selesai satu jam sebelum janji dengan Ginny. Hanya saja aku memilih untuk tetap membatalkannya dan makan malam di _Three Broomsticks_ sampai akhirnya aku memilih untuk minum. Aku memikirkan beberapa hal. Terutama hubungan yang sedang kujalani dengan Ginny."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu terdiam sejenak; menyeruput tehnya. Ia mengernyit ketika merasakan minumannya sudah dingin sehingga memutuskan untuk kembali menghangatkannya kembali. "Aku merasa hubunganku dengan Ginny tidak lagi seperti dulu, Hermione. Rasanya ada yang salah namun aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya."

Harry terdiam. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Kembali menghela nafas saat Hermione memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan mendapat tanggapan atau bahkan bentakan dari gadis itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang, Harry James Potter?" Harry memilih diam. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti."

"Aku juga sama tidak mengertinya denganmu, kau tahu?" Harry berujar sambi mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi dan kesal itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu. Aku merasa seolah-olah hubunganku dengan Ginny sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan hubungan antar kekasih walau ia sudah berstatus sebagai tunanganku. Rasanya tidak sama seperti ketika aku berkencan dengannya saat masih di Hogwarts! Semuanya tidak sama lagi, 'Mione! Dan bukan kali ini saja aku berpikiran demikian."

"Apa kau tidak lagi mencintai Ginny?"

Harry menatap tidak percaya ke arah Hermione. Bibirnya terkatup rapat; tidak membiarkan sepatah kata pun keluar. Tidak lagi mencintai Ginny? Harry menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Ia tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu, hubungan yang ia jalani bersama gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan singkat. Setelah dirinya menyelesaikan pendidikannya untuk menjadi Auror, ia mulai berkencan dengan Ginny sampai akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu mereka bertunangan. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia merasa perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap gadis itu mulai berbeda. Tidak lagi sama.

"Harry—"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku harus mengajar," Harry memotong kata-kata Hermione tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah perapian; sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan cemas yang dilayangkan Hermione kepadanya. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. Tolong jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun juga, termasuk Ron. Kumohon."

Harry mendapati Hermione menggangguk singkat sebelum ia menghilang di dalam kobaran nyala api kehijauan.

**xoxoxo**

Draco meletakkan tabung terakhir milik salah satu anak tahun Ketujuh di rak penyimpanan setelah jam pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Ia kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan diri sejenak di salah satu kursi di ruang kelasnya dengan kepala yang dibenamkan di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Tidak satu kata pun yang keluar dari Draco karena pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut lebih memilih diam. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyiapkan kelasnya walau tahu kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi ia harus kembali mengajar.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lebih tepatnya.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia menghindari segala kontak dengan pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tersebut. Dua hari pula ia memilih untuk melakukan segala kegiatannya di tempat yang berbeda dengan pemuda itu. Kalau Harry memilih makan di Aula Besar, maka ia akan memilih untuk makan di ruangannya atau bersama kedua orangtuanya di Menara Ketua Murid. Kalau ia bertemu secara tidak sengaja di koridor, ia akan memilih untuk berbalik arah dan mencari jalan lain. Ia tahu hal semacam itu terdengar kekanakan dan sama sekali konyol. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"...Profesor Malfoy?"

Dengan enggan, Draco mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara yang baru saja mengganggunya. "_Yes_, Hagrid?" katanya kepada sosok setengah raksasa yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kelasnya yang terbuka.

"Kepala Sekolah mencarimu, Profesor. Di ruangannya segera."

Pemuda beriris kelabu itu mengerang pelan. Ia merutuk dalam hati terhadap wanita itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri tapi mengapa malah ada saja hal yang mengganggunya? Dan apalagi maksud Minerva dengan memanggilnya ke kantor Kepala Sekolah padahal sebentar lagi ia harus mengajar?

Ia hanya berharap kalau urusan apa pun yang ingin disampaikan Minerva adalah urusan yang penting.

Draco mengghela nafas panjang sembari menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke arah ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mendapati kalau kedua orangtuanya berada di sana. Tidak lupa, sang Menteri Sihir tengah mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapan Minerva. Draco mengerang pelan saat menyadari sosok Harry Potter juga berada di sana; berdiri di dekat jendela dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke arah luar.

Saat itu juga ia tahu kalau apa pun yang ingin disampaikan Minerva bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Masuklah, Draco."

Ia mengangguk singkat dan tanpa membuang waktu segera berjalan ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Dalam diam ia berdiri di belakang sosok ibunya yang duduk di samping sang Menteri Sihir dan mengamati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Kehadiran Kingsley Shacklebolt sudah cukup memberinya bayangan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"...Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi kali ini," kata Kingsley kepada orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sudut mata pria itu mengamati sosok Harry sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. "Aku mendapat laporan kalau Rabastan Lestrange dua kali terlihat berada di sekitar Hogsmeade. Namun sebelum para Auror berhasil menangkapnya, ia sudah kabur terlebih dahulu."

"Lestrange di Hogsmeade?"

"Ya, Lucius," Kingsley menjawab dengan nada pelan; sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan tajam dari mantan Pelahap Maut tersebut. "Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu cemas. Selama mereka berdua tidak bisa masuk ke Hogwarts, kalian akan aman di sini."

Sepasang iris kelabu Draco mengamati ekspresi wajah di kedua orangtuanya. Walau saat ini baik ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak memasang ekspresi wajah cemas atau takut, bukan berarti mereka tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia tahu kedua orangtuanya cemas dengan kabar yang dibawa Kingsley. Kedua Lestrange bersaudara tersebut tidak bisa dianggap rumput kecil yang bisa dibasmi begitu saja.

"—Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa menangkap Lestrange bersaudara kalau kita hanya diam saja. Setidaknya kita harus membuat mereka keluar, maka kemungkinan besar mereka bisa ditangkap dengan mudah."

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?"

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. "Maksudku, Minerva," katanya, "adalah biarkan saja mereka datang mencari apa yang mereka inginkan. Kalau mereka kabur dari Azkaban untuk menuntut balas dendam atas kekalahan Voldemort, maka berikan yang mereka inginkan."

"Kau sudah gila, Mr. Potter."

Harry menghela nafas panjang. "_Look_, Mrs. Malfoy," ia berujar dengan nada frustasi. "Aku lelah terus menerus bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang ingin mencoba melukaiku. Aku lelah melihat orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi terluka. Aku sama sekali tidak memintamu dan keluargamu menjadi umpan atau semacamnya, Mrs. Malfoy. Aku mengatakan tentang diriku. Kalau mereka datang ingin... ingin membunuhku, maka akan kulayani."

"Potter, Lestrange bersaudara adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya kau—"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan mereka bukan sebaliknya. Aku pernah menghadapi penyihir gila yang mengincar nyawaku sejak aku masih bayi, Malfoy. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Draco hanya bisa mendecak pelan saat Harry memotong kata-katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau pemuda itu bisa berkata demikian; seolah-olah sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir terhadap buronan Azkaban tersebut. Apa Potter sudah gila? Seperti itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Kesunyian melanda ruang kerja Minerva selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kingsley berdeham pelan; membuyarkan orang-orang di ruangan tersebut dari pikirannya masing-masing. Ia mengerling ke arah Minerva dan mendapati wanita itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalian berdebat di sini," kata pria berkulit gelap tersebut. "Tidak ada yang akan berubah. Keluarga Malfoy akan tetap berada di sini begitu juga denganmu, Harry." Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Auror muda tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa siapa pun dengan menjadikan orang itu umpan untuk memancing Lestrange keluar dari tempat di mana pun mereka bersembunyi. Kau mengerti, Mr. Potter?"

"Tapi, _sir_, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berada di sini. Besok Proudfoot akan kembali mengajar. Aku sama sekali tidak punya kepentingan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini."

**xoxoxo**

Sejak dirinya kembali dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, tidak sekali pun Draco bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap apa pun yang ia kerjakan. Beberapa kali mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika mengajar dan membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengajar dengan benar sepanjang sisa jam pelajarannya hari ini. Berkali-kali pemikiran mengenai Potter yang akan segera meninggalkan Hogwarts dan kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Auror membuat pikirannya teralihkan.

Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Kingsley akhirnya mengiyakan begitu saja keinginan pemuda itu untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan Auror-nya.

Sebegitu inginnyakah pemuda itu tidak berada di sekitarnya lagi sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak mengajar lagi sekembalinya Lector dari St. Mungo? Berkali-kali pemikiran seperti itu terlintas di kepala Draco.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Profesor Malfoy?"

Ia tersadar dari pikirannya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sejak lima menit yang lalu ia hanya diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah kuali yang menggelegak di hadapannya. Sembari mengangguk singkat, Draco berjalan meninggalkan meja salah satu muridnya dan memilih untuk menyandarkan diri di depan kelas; berusaha memfokuskan kembali pikirannya dari pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa pikirannya terus menerus tertuju kepada pemuda itu. Bukankah tidak ada hubungan istimewa di antara mereka sehingga tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mengkhawatirkan Potter seperti sekarang? Ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagi pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya tidak seharusnya peduli.

Tapi mengapa kontradiksi terjadi antara sikap dan pikirannya?

Draco yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengajar dengan baik akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jam pelajarannya lima belas menit dari yang seharusnya. Setelah memerintahkan anak-anak di ruang kelasnya untuk membereskan peralatan ramuan di atas meja, Draco dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelasnya. Mungkin sedikit udara segar bisa membuat pikirannya jernih kembali.

"—Terlalu banyak pikiran, eh, Draco?"

Pemuda beriris kelabu tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ke mana langkah kaki membawanya sehingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dekat pondok Hagrid. Sang guru Ramuan tersebut hanya mengangguk singkat kepada rekan kerjanya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kerimbunan pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang.

"Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal," kata Draco. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di undakan pondok Hagrid sementara setengah raksasa tersebut sibuk dengan kebun miliknya. Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau saat ini ia bisa berteman dengan cukup baik bersama pria itu mengingat kalau sepanjang ia bersekolah di Hogwarts ia selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Hagrid. Seperti ketika tahun Ketiganya yang membuat ia terluka karena mencari gara-gara dengan seekor Hippogriff. "Apa kau sudah memberikan ramuan yang kubuat kepada Fang?"

"Yeah, tentu Draco," Hagrid berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Draco. "Ia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Makan dengan rakus saat kuberikan potongan besar daging dari dapur."

Draco hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tiga hari yang lalu, Hagrid mendatanginya dan meminta untuk dibuatkan ramuan karena Fang—anjing hitam besar peliharaan pria itu—mendadak tidak mau makan. Karena hal itulah belakangan terakhir, Draco menyempatkan diri ke pondok Hagrid untuk melihat keadaan anjing tersebut.

"Kudengar dari Kepala Sekolah kalau Harry akan berhenti mengajar. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sini. Apa benar?" Draco kembali mengangguk. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya di sini. Orang yang hebat Harry itu."

_Yeah, sangat hebat sampai bisa membuatku terus memikirkannya_, Draco membatin. Ia mengeratkan jubah yang dipakainya saat angin dingin berhembus di sekitarnya. Walau sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim semi, udara musim dingin yang berhembus masih saja cukup membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia segera menggumamkan Mantra Penghangat di sekeliling tubuhnya; berharap sedikit menghilangkan dingin yang menderanya sekarang.

"—Apa kau akan datang ke acara perpisahan Harry nanti malam, Draco?"

**xoxoxo**

Kedua iris matanya menatap ruangan di sekelilingnya. Dengan enggan, Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat semua barang-barang di ruangan kelas tersebut segera masuk ke dalam peti-peti kayu besar yang ia letakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tersenyum puas ketika melihat hasil kerjanya yang cukup memuaskan.

"_Well_, tinggal barang-barang di kamar yang perlu kubereskan," katanya pada diri sendiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama; membuat semua barang-barang pribadinya masuk ke dalam peti. Hanya terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan ketika peti-peti tersebut tertutup. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat kegiatannya membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya selesai.

"Kreacher!" Harry berseru pelan. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi keras di hadapannya; memunculkan sosok peri rumah yang membungkuk dengan hidung yang menyentuh lantai.

"Master Harry Potter memanggil Kreacher, sir?"

"Yeah, tolong bawakan seluruh peti ini ke Grimmauld Place, Kreacher. Letakkan saja di ruang belajar."

Peri rumah tersebut kembali membungkuk dengan sangat rendah. Sambil menjentikkan jarinya, Kreacher segera menghilang dari hadapan Harry berserta dengan peti-peti miliknya; meninggalkan ia sendirian di ruangan yang hampir kosong tersebut. Entah mengapa, menyadari kalau saat ini adalah saat terakhirnya berada di Hogwarts membuat perutnya kembali bergolak tidak nyaman. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena dengan begini ia tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan Malfoy seperti nasehat yang diberikan Hermione? Tapi mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya?

Sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan untuk pergi dari Hogwarts.

Harry mengerang pelan. Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Suara api yang berkobar di perapian di ruangan tempat tinggalnya membuat Harry tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan jaringan Floo. Harry bergegas keluar dari kamar tidurnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya di saat mendekati makan malam seperti sekarang. Kedua bola matanya segera melebar ketika mendapati sosok Ginny berdiri di luar perapian sambil menghilangkan sisa-sisa bubuk Floo dari pakaiannya.

"Harry!" gadis berambut merah itu berseru sambil berjalan ke arah di mana Harry berdiri mematung. Ia segera memeluk pinggang Harry dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher pemuda itu. "Aku mendengar dari Ron kalau mulai besok kau akan kembali ke Departemen Auror. Mum memintaku datang ke sini untuk mengajakmu makan bersama di _The Burrow_."

"Uh, Ginny?" Harry berkata dengan suara pelan dan mulai melepaskan pelukan Ginny. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sehingga membuat tubuhnya menempel pada dinding batu yang dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perapian saat melihat sorot heran di kedua iris cokelat milik gadis itu. "Kapan kau kembali ke Inggris? Bukankah kau masih ada pertandingan di Argentina?"

"_Well_, sepertinya kau lupa kalau dua hari yang lalu adalah pertandingan terakhirku di _Holyhead Harpies_ musim ini, Harry," kata Ginny dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Aku baru saja kembali tadi siang dan segera ke sini saat Mum mengatakan ingin mengundangmu makam malam."

Harry menghela nafas. "_Sorry_, Gin," katanya. "Hari ini Minerva ingin mengatakan acara perpisahan di Aula Besar dan aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Mungkin besok aku akan mampir ke _The Burrow_. Katakan pada Molly permintaan maafku."

"Kau yakin, Harry?"

Pemuda beriris _emerald_ tersebut mengangguk. Ia berusaha mengabaikan raut kecewa di wajah gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu Ginny pasti tidak suka dengan apa yang ia putuskan sekarang.

"_Well_, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," Ginny berkata dengan tersenyum kepada Harry walau saat ini ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Ini adalah kali kedua tunangannya tidak jadi makan malam bersamanya padahal ia begitu merindukan Harry karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemain Quidditch membuatnya sering pergi ke luar negeri dan jarang bertemu dengan Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ginny mengangguk singkat. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan kali terakhir kita makan malam bersama 'kan?" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan diri ke arah Harry. Ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang Auror sebelum Harry bisa menghindar. Sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari kalau Harry tidak langsung memeluknya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

"Yeah, hanya sedikit lelah."

Sepasang iris cokelat yang menatap heran ke arahnya membuat Harry segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman saat Ginny memeluknya. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Harry mencoba untuk melepaskan kembali dirinya dari pelukan gadis itu; merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi melihat sorot kecewa di mata Ginny.

Untuk pertama kalinya Harry berterimakasih kepada seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu ruang kelasnya dan membuatnya bisa menghindari tatapan penuh tanya yang sekarang dilayangkan oleh Ginny. Ia segera bergegas menuju pintu ruang kelasnya dan melihat siapa pun yang datang berkunjung. Untuk kedua lakinya, bola mata Harry melebar melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ruang kelasnya.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan-lukisan di ruang kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak ke arahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat melihat sosok Harry yang berdiri di ujung anak tangga yang menghubungkan kelas dengan ruang pribadi pengajar tersebut. Padahal ia datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada pemuda itu.

"Ma-Malfoy?"

"Potter. Aku—"

"Siapa yang datang, Harry?"

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar suara wanita dari belakang sosok Harry. Rahangnya mengeras melihat sosok Ginevra Weasley muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan cukup keras sehingga ia bisa merasakan rasa asin dan bau karat di bibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Malfoy?" gadis berambut merah itu bertanya. Ia hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya karena menyadari tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris kelabu milik pria itu. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Harry; kembali terdiam menyadari tatapan Harry yang mengarah kepada sosok lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Harry...?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, Gin. Aku akan mampir setelah makan malam di Aula Besar."

Ginny terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku menunggumu di _The Burrow_, Harry," ia berujar pelan sembari mencium sisi kanan wajah Harry. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau tatapan tajam kini terarah padanya. "Sampai jumpa."

Lewat sudut matanya, Harry melihat sosok Ginny yang menghilang di antara kobaran api kehijauan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rekan—ralat—mantan rekan kerjanya yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"...Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Malfoy?" Harry bertanya. Kedua tangan ditumpukan pada sandaran tangga di ruangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekadar turun ke bawah dan berbicara di sana.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan padamu, Potter. Maaf kalau sepertinya aku menganggu waktumu dengan tunanganmu."

Kembali, Harry merasakan hatinya mencelos atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Malfoy padanya. Jadi Malfoy hanya datang untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Ha-hanya itu?"

"Memang kau mengharapkan aku ingin mengatakan apa padamu, Potter?" Draco berbalik bertanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia masih berusaha menahan kesal saat melihat bagaimana Weaslette itu mencium pipi Harry. Kesal dan marah itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Tidak ada."

Draco terdiam. Kedua iris matanya menatap lekat ke arah Harry. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan untuk sekadar mengatur emosinya. Ia yakin ayahnya akan tertawa mengejek begitu mendengar ia kehilangan kendali terhadap emosinya sendiri hanya karena melihat bagaimana Weaslette itu mencium Harry.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Draco pada akhirnya. "Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, Potter."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut membuat Draco menghela nafas frustasi. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa bersikap aneh seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ia memiliki emosi semacam ini hanya karena apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, bukan? Tapi mengapa perasaan yang begitu rumit seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya?

Apa ia memang memiliki perasaan kepada pemuda itu?

Draco terdiam di depan pintu saat hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kembali bisa melihat sosok Harry. Terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha menyusun sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Potter," panggil Draco. Harry dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau menganggap apa yang pernah terjadi di hari Valentine adalah suatu hal yang istimewa?"

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau rasakan?"

Selama beberapa saat, pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Aku menganggapnya adalah hal yang istimewa," kata Draco. Ia menunggu Harry untuk memberi tanggapan. Namun setelah cukup lama, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu; membuat Draco akhirnya segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat sandaran anak tangga sampai membuat buku-buku jemarinya memutih ketika melihat sosok Draco menghilang di balik pintu. Harry menggeretakkan giginya; menahan gemuruh yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya.

Apa ia baru saja salah mendengar? Seorang Draco Malfoy mengatakan kalau apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka adalah sesuatu yang istimewa? Harry mengerang pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy. Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjawab kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi?

"_Shit!"_ umpat Harry sambil memijat keningnya; berharap menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba datang.

**To be continued**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-review dan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Wanna review again? Ah, dan berhubung sebentar lagi bulan puasa, maka maaf, tidak akan ada lemon atau lime sampai selesai puasa ya? Saya hanya ingin menghormati umat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa. ^^b


	8. Chapter 8: Without Words

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s): **language,possible OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.** You see the warnings. So, If you don't like it, please don't read!**

:::

**Chapter 8: Without Words**

Harry melihat kobaran api di hadapannya dengan tatapan horor. Di sekitarnya terlihat beberapa penyihir yang berkerumun untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Dengan cepat ia berteriak kepada kerumunan tersebut untuk menyingkir secepatnya. Ia mengerang karena mereka hanya memilih untuk menjauh beberapa meter saja. Bukankah seharusnya paling tidak mereka ikut membantu dan tidak berpangku tangan seperti itu?

"Ron! Padamkan apinya!" ia berseru ke arah Ron yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut segera menggumamkan mantra dan membuat air meluncur dari tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah bangunan yang terbakar. Tidak tinggal diam, Harry melakukan hal yang sama; berharap kobaran api itu tidak sampai merambat ke tempat lain.

Kedua iris mata hijau cemerlang miliknya terfokus ke arah sebuah penginapan di Hogsmeade yang saat ini terbakar. Nyala api berwarna jingga kemerahan tersebut tidak hentinya melalap bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Butuh beberapa penyihir untuk dapat memadamkan api tersebut. Cukup beruntung bagi Harry, api itu hanya menghanguskan penginapan itu saja dan tidak sampai ke bangunan yang lain. Harry menghela nafas sembari menghentikan laju air dari tongkatnya.

"—Kau oke, mate?"

Harry mengangguk singkat saat Ron datang menghampirinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya; memeriksa separah apa kerusakan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja," Ron berkata sambil memasukkan tongkatnya ke balik jubah Auror yang mereka kenakan. Kedua matanya juga ikut melihat ke sekeliling. "_Blimey_, Harry. Penginapan ini hangus total. Beruntung tidak ada yang terluka parah dan sampai meninggal."

Dalam diam Harry mengiyakan. Tidak heran melihat apa yang disebabkan api barusan karena mereka datang sedikit terlambat. Saat mereka sampai di sini, api sudah membumbung tinggi ke angkasa dan menghanguskan sebagian besar bangunan tersebut. Bukan salah Harry atau Auror yang lain datang terlambat ke Hogsmeade. Salahkanlah laporan yang diterima Kepala Auror yang mengatakan kalau beberapa sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut terlihat di dekat kawasan Muggle sehingga membuatnya harus memeriksa terlebih dahulu sebelum Patronus dari salah satu Auror datang mengabarinya kalau terjadi kebakaran di Hogsmeade.

Harry menghela nafas sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar desa penyihir tersebut. Mungkin ia akan memeriksa penyebab kebakaran sebelum kembali ke Kementerian.

"Potter!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Harry mengalihkan perhatian ke arah asal suara. Seorang pria berpakaian yang sama sepertinya berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Nafas pria itu terengah-engah saat sampai di hadapan Harry.

"Lestrange..." ucap rekan kerjanya sembari mengatur nafas yang memburu, "seseorang melihat Rabastan Lestrange di hutan di dekat _Shrieking Shack_. Mr. Robards meminta kita mencarinya di—"

Belum sempat rekan kerjanya menyelesaikan apa yang ingin diucapkan, Harry sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke arah yang dimaksud. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memedulikan panggilan rekan kerjanya atau pun teriakan dari Ron yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati.

Harry berlari ke arah hutan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menggema di tempat tersebut. Ia sempat mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas ke arah langit; mendapati hari yang sudah semakin beranjak sore. Ia tahu kalau semakin lama para Auror berada di sini, semakin riskan pula bahaya yang mengintai mereka apalagi dengan salah satu Lestrange bersaudara di dekat ini. Harry sedikit bergidik membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi.

"—Kalian menemukannya?" Harry bertanya saat berhasil menyusul salah satu Auror. Ia mengerling ke arah Gawain Robards dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari pria itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang karena lagi-lagi Pelahap Maut tersebut berhasil kabur.

"Lestrange ber-_Apparate_ sebelum kami berhasil melumpuhkannya," Mr. Robards berkata. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia berhasil kabur tepat di bawah hidung Auror. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Hogsmeade. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan di sana."

Mau tidak mau, Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Padahal, ia sudah sangat berharap paling tidak saat ini salah satu Lestrange bersaudara berhasil ditangkap. Dengan demikian setidaknya satu orang yang menginginkan balas dendam atas kekalahan Voldemort bisa berkurang. Ia sudah sangat lelah bermain petak-umpet dengan kedua orang itu.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam hutan tepat di belakang seniornya. Ia mengedarkan kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya ke arah sekitar; sempat terpaku sejenak ke arah pondok menyeramkan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang sebelum sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Potter?"

Harry melirik sekilas melewati bahunya. "Ada yang ingin kuperiksa sebentar," ia berkata sambil lalu; mengabaikan perintah Mr. Robards untuk kembali ke Hogsmeade. "Jika dalam tiga puluh menit aku tidak kembali, Anda bisa mengirimkan orang untuk mencariku."

Harry berdiri tepat di depan _Shrieking Shack_. Tongkat _holly_ miliknya tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini ia terdengar tidak waras dengan datang ke pondok yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat paling berhantu di seluruh Inggris—walau sebenarnya semua itu hanya desah-desuh yang disebarkan Dumbledore—hanya karena intuisinya yang menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa tempat ini. Tapi mengingat intuisinya jarang meleset, tidak ada salahnya untuk memeriksa.

Suara derit pelan menggema ketika ia membuka pintu tua di hadapannya. Bayangan mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi saat Perang Besar kembali menyeruak di kepalanya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana sosok Severus Snape meregang di tempat ini. Bagaimana akhirnya ia tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan _Potion Master_ itu kepada dirinya dan kepada ibunya.

Sang mantan Gryffindor tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan bayangan yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan sekarang. Dengan langkah kaki yang cukup pelan, ia berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut. Tongkat teracung lurus ke depan; memastikan tidak ada yang menyerangnya dengan—

"_Well, well, well_, kita lihat siapa yang datang ke tempat ini. Tidak kusangka kau datang sendiri ke sini, Potter."

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang miliknya melebar. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asal suara. Ia bisa menyadari kalau nafasnya tercekat melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri di ujung anak tangga di ruangan tersebut dengan tongkat sihir yang teracung ke arahnya. Tidak lupa, seringai menyeramkan terukir di wajah pria itu.

"Lestrange..." Harry mendesis pelan. Ia tidak membiarkan kedua matanya lepas dari sosok itu. "...senang akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Kami sudah mencari kau dan saudaramu selama beberapa waktu."

Salah satu sudut bibir sosok Rabastan Lestrange sedikit terangkat. "Begitu halnya denganku, Mr. Potter. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah mengalahkan Tuan kami. Sudah cukup lama pula kami berdua ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin secangkir teh cukup untuk menjamu tamu sepertimu, hmm?"

Harry ingin membalas kata-kata pria berambut gelap tersebut sebelum matanya menangkap tangan Rabastan yang sedikit terangkat. Refleks, ia menggumamkan Mantra Perintang sebelum sebuah kutukan meluncur ke arahnya.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Confringo!"_

Dengan sigap, Harry merunduk untuk menghindari mantra yang diluncurkan Pelahap Maut di dekatnya. Ia berlari menghindari Rabastan dan berlindung di dinding terdekat. Terlambat sedikit saja, sebuah Kutukan Pemotong akan mengenainya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bekas terbakar di dinding tidak jauh darinya di mana mantra tersebut meleset.

"Apa kau tidak bosan bermain seperti ini, Potter?" tanya Rabastan Lestrange. "Kalau aku akan dengan senang hati meladenimu. Tapi kalau kakakku, aku tidak menjamin. Mungkin saat ini ketiga Darah Pengkhianat yang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding Hogwarts sudah mendapat pelajaran dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Kau pasti cukup mengenal bagaimana temperamen kakakku, bukan? Ia bahkan bisa lebih kejam dariku jika diinginkan."

"Bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana kami tahu Malfoy berada di Hogwarts?" Lestrange menyuarakan apa yang hendak diucapkan Harry. "Di mana lagi tempat yang aman selain Hogwarts? Bahkan perlindungan Malfoy Manor pun tidak bisa menyaingi perlindungan di tempat itu. Bukan hanya pihak Kementerian saja yang memiliki mata dan telinga di mana-mana, Potter. Jangan meremehkan seorang Pelahap Maut seperti kami."

Nafas pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut tercekat dengan kedua iris mata yang melebar. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika Pelahap Maut tersebut menyebutkan tentang keluarga Malfoy. Dari perkataannya, pria itu mengindikasikan kalau saat ini...

"_Reducto!"_

Sebuah vas bunga tua yang berada tepat di sampingnya meledak; membuat Harry tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia segera mengirimkan sebuah Kutukan ke tempat di mata Rabastan berdiri. Mengerang kesal karena sasarannya meleset. Pria itu membalas; mengirimkan sebuah Kutukan Pemotong ke arah Harry yang sedikit terlambat ia hindari. Ia meringis ketika kilatan kutukan tersebut mengenai lengan kirinya; merobek jubah Auror miliknya dan membuat sebuah luka memanjang yang dengan cepat mengucurkan darah segar.

Harry mengintip sekilas dari tempatnya berlindung. Alis kanannya terangkat saat menyadari kalau Rabastan tidak terlihat di manapun. Hanya terlihat tempat yang kosong dan berdebu. Ia hampir menyangka kalau pria itu melarikan diri sebelum sebuah bayangan melintas di sebuah koridor tidak jauh darinya.

"_Stupefy!"_ teriak Harry. Ia sangat yakin mantranya berhasil mengenai Rabastan karena telinganya menangkap suara keras saat sosok itu menghantam dinding terdekat. Kedua matanya mengamati sesosok tubuh yang merosot ke lantai. Baru saja ia hendak mendekati sosok itu, pintu _Shrieking Shack_ terbuka lebar; membuat Harry terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tersebut.

Rupanya, Rabastan memanfaatkan pandangan Harry yang teralihkan karena kedatangan Ron. Dengan cepat ia ber-_Apparate_ setelah sebelumnya meluncurkan mantra ke sebuah rak tua; membuat rak tersebut meledak dan pecahannya berhasil mengenai Harry.

"HARRY!"

Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir itu menggelengkan kepalanya; mengenyahkan sisa-sisa kayu yang mengenainya. Ia mengumpat ketika menyadari kalau sosok Rabastan Lestrange sudah menghilang dari hadapannya—menyisakan ruang kosong di tempat tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _mate_?" Ron bertanya dengan nada cemas yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan. Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rabastan Lestrange berhasil kabur," desah Harry. Ia kembali meringis karena rasa sakit dari lengannya yang terluka. Belum lagi tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat terhantam beberapa potongan kayu berukuran besar—ia tidak sempat untuk merapalkan Mantra Pelindung. "Brengsek!"

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari tempat ini, mate," usul Ron. "Aku akan meminta Mr. Savage untuk memeriksa sekitar sini sementara kau harus segera mengobati lukamu."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut menggeleng pelan. Jujur, saat ini ia sangat menginginkan luka-luka di tubuhnya segera diobati kemudian mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Sayang, ada hal yang masih harus ia lakukan ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Pelahap Maut yang berhasil kabur itu.

"Laporkan apa yang terjadi di sini kepada Auror yang lain," kata Harry sebelum meng-_Apparate_-kan dirinya; meninggalkan Ron sendirian di tempat tersebut.

**xoxoxo**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Harry menyelesaikan tugasnya mengajar di Hogwarts. Sudah dua minggu pula ia tidak bertemu atau mendapat kabar dari pemuda itu. Ia hanya tahu dari Minerva kalau Harry sudah kembali melakukan tugasnya sebagai Auror. Saat ini, ia tidak tahu apakah harus sedih ataukah senang dengan keadaan yang terjadi padanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menarik nafas panjang sembari meminum Jus Labu dari piala miliknya. Kedua iris kelabunya terpaku ke arah makan malam yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Entah mengapa, malam ini ia tidak berselera untuk makan dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Dengan enggan, Draco menyendok kentang tumbuk yang tersaji di atas piring. Baru beberapa kali suap, ia mendorong piring miliknya. Kedua mata pemuda itu teredar ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar; mengamati murid-murid Hogwarts yang terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka. Andai saja ia bisa bersikap seperti anak-anak itu.

Sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tertangkap oleh kedua matanya saat sosok itu berjalan melewati Aula Besar. Terheran-heran mengapa sosok yang sudah dua minggu tidak ia lihat berada di Hogwarts membuat Draco segera beranjak dari meja besar para Pengajar menuju ke arah luar. Membuat raut heran dari beberapa pasang mata di tempat itu.

"Potter!" Draco berseru memanggil sosok Harry yang berlari melintasi koridor yang sepi. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dirinya bereaksi ketika nama pemuda itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia begitu merindukan bagaimana dirinya memanggil nama Harry—ya, ia memang mengakuinya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kita perlu bicara dan itu sangat mendesak, Malfoy. Aku juga perlu berbicara dengan kedua orangtuamu."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan karena ia heran mengapa Harry berniat berbicara dengannya tapi karena melihat bagaimana penampilan pemuda itu saat ini. Jubah Auror milik Harry terlihat kotor dengan beberapa bagian yang robek. Ia tersentak ketika menyadari kalau lengan kiri pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari lukanya yang lebar; meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah di jubah kecokelatan pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia mendesis sembari menarik lengan Harry dan membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Kita harus segera ke _Hospital Wing_. Potter, kau terluka."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Malfoy. Saat ini urusan dengan keluargamu jauh lebih—hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Draco mengacuhkan begitu saja teriakan dari Harry. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia menarik lengan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya ke arah _Hospital Wing_. Ia sengaja menulikan kedua telinganya ketika Harry melontarkan ancaman untuk mengutuknya kalau tidak segera melepaskan lengan pemuda itu.

"Urusan dengan kedua orangtuaku bisa dilakukan nanti," Draco memeringatkan Harry saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu _Hospital Wing_. Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Draco melangkahkan kakinya dengan tetap mencengkeram erat lengan Harry. Ia mendudukkan pemuda itu di salah satu tempat tidur sebelum beranjak ke arah sosok Poppy Pomfrey yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan salah satu anak dari asrama Gryffindor yang sakit.

"Profesor Malfoy? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar sang matron sekolah.

Draco menganggukkan kepala sekilas. "Mr. Potter sepertinya sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu, Poppy. Bisa kau memeriksanya?"

"Mr. Potter?" wanita itu berbalik bertanya sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jari telunjuk Draco tertuju. "Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini, Mr. Potter?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat seorang Gryffindor, tidak akan jauh dari yang namanya nekat."

"Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kaukatakan, Malfoy dan berhenti menghinaku!"

Draco mendecak pelan sambil memutar kedua matanya. Dalam diam ia mengamari bagaimana tangan cekatan Madam Pomfrey membersihkan dan membalut luka di lengan Harry. Ia kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena menyadari apa yang membuat luka seperti itu di lengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang memberimu Kutukan Pemotong, Potter?" ia bertanya saat mantron sekolah sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menikmati makan malam yang tertunda. Draco tetap diam menunggu Harry untuk menjawab. Tidak sekali pun kedua iris kelabu miliknya melepaskan pandangan dari pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. Diusapnya wajahnya yang penuh debu dengan tangan kanannya. ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela _Hospital Wing_ hanya untuk menghindari tatapan dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Aku berduel dengan Rabastan Lestrange di _Shrieking Shack_," ujar Harry dengan nada yang cukup pelan. "Entah kebetulan atau tidak, aku menemukannya berada di tempat itu saat menyelidiki ke sana."

"Kau sudah gila, Potter."

Harry melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda di hadapannya sembari mencengkeram lengan kirinya yang berbalut perban. "Bukan kehendakku bertemu dengan Lestrange, kau tahu, Malfoy? Lagi pula kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk mengurusi apa yang akan dan harus kulakukan. Sudah sepantasnya karena itu adalah pekerjaanku sebagai seorang Auror."

Draco mendecak pelan. Ia memijat keningnya karena merasakan sedikit pusing yang mendadak mendera kepalanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Memang sulit kalau berdebat dengan seorang Gryffindor yang sering kali berbuat nekat tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"_Whatever, Potter,"_ desah Draco. Sepasang iris kelabu miliknya masih terpaku ke arah Harry. "Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu. Memang siapa diriku bagimu, huh?"

Tanpa sadar, Harry menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri akibat perkataan yang meluncur dari mulutnya setelah mendengar kata-kata bernada pahit dan sedikit terluka dari sosok Malfoy. Ia mengacak rambut dengan frustasi; mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, melihat raut kecewa yang saat ini dilihatnya di wajah sang pengajar Ramuan tersebut membuat perutnya kembali terasa tidak nyaman dan ia sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini.

"Malfoy, aku—" Harry terdiam dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Draco; menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat pandangan pemuda itu terpaku ke arah lain. Harry terdiam sejenak sembari menghela nafas. Kalau seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada yang berubah. "—aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku perlu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu segera, Malfoy."

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan orangtuaku saat ini," Draco berujar pelan. "Mereka sedang tidak berada di Hogwarts atau boleh kukatakan kalau mereka bahkan tidak berada di Inggris."

Harry yang saat itu sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban dari Draco termenung cukup lama untuk memahami kata-kata pemuda itu. Iris hijau cemerlangnya melebar dengan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Kau membawa ke mana mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada gusar. Ia berdiri dan menarik bagian depan jubah milik Draco dan tanpa sadar membuat kedua wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Menyadari posisi mereka, Harry segera melepaskan bagian jubah yang dicengkeramnya.

Draco hanya bisa terdiam sejenak melihat perilaku pemuda di hadapannya. Disilangkannya kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mereka pergi ke Perancis," ujar Draco. "Orangtuaku sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi di sini dan kau pasti tahu bagaimana kondisi mereka yang hanya diam dan terkurung di sini sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apa pun. Perdana Menteri mengusulkan mereka untuk pergi ke sana dan bersembunyi untuk beberapa saat di rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga kami. Setidaknya tidak akan ada orang yang tahu tempat itu."

"Dan mengapa tidak ada orang yang memberitahuku hal sepenting ini?" tuntut Harry. Kalau seperti ini, untuk apa ia perlu tergesa-gesa pergi ke Hogwarts padahal kedua Malfoy senior itu bahkan tidak berada di sekolah? Ah, ia ingat, masih ada Malfoy junior di sini.

Draco mendecak pelan. "Kami belum sempat memberitahumu. Kingsley mengatakan kalau ia sendiri yang akan berbicara empat mata denganmu. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, tempat peristirahatan kami sudah diberi Mantra Fidelius dan akulah _Secret-Keeper_ tempat itu."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda?" Draco menggeleng dan membuat Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, Malfoy. Rabastan Lestrange mengatakan padaku kalau kemungkinan besar Rodolphus sudah berada di Hogwarts dan hendak menyerang keluargamu."

"Dia berkata seperti itu?"

Harry mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak secara gamblang," ujarnya sembari mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ia meraih tongkat sihir miliknya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku hanya menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang orang itu katakan. Rabastan berkata seolah-olah Rodolphus sudah berada di Hogwarts."

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka tidak akan bisa melewati perlindungan yang terpasang di Hogwarts."

Mau tidak mau, Harry membenarkan kata-kata pemuda beriris kelabu di hadapannya. Kalaupun Lestrange bersaudara berhasil melewati pelindung, Minerva pasti akan segera mengetahuinya. Tapi walau sudah seperti itu, Harry tidak bisa yakin begitu saja.

Sang Auror muda itu memijat tengkuknya. "Oh, tidak..." erangnya; membuat Malfoy menatap heran ke arahnya. "Hogwarts memiliki tujuh jalan rahasia untuk keluar-masuk tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Beberapa jalan masuknya memang sudah tertutup tapi tidak menjamin tidak ada yang membukanya."

"Kau tidak berpikir..."

Harry mengerang frustasi. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin hal sepenting itu tidak bisa ia ingat sama sekali? Bagaimana kalau Lestrange bersaudara memanfaatkan jalan masuk rahasia untuk menyusup ke Hogwarts tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Aku harus kembali ke _Grimmauld Place_ dan memeriksanya."

**xoxoxo**

Mungkin Harry sudah gila atau tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar lagi saat ia menawarkan Draco untuk ikut dengannya ke _Grimmauld Place_ dan mencari keberadaan salah satu Lestrange bersaudara dengan menggunakan _Marauder's Map_. Tapi saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Duduklah, Malfoy," ia berujar pelan setelah sebelumnya meminta Kreacher untuk menyiapkan teh dan camilan kepada tamunya. Tanpa berkata apa pun kepada pemuda berambut pirang platina yang masih berdiri untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa bubuk Floo setelah perjalanan mereka, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar tidur dan berniat mengganti pakaiannya.

Draco hanya mengangguk singkat. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke arah tempat yang dulunya adalah kediaman keluarga Black sebelum Kepala Keluarga sekaligus keturunan terakhir keluarga berdarah murni tersebut mewariskannya kepada Harry Potter. Draco sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini.

Ia yang sejak tadi sibuk melihat keadaan rumah tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok Harry sudah kembali dan saat ini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat perkamen lusuh yang digenggam pemuda itu.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya namun Harry hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Penasaran, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk di atas lantai beralaskan permadani antik—sama seperti yang dilakukan Harry. Ia hanya diam mengamati saat sang Auror mengarahkan tongkatnya ke lembaran perkamen dan berbisik pelan. Draco tersentak ketika gambar dan titik-titik dengan label berukuran kecil muncul di atas permukaan perkamen yang tadinya kosong.

"Kau punya mainan yang menarik, Potter," bisik Draco dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai kecil. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda di hadapannya mendecak pelan dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menatapnya.

Harry mengamati _Marauder's Map_ dengan saksama. Berkali-kali ia meneliti setiap lantai dan kelas-kelas di Hogwarts hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Pelahap Maut tersebut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggunakan peta peninggalan ayahnya beserta teman-temannya karena menganggap kalau hal itu sudah tidak terlalu penting. Ia tidak lagi bersekolah di Hogwarts dan harus mengendap-endap keluar agar tidak bertemu dengan Filch, bukan?

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar di ruang tamu _Grimmauld Place_ saat Harry tidak menemukan orang-orang yang mencurigakan di seluruh kastil. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal; menyadari kalau mungkin saja saat ini Lestrange bersaudara sedang tidak berkeliaran di sekolah. Dengan enggan, Harry melipat peta miliknya setelah sebelumnya membuat tulisan dan gambar di perkamen tersebut hilang.

"Sepertinya Lestrange tidak berada di—" ucapan Harry kembali terputus karena saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang guru Ramuan, ternyata pemuda itu tengah memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang bersandar pada tepi sofa di ruangan tersebut. Kedua tangan pemuda itu disilangkan di depan dada. Sedikit ragu ketika Harry ingin membangunkan Malfoy yang mungkin saja sedang tertidur. Tidakkah terlalu aneh karena Malfoy berada terlalu lama di sini?

"—Malfoy!"

Draco yang merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terguncang segera membuka matanya. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya sedikit melebar saat menyadari kalau Harry berada sangat dekat dengannya dan terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

"Kau tertidur di sini," Harry berkata sembari berdiri dan meletakkan perkamen aneh di tangannya di atas meja.

"_Sorry_, Potter. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya sedikit lelah hari ini," ujarnya pelan. Ia memijat bagian belakang tengkuknya dan menegakkan diri. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau dapat?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menemukan Lestrange di Hogwarts tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berada di sana. Aku akan meminta bantuan Minerva dalam hal ini."

Tidak ada komentar dari Draco karena pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga memilih untuk diam. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan kapan para Auror akan berhasil menjebloskan kedua orang itu ke Azkaban. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi karena tidak bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal tanpa perlu dikekang terus menerus di Hogwarts dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan.

Lewat sudut matanya, Draco mengamati sosok Harry. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Harry hanya diam mendudukkan diri di atas sofa sambil sesekali melirik ke arah perapian. Mungkinkah pemuda itu menginginkan dirinya untuk segera pergi? Draco mendengus. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Harry mungkin tidak nyaman karena ia terlalu lama berada di sini.

"—Kurasa aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts," kata Draco pada akhirnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Harry sebelum meraih tempat bubuk Floo di dekat perapian. Namun gerakan tangan sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu seketika terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan melirik ke arah sebuah telapak tangan yang baru saja menahannya.

"A-ada baiknya malam ini kau menginap di sini, Malfoy," Harry berkata nyaris berbisik; membuat kedua alis Draco semakin bertaut. "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak yakin kalau saat ini Hogwarts aman untukmu. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi."

Draco terdiam sejenak. "Tidak akan terjadi apa pun padaku, Potter," jawabnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Harry memintanya untuk menginap di sini. Ia bahkan sedikit ragu dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Harry menawarinya menginap? Ia yakin ia pasti salah dengar.

"Jangan keras kepala, Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Kingsley kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan memanggil Kreacher dan memintanya untuk mengantarkanmu ke kamar sementara aku akan menghubungi Minerva dan memberitahunya kalau malam ini kau akan menginap di sini. Selamat malam, Malfoy."

Draco hanya memandang kepergian pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang tersebut sebelum akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas panjang darinya. Saat ini ia ragu apakah harus menerima tawaran Harry atau tidak.

"Master Draco Malfoy, Master Harry Potter meminta Kreacher untuk mengantar Master ke kamar. Silahkan ikut Kreacher, sir."

Sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu kembali terdiam. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cukup singkat. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah perapian sebelum mengikuti peri rumah keluarga Black tersebut. _Mungkin besok aku akan menyesali keputusan ini_, batin Draco.

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **tidak menyangka kalau sudah sampai chapter delapan dan Drarry belum juga jadian. Saya maunya pelan-pelan tapi pasti #halah kalau ada yang tidak suka, yah, maafkan saya karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan untuk membuat hubungan mereka maju. Mau menggalau dulu #dor

Yosh! Sementara saya mau menikmati sisa liburan semester karena sebentar lagi perkuliahan dimulai, silahkan di-review dan sampai jumpa satu atau dua minggu lagi karena saya mau liburan ke luar kota #slapped

Review atau kritik dan saran?


	9. Chapter 9: Recognition

**Author's note: **terima kasih banyak atas semua review-nya **(HUGS)**. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s): **a bit fluffy and drama, OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

:::

**Chapter 9: Recognition**

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja di dapur dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya. Ia terdiam tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh roti lapis yang baru saja disiapkan Kreacher untuknya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa lapar padahal ia tahu, ia bahkan tidak sempat makan malam kemarin. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Malfoy serta memberitahu Kreacher kalau pemuda itu akan menginap di sini, ia bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan memilih untuk tetap berada di sana sambil memantau keadaan Hogwarts dengan _Marauder's Map_.

Sang Auror itu mendesah pelan dan memainkan gelas keramik di tangannya sebelum meminum cairan hangat dan manis tersebut. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke kamar tempat di mana Malfoy menginap dan membangunkan pemuda itu sebelum mendengar kobaran api menyala dari arah ruang tamu. Ia bergegas melihat siapa pun yang mengunjunginya sepagi ini dan segera merutuk—tanpa sadar—saat melihat sosok gadis berambut kemerahan berdiri di depan perapian.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di pagi hari seperti ini, Ginny?" Harry bertanya dengan nada heran. Ia masih belum siap untuk berbicara dengan tunangannya setelah gadis itu mengunjunginya dua minggu yang lalu. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, selama dua pekan terakhir ia justru berusaha menghindari Ginny.

Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berjalan ke arah Harry. "Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Harry," ia berkata sembari mencium pipi kanan pemuda di hadapannya. "Tentu saja aku datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ron mengatakan padaku kalau kemarin kau berhadapan dengan Lestrange. Oh, Harry..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Gin. Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana resiko bekerja sebagai seorang Auror."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah menyetujui pilihanmu dengan pekerja sebagai Auror, love. Apa kau tidak pernah cukup untuk menolong orang lain dan melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya?" gadis berambut merah itu berkata dengan tangan bersilang di dadanya. Kedua iris kecokelatan miliknya menatap tajam ke arah sosok sang Pahlawan dunia sihir.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Ginny, kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal—"

"—dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah setuju dengan hal itu, Harry," potong Ginny. "Aku tidak pernah menyetujuimu untuk bekerja sebagai seorang Auror. Kau dan Ron tahu itu tapi mengapa kalian masih saja nekat? Apa tidak cukup hal yang kalian jalani saat perang itu? Aku tidak bisa terus menerus selalu merasa cemas menunggu kabar darimu atau Ron saat kalian bekerja atau menjalani misi. Aku... aku cemas, Harry."

Harry meletakkan gelas di tangannya di meja terdekat. Kembali, ia menghela nafas. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ginny. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku."

"Ya, kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi apa? Kau terluka dan ada dua Pelahap Maut di luar sana yang mengincar nyawamu."

"Ginny," Harry berkata dengan nada suara yang dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini. Harry sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Ginny tidak pernah mau menyetujui keputusannya bekerja sebagai seorang Auror dan berkeras bahwa pekerjaan itu sangat berbahaya. Oke, ia tahu kalau bekerja sebagai Auror tidaklah mudah. Tapi bukankah semua pekerjaan pasti ada resikonya? Ia sudah lelah setiap kali berdebat tentang masalah ini dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak suka pekerjaanku," ia kembali berkata; menyadarkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat dengan tangan kanan yang memijat keningnya, "tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Aku lelah dan perlu istirahat sebelum kembali ke Kementerian dan membuat laporan untuk Mr. Savage. Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk memperdebatkan hal itu, sebaiknya kau kembali ke the Burrow, Gin."

"Kau mengusirku?" Ginny bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Harry memintanya untuk pulang seperti sekarang. Biasanya Harry akan membiarkannya untuk tetap tinggal di sini sementara pemuda itu pergi.

Harry mendesah pelan. Hampir saja kata 'ya' keluar dari bibirnya kalau ia tidak sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Ginny adalah tunangannya. Orang yang pernah ia cintai.

Mendadak, tangan yang tadi masih sibuk memijat keningnya terhenti. Kedua iris matanya melebar menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Orang yang pernah ia cintai.

Harry terpaku; meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya. Mengapa... mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Seolah-olah ia tidak lagi mencintai Ginny. Bukankah selama ini tidak ada yang menempati hatinya selain gadis itu?

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuruni tangga membuat Harry segera tersadar dengan pikirannya. Awalnya, ia sempat mengerutkan dahi mendengar langkah kaki tersebut. Tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal di Grimmauld Place selain dirinya dan Kreacher yang pasti lebih memilih untuk muncul dengan suara mirip ledakan daripada berjalan seperti itu.

'_Oh sial!'_ batin Harry; teringat dengan 'tamu' yang menginap di rumahnya. Ia lupa kalau masih ada salah satu Malfoy di rumah ini.

"Ada tamu, Harry?"

Belum sempat Harry menjawab pertanyaan dari Ginny, sosok Draco Malfoy sudah terlebih dulu muncul dari koridor dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan koridor menuju tangga. Harry hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat bagaimana raut terkejut di wajah Ginny karena melihat Malfoy berada di sana; di rumahnya.

**xoxoxo**

Draco sudah menduga kalau ia akan menyesali karena sudah menerima tawaran Harry untuk menginap di sini. Tadi malam saja ia sempat tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kalau ia berada di bawah satu atap dengan mantan Gryffindor tersebut.

Tidak, ia tidak berpikir macam-macam karena hanya berdua di rumah sebesar ini. Ia hanya merasa canggung untuk berada di dekat si _raven_ setelah terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ia tahu, sangat kurang sopan baginya karena tidak muncul di acara perpisahan Harry dua minggu yang lalu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan ramuan pesanan Madam Pomfrey. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa muncul di hadapan pemuda itu setelah apa yang ia katakan tepat di depan Harry?

Bahwa ia menyukai dan sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan malam yang mereka lewati. _Bloody hell_, ia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Harry Potter akan membuatnya seperti ini; membuatnya bertingkah seperti gadis tujuh belas tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Draco mengerang pelan sembari menuruni tangga kediaman keluarga Black. Memikirkan kalau ia jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berkacamata itu saja sudah membuatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Jatuh cinta? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat kalau dikatakan demikian? Lalu apa nama perasaan yang saat ini ia miliki? Rasa tertarik? Suka?

Merlin, ia sungguh terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut tersadar dari pikirannya ketika samar-samar mendengar perbincangan dari arah sebuah ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga tempatnya berdiri. Merasa ia tidak terlalu berkepentingan lagi di rumah ini dan karena ia harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts membuat Draco berjalan ke arah asal suara. Siapa tahu Harry berada di sana sehingga bisa membuatnya segera mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada pemuda itu.

Kedua iris kelabu miliknya sempat menyorotkan keterkejutan melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari atmosfer berat yang terasa di ruangan tersebut. Mungkin saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya muncul di sini.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kaulakukan di... di sini?"

Draco memilih untuk diam. Sudut matanya mengamati sosok Harry yang terlihat tidak tenang.

"_Well_, kau mau menjawab atau hanya diam saja?"

"Dia tamuku, Gin."

Pemuda pirang itu mendengar Harry menjawab; membuat Weasley menatap bergantian ke arahnya dan Harry. Draco hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua matanya dan menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari sosok gadis berambut merah tidak jauh darinya.

"Tamu? Kau mengundang Malfoy ke rumahmu? Mengapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Weasley," Draco berujar pelan; mengabaikan tatapan tajam Harry padanya.

Harry hanya bisa mendecak mendengar nada sinis dari si pirang. Ia mengutuki apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini serta Malfoy yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Mengapa pemuda pirang itu harus keluar dari kamarnya di saat Ginny berada di sini? Oh, ia benar-benar merasa kalau Takdir tengah bermain-main dengannya.

"Harry..." suara Ginny membuatnya mendongak ke arah gadis itu. "...bisa kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar," Harry akhirnya berkata, "Malfoy menginap di sini atas tawaranku karena aku merasa kalau Hogwarts tidak cukup aman baginya setelah aku bertemu dengan Rabastan Lestrange, Ginny. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Kingsley memintaku untuk menjaga keluarga Malfoy karena kasus Lestrange dan saat ini aku hanya berusaha melakukan tugasku."

Ya, tugas, Harry membatin. Ia hanya ingin mencari pembenaran atas apa yang dilakukannya semalam dengan meminta Malfoy menginap di sini. Namun—harus ia akui—ia sendiri ragu dengan alasan itu.

"Oh, aku mengerti," Ginny akhirnya berbicara walau masih terdengar keraguan dari nada suaranya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang, Harry. Datanglah ke the Burrow untuk makan malam. Mum terus menerus menanyakan kapan kau akan berkunjung."

"Akan kuusahakan. Tapi aku—"

"—_Please_, Harry. Kita perlu bicara," kata Ginny dengan nada memohon sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Draco, "dan hanya berdua. Kuharap kau mau datang."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengangguk singkat setelah Ginny mencium pipi kanannya dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun baik kepada Harry ataupun Draco. Sepasang iris cokelat milik gadis itu kembali melirik sekilas ke arah Draco sebelum menghilang di antara kobaran api; menyisakan rasa cemas di diri Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Potter?" Draco bertanya sambil mengerling ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia mendapati Harry hanya mengangguk singkat—dan terlihat tidak yakin—sebelum pemuda itu berjalan ke arah ruangan lain. Dalam diam, Draco mengikuti langkah sang Auror muda tersebut.

Draco menghela nafas sebelum kembali bertanya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Harry menjawab dengan gelengan kepala atas pertanyaan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Sambil mendesah pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini berhadapan dengan di meja pastri. Kedua tangan pemuda itu sibuk dengan sebuah cangkir lain di depannya; berniat untuk membuat secangkir cokelat panas.

"Kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts?" Harry bertanya sembari menyodorkan cangkir berisi cokelat panas kepada sang mantan Pangeran Slytherin. Ia bisa melihat kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat untuk meracunimu, Malfoy."

Draco mendengus dan menerima cangkir yang disodorkan padanya. "Aku tidak takut kau meracuniku, Potter. Aku hanya sedikit takut dengan tingkah lakumu. Kau bukan Lestrange bersaudara yang meminum Ramuan Polyjus, bukan? Atau kau sedang sakit maka bisa bersikap baik padaku?"

"Kalau aku salah satu dari mereka, kau tidak akan berdiri di sini dan minum dengan tenang, kau tahu? Dan aku tidak sedang sakit."

Draco bergumam pelan di antara kegiatannya meminum cokelat panas di tangannya. Dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Harry. Ia pasti sudah mati bahkan sebelum ia sempat terlelap dalam tidurnya kalau pemuda di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah orang yang menyamar sebagai Harry. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berbuat baik dengan membuatkannya secangkir cokelat saat ini.

Harry mengamati sosok Draco Malfoy yang sedang sibuk dengan minumannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi meja makan dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku ke arah pemuda di dekatnya. Ia sadar, ia sedikit aneh dengan membuatkan Malfoy minuman dan bukannya segera menyuruh pemuda itu untuk segera pergi. Ia hanya... entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak ingin Malfoy pergi secepatnya dari rumah ini.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku, Potter?"

Harry yang sepertinya ketahuan sedang mengamati pengajar Ramuan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rak yang berisi perabotan tidak jauh darinya. Ia bisa merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya hanya karena sepasang iris kelabu milik si pirang tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari pemuda itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara dan itu membuat suasana canggung bagi Harry. Selama ia mengenal Malfoy, tidak sekali pun bisa berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Perang mantra atau saling melempar ejekan menjadi penutup setiap kali mereka bertemu; termasuk saat ia mengajar di Hogwarts.

Harry memainkan ujung tongkat sihir miliknya yang tersimpan di kantong jubahnya. Pandangan pemuda itu sesekali beralih ke arah Draco; mendapati pemuda itu tengah memainkan cangkir di tangannya.

"Ini sedikit aneh, bukan?" Draco bertanya. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya menatap wajah Harry. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa berada begitu dekat denganmu tanpa saling mengejek atau melempar kutukan, Potter. Harus kuakui, ini sedikit menenangkan."

Harry yang mendengar penuturan Draco sedikit tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda di sampingnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Ya, siapa yang pernah menduga," bisiknya pelan. Ia kembali tersentak saat melihat senyum tipis di wajah pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Senyum di wajah pewaris Malfoy tersebut bukanlah senyum sinis atau mengejek yang biasa pemuda itu perlihatkan. Bukan juga senyum meremehnya. Hanya sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku harus segera pergi. Pekerjaanku menunggu di Hogwarts, Potter. Terima kasih banyak atas tawaran menginap dan cokelat panasnya," kata Draco sambil meletakkan cangkir kosong di atas meja. Draco tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di sini walau sejujurnya ia masih ingin berada di dekat pemuda di sampingnya. Keberadaan Harry membuat dirinya tenang.

Namun sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya, sesuatu sudah terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya.

Kedua mata Harry melebar ketika dirinya tanpa sadar menahan lengan Draco seperti apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa tiba-tiba saja tidak menginginkan Draco untuk pergi.

Ia ingin pemuda itu tetap di sini.

"Potter...?"

Harry mendongakkan kepala dan berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang iris abu-abu milik Draco. Nafasnya seolah-olah terhalang sesuatu ketika menyadari begitu dekat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Draco; membuatnya segera mundur selangkah.

"_Sorry_," Harry bergumam pelan, "aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu. Hanya saja aku... aku ingin kau tetap di sini."

Draco terpaku sejenak mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa Harry sedang bercanda?

"Kau ingin aku tetap di sini?" tidak ada jawaban dari Harry. "Potter...?"

Harry memilih untuk menghela nafas. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh saja karena meminta suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia meminta Draco untuk tetap di sini. Untuk menemaninya karena apa yang terjadi dengan Ginny barusan? Atau hanya karena tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda itu dengan kembali ke Hogwarts? Merlin, ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Lu-lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan," kata Harry sambil membalikkan tubuh. Ia berniat untuk ke kamarnya dan segera bersiap pergi ke Kementerian. "Kembalilah ke Hogwarts, Malfoy."

Kini, giliran Draco yang menahan lengan Harry saat pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera menahan tubuh pemuda itu di antara dirinya dan tepi meja makan. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar umpatan kasar yang dilayangkan Harry padanya. Ia bukan orang yang semudah itu pergi begitu saja apalagi setelah tiba-tiba saja Harry memintanya untuk tetap di sini. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau setidaknya mantan pengajar itu mencemaskan dirinya?

"Aku tidak semudah itu pergi setelah apa yang kaukatakan, Harry," ujar Draco dengan nada pelan. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya terpaku ke arah iris _emerald_ milik Harry yang saat ini melebar atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku pergi? Jawab pertanyaanku atau selamanya aku akan menahanmu seperti ini."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari posisi mereka saat ini di mana Draco memojokkan tubuhnya. Dengan gugup ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping hanya agar tidak perlu berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Namun tidak lama saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin di dagunya dan membuatnya segera mendongakkan kepala akibat tangan Draco yang menahan dagunya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi panas menjalar di wajahnya melihat wajah Draco yang begitu dekat. Harry berusaha menjauh namun terhalang oleh meja makan di ruangan itu.

Akhirnya, Harry hanya bisa menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika dua buah kilau kelabu milik Draco tengah menatap tanpa berkedip ke arahnya. Ia sadar, saat seperti ini pernah terjadi di antara mereka dan Harry tidak pernah menyukai saat di mana mantan Slytherin di hadapannya berusaha untuk memojokkan dirinya.

Mereka kembali memilih untuk diam. Seolah-olah berusaha menahan apa pun yang hendak mereka ucapkan. Saat Draco memilih untuk tetap diam, Harry menepis pelan tangan Draco dari dagunya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Walau saat ini Harry bisa saja segera menjauhi pemuda pirang itu, ia tidak melakukannya; membiarkan tubuh Draco berada begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Harus ia akui, ia menyukai saat di mana ia berada begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Anehkah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang?

"...Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa jika kau menanyakan alasannya," Harry akhirnya memilih berbicara. Lewat sudut matanya ia bisa melihat wajah keterkejutan di diri Draco. Segera, ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya tepat ke hadapan pemuda itu. "Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, Malfoy."

Draco terdiam cukup lama. "Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa kumengerti, Harry. Di satu saat, kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh tapi di saat yang lain kau bersikap sebaliknya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kau seperti sedang mempermainkanku."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, Malfoy. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mempermainkanku. Bukankah kalimat itu harusnya kutujukan padamu?"

Harry mendengar Draco mendecak. Diamatinya pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedikit menjauh darinya; membuat Harry sedikit merinding akibat suhu ruangan yang sedikit dingin. Ia sudah berpikir kalau Draco akan beranjak meninggalkannya sebelum melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Harry dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram tepi meja untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia yang sedikit terkejut karena Harry tidak segera mendorongnya menjauh mengambil kesempatan dengan berlama-lama berada di posisi seperti sekarang. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau saat ini Harry terlihat sangat aneh karena membiarkannya seperti sekarang padahal sebelumnya, pemuda itu terlihat tidak suka ia berada di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk mempermainkanmu, Harry," bisik Draco. "Tidak akan pernah."

Kembali, Harry merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia merasa tidak nyaman mendengar kata-kata yang Draco ucapkan padanya; mengingatkan ia dengan bagaimana pertemuan terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Harry mengakui, kata-kata Draco saat itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Walau ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu dengan menyibukkan diri dengan urusan Auror, namun saat ia sedang sendiri, kata-kata Draco yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu menyukai apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selalu muncul kembali. Padahal Harry sendiri tidak mengingat hal tersebut. Ia hanya ingat kalau ia mabuk di _Three Broomsticks_. Hanya itu.

"Malfoy," Harry berbisik; membuat Draco menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dengan enggan, "bantu aku mengingat sesuatu."

Belum sempat Draco mengerti apa arti kata-kata Harry padanya, ia merasakan tarikan pada bagian depan jubah sutra yang ia kenakan sehingga membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah pemilik luka sambaran kilat di dahinya. Kedua iris kelabu miliknya melebar sebelum merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sengaja menyenggol cangkir keramik di dekatnya.

Suara sesuatu yang pecah dan menghantam lantai tidak membuat Harry menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Draco. Harry dengan cepat menyadari kalau saat ini Draco tengah memeluk tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya segera mengalungkan tangan di leher pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah dengan mencium Draco ia mendapat jawaban dari apa yang terjadi dengannya belakangan ini ataukah tidak. Ia ingin tahu apakah dengan ciuman ini, ia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di malam itu.

Perhatian Harry segera teralihkan kepada tubuh hangat yang menekan tubuhnya saat Draco semakin mempererat pelukan di pinggangnya. Ia juga melupakan keadaan di sekelilingnya saat mulut panas dan hangat menghisap seluruh pasokan udara di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hasil pergulatan lidah yang terjadi di dalam rongga mulutnya saat ini.

Ia hanya tahu kalau apa yang dialaminya sekarang terasa berbeda.

Sangat memabukkan...

Sangat menggairahkan...

Harry mengerang keras di antara pagutan dan lumatan yang diberikan Draco padanya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, ia menghentikan ciuman itu ketika ia membutuhkan udara. Namun hanya sebentar dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya untuk ciuman yang selanjutnya.

**xoxoxo**

"_Mate!"_

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dari tumpukan perkamen di hadapannya ke arah sosok Ron yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"_What?_" Harry bertanya sembari kembali menekuni laporan yang harus segera diberikan kepada Mr. Savage. Ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar mengurusi hal yang tidak penting.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa kau datang terlambat hari ini. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Bagaimana luka di lenganmu?"

Jemari tangan Harry yang sibuk dengan pena bulu mendadak terhenti. Ia yang merasakan kembali panas di wajahnya memilih untuk tetap menunduk agar Ron tidak menyadari betapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco di Grimmauld Place kembali menyeruak di kepalanya. Ia bahkan kembali mengingat bagaimana rasa ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan pemuda itu beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts setelah sebelumnya berjanji kalau mereka perlu bicara lebih lanjut.

"Harry...?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Ron. Madam Pomfrey sudah mengobati lukaku saat aku ke Hogwarts," kata Harry dengan suara pelan. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau panas di wajahnya bisa segera hilang sebelum Ron kembali menanyai hal yang macam-macam padanya.

"Oke kalau menurutmu seperti itu. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan laporannya?" Harry mengangguk singkat setelah membubuhkan tandatangan di ujung perkamen. "Kalau begitu setelah ini aku bisa segera membawamu ke the Burrow. Ginny sudah mengancamku agar membawamu pulang. Katanya kau sudah setuju untuk makan malam di sana."

Harry hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Padahal saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin untuk makan malam di manapun. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Harry membersihkan sisa-sisa bubuk Floo di jubahnya. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang milk pemuda itu teredar ke tempat yang sudah dikenalnya saat ia masih berumur dua belas tahun. Dengan enggan ia mengikuti langkah Ron menuju dapur rumah keluarga Weasley; membuatnya segera berhadapan dengan sosok Molly Weasley yang sibuk dengan makan malamnya.

"Harry, Anakku! Senang melihatmu lagi, Nak," kata wanita itu. Harry hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Ia segera menyadari keberadaan Ginny yang membantu menyiapkan peralatan di meja makan. Gadis berambut merah menyala tersebut tersenyum kepadanya namun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Weasley berlangsung sama seperti makan malam sebelumnya di mana semua tampak sangat bersemangat. Harry juga bertemu dengan Hermione dan Bill serta istrinya. Cukup aneh karena semua anggota keluarga Weasley berada di sini.

"Bisa kita bicara di luar, Harry?" Ginny bertanya kepadanya setelah makan malam selesai. Ia mengerling sekilas ke arah Ron dan Hermione; mendapati kedua sahabatnya mengangguk singkat. Dengan segera, Harry mengikuti gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Harry sambil mendudukkan diri di undakan rumah tersebut. Kedua pandangannya mengarah ke semak-semak liar yang tumbuh di sekeliling tempat itu. "Kau ingin melanjutkan apa yang perlu kita bicarakan tadi pagi kurasa."

Ginny mendesah pelan; memainkan celemek yang masih dipakainya. "Aku minta maaf, Harry. Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu bekerja sebagai Auror, pekerjaan yang selalu kau inginkan. Hanya saja..." suara gadis itu tenggelam di tengah-tengah udara malam yang bertiup.

"Aku tahu, Gin, dan aku sama sekali tidak marah. Hanya saja seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak suka membicarakan hal seperti ini lagi. Kita hanya akan bertengkar karena masalah itu," ujar Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?" tanpa melihat pun, Harry tahu kalau saat ini senyum merekah di wajah gadis itu. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Harry."

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia juga hanya diam saja saat Ginny mengalungkan tangan di lengan kanannya. Pikiran Harry tengah berada di tempat lain. Ia tersenyum miris ketika memikirkan apa pendapat Ginny kalau gadis itu tahu bahwa ia baru saja berciuman dengan orang lain apalagi orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

"Ada apa, love? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny kembali bertanya. Kedua matanya melihat bagaimana Harry menggelengkan kepala namun sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa; membuatnya semakin cemas dengan kondisi pemuda itu. Harry sangat jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung apa yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. "Harry...?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah ke dalam. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Tapi—"

"—Kumohon," potong Harry. "Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini."

Dengan enggan, Ginny mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya; meninggalkan Harry dengan pikirannya sendiri. Setelah merasa tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Harry mendesah pelan sembari mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa kehidupannya tiba-tiba menjadi rumit seperti sekarang. Rumit ketika ia menyadari kalau ia mempunyai perasaan terhadap orang yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Draco..." desahnya pelan.

**To be continued**

Saya tidak bisa menggambarkan scene yang romantis jadi maaf kalau sangat tidak bagus dan terkesan terlalu dipaksakan. Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu. Review or concrit, please? Saya terima semuanya. **#kabur**


	10. Chapter 10: Forbidden Word

**Author's note: **oke, hampir dua bulan lebih saya tidak meng-update fanfiksi ini. Maafkan saya ya? Yang dari kemarin-kemarin meminta saya update baik dari twitter atau FB, nih, saya kabulkan. Okay, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s):** drama again, OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

:::

**Chapter 10: Forbidden Word**

"... Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sejak tadi ia baca hanya untuk mendapati sosok ibunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, Draco." Narcissa mendudukkan dirinya di samping putranya. "Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit kedua matamu hanya memandangi halaman yang sama. Aku bahkan bisa melihat jelas kalau kau sama sekali tidak membaca satu pun kata dari buku itu."

Draco mendengus pelan. Ia tidak mencoba untuk membantah kata-kata Narcissa karena semua itu memang benar. Ia memang tidak membaca buku yang asal-asalan diambilnya di salah satu rak perpustakaan keluarganya karena pikiran pemuda itu tengah tertuju ke arah lain—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin ia katakan secara langsung kepada wanita itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang menjadi pikiranmu," kata Narcissa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik ke arah putra tunggalnya yang terlihat sibuk membolak-balikkan buku di pangkuannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang menjadi pikiran anaknya sejak Draco datang mengunjunginya. Ia hanya tahu kalau Draco sedang memikirkan sesuatu dilihat dari keterdiaman anak laki-lakinya yang sangat tidak wajar.

"—Apa kau mencintai Dad?"

Istri kepala keluarga Malfoy itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Tangan pucat Draco bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya. Kedua iris kelabunya segera beralih ke arah jendela di perpustakaan keluarganya untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik yang dilayangkan Narcissa padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujar Draco. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau mencintai Dad dilihat dari bagaimana kalian menikah. Apa kalian bahagia atas pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh orang lain?"

Narcissa terdiam cukup lama untuk menemukan jawaban pertanyaan putra tunggalnya. "Aku mencintai Lucius," kata wanita itu dengan nada tegas. "Perlu waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk mencintai ayahmu karena—seperti yang kautahu—pernikahan kami semuanya direncanakan. Kami tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Hanya menerima apa yang sudah sepantasnya kami lakukan untuk keluarga; mempertahankan garis keturunan Darah Murni. Setelah menikah dengan ayahmu, aku mulai belajar untuk mencintainya. Melakukan hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan seorang istri. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini?"

Draco mengedikkan bahu sekilas sembari menutup buku di pangkuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Jangan terlalu kaupikirkan, Mum," ujar Draco yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman ke arah rak buku di dekat jendela di ruangan itu. Ia ingin sekali berkata jujur kepada ibunya mengenai apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Namun apa bisa? Bagaimana kalau wanita itu tidak akan senang dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Bagaimana kalau ibunya akan mengatakan hal itu kepada ayahnya?

Terdengar helaan napas dari Narcissa. Wanita itu tidak bodoh. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran anak laki-lakinya. Katakanlah itu intuisinya sebagai seorang ibu. Intuisi yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kegelisahan yang ada pada diri Draco.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan percaya dengan alasanmu, Draco. Apa pertanyaanmu ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini? Apa seseorang menarik perhatianmu lalu mempertanyakan dirimu sendiri apakah kau mencintainya?"

Draco segera menghentikan kegiatannya meletakkan buku pada rak kaca. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan terkulai begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya. Bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu? Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu bisa melihat pantulan sosok Narcissa yang sedang menatap lekat dari pintu rak kaca di hadapannya. Wanita itu terlihat menungggunya untuk memberi jawaban.

Namun apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Ia tidak mungkin berbicara jujur dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang tertarik pada seorang Harry Potter yang notabene bukanlah seorang wanita, bukan? Bagaimana jika ternyata tidak satu pun dari kedua orangtuanya yang mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan? Baik ibu maupun ayahnya adalah orang yang masih berpegang dengan tradisi Darah Murni di mana melanjutkan garis keturunan adalah hal yang paling utama.

Draco termenung sejenak. Tidakkah ia terlalu berlebihan memikirkan hal ini? Ia tahu—dan menyadari—kalau dirinya memiliki ketertarikan kepada mantan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts tersebut. Tapi... tapi apakah Harry merasakan yang sama? Mereka memang sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar berciuman. Tapi bukankah perbuatan itu hanya didasari oleh hasyat? Lagi pula, Harry memiliki seorang tunangan. Oh, mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padanya? Tidak bisakan ia tertarik kepada orang lain dan bukannya Harry? Masih banyak pria yang lebih menarik dari pada pemuda itu tapi mengapa?

"—Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk pelan; meletakkan buku di tangannya di sembarang tempat. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berjalan kembali mendekati sosok ibunya. Kedua orangtuanya tidak boleh tahu orientasi seksualnya yang lebih memilih berhubungan dengan laki-laki dibanding lawan jenis. Ia yakin kalau kedua orangtuanya tahu, mereka pasti akan cepat mencarikannya seorang gadis untuk ia nikahi. _Hell_! Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Mum." Draco memeluk bahu Narcissa sembari menyamankan dirinya pada lekuk leher wanita itu; berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ibunya agar tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang diriku. Aku ke sini untuk memastikan bahwa kalian baik-baik saja."

Narcissa kembali menghela napas. Dalam diam wanita pirang itu mengelus kepala putra tunggalnya. "Terserah padamu saja, Son," ujar Narcissa dengan nada pelan walau ia sendiri tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan merasa tenang sebelum Draco mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Tapi memaksa pun percuma saja karena anak laki-lakinya sama keras kepalanya dengan Lucius. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku mendapat surat dari keluarga Greengrass. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan keluarga kita kalau memungkinkan. Astoria juga menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu."

**xoxoxo**

"—Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Harry?"

Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memainkan cangkir keramik di tangannya tanpa sedikit pun melirik sosok Hermione Granger yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah sekarang dirinya bisa bertemu muka dengan gadis itu atau tidak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, maka kurasa aku yang harus melakukannya lebih dulu, bukan begitu?" Hermione menyesap kopi dari gelas miliknya. Kedua mata _almond_ gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah Harry. Ia tidak mempunyai ide mengapa tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya itu memintanya bertemu di restoran tidak jauh dari Kementerian saat makan siang lalu tidak berkata apa pun setelah berada di sini. Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu menghela napas sejenak. "Semalam, saat kau sudah pulang, Ginny menemuiku. Dia menanyakan padaku mengapa sikapmu akhir-akhir ini dingin terhadapnya. Dia merasa kalau... kalau perhatianmu tidak lagi padanya, Harry."

"Apa lagi yang ditanyakan Ginny padamu?"

Hermione terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Ginny merasa kalau kau tidak lagi menganggapnya ada, Harry. Dia mengeluh padaku kalau kau sudah tidak seperti dulu. Ia bahkan mempunyai pikiran kalau ada orang lain yang menarik perhatianmu akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengira kalau kau... tidak mencintainya lagi."

_Mungkin memang seperti itu kenyataannya, 'Mione_. Harry ingin mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan namun urung ketika melihat wajah cemas dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini semalam suntuk dan bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya hari ini dan membuatnya lebih banyak melamun. Mr. Savage dan Ron bahkan sempat menanyai apakah dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hanya dengan memikirkan pemuda berambut pirang itu membuatnya bisa seperti sekarang.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan perasaan aneh ini.

Sudah gilakah ia karena memiliki perasaan semacam ini kepada Pewaris Keluarga Malfoy itu?

"Harry...?" Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mendongakkan kepala; membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Hermione. "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"_Go on, Hermione."_

Hermione terlihat mempertimbangkan diri sejenak; antara ingin dan tidak untuk bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu akhir-akhir ini," kata gadis itu pada akhirnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy? Aku juga mendengar dari Ginny kalau dua hari yang lalu Malfoy menginap di rumahmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa bercerita padaku, Harry."

Harry tanpa sadar mengerang pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ginny akan menceritakan semua itu pada Hermione. Bagaimana kalau Ginny menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang membuatnya tidak lagi memperhatikan gadis itu karena pikirannya sedang tertuju kepada Malfoy? Bagaimana kalau seandainya gadis itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dirinya dan pengajar Ramuan tersebut? Bukankah hal itu akan semakin membuat semuanya lebih rumit?

Tapi... tapi bisakah ia memikirkan hal ini seorang diri? Harry tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu kalau dirinya butuh seorang teman yang bisa membantunya. Dan lagi, bukankah selama ini apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco tidak pernah diceritakan kepada siapa pun oleh Hermione? Bahkan Ron yang kekasih gadis itu saja tidak tahu. Harry percaya kalau Hermione tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun.

"...Ini sedikit rumit, 'Mione." Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sembari memasang mantra Peredam di sekeliling mereka. "Apa pendapatmu jika aku mengatakan kalau... _well_, aku menyukai Malfoy?"

Hermione Grannger terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia terpekik kecil. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan bersyukur karena Harry sudah memasang mantra Peredam di meja mereka. Ia tidak mau seluruh pengunjung restoran tersebut sampai menatap heran kepadanya. Kedua pandangan gadis itu masih menatap lekat ke arah Harry. Ia sulit memercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Harry tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?

"K-kau serius, Harry? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Harry hanya menyunggingkan senyum canggung ke arah Hermione. Ia sudah bisa menduga bagaimana reaksi wanita itu. Ya, ia baru menyadari hal itu. Sejak semalam ia terus memikirkan pemuda berambut pirang platina itu. Ia memikirkan bagaimana ciuman yang diberikan Draco padanya. Awalnya ia memang menyangkal. Tentu saja karena selama ini ia hanya memiliki ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis. Lihat saja Cho Chang dan Ginny. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau dirinya akan bisa menyukai lawan jenis terutama seorang Draco Malfoy.

Dirinya terus menyangkal hal itu. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua itu hanyalah hasrat dan bukanlah hatinya yang berkata demikian. Ia beranggapan kalau apa yang pernah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Draco yang membuat perasaan itu ada. Tapi... tapi bukankah ia bahkan tidak mengingat bagaimana dirinya bercinta dengan Draco dan hanya melihat seperti apa kondisi di saat ia bangun di kamar pemuda itu?

"—Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti ini pada Malfoy." Harry mendesah pelan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu masih memainkan cangkir keramik tanpa berniat meminum isinya. "Aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Aku menyukai saat dia menyentuhku. Aku menyukai saat dia... kau tahu, menciumku. _Blimey_, apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya hanya untuk meyakinkanmu tentang apa yang kurasakan?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu, Harry. Hanya saja, bukankah ini terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau—umm... menyukai Malfoy? Apa kau tidak salah menafsirkan perasaanmu? Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak memercayaimu tapi... lihatlah kondisimu sekarang. Hubunganmu dengan Ginny sedang berada di titik terendah. Jangan sampai kau membuat Malfoy sebagai bentuk pelarian sementaramu."

"Aku tidak mengangapnya seperti itu," desis Harry. Oke, ini mungkin terdengar gila bagi gadis di hadapannya. Mungkin banyak yang akan menganggapnya tidak waras karena bisa memiliki perasaan itu kepada seorang Malfoy. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kembali menyangkal dan menganggap kalau semuanya tidak pernah terjadi lalu kembali kepada Ginny? Seperti itukah yang harus ia lakukan?

"Harry... kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu," desah Hermione. "Apa... apa kau sudah mengatakan kepada Malfoy mengenai apa yang kaurasakan? Jangan sampai kau mengatakan hal itu padanya sementara ia sendiri tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri, Harry."

Harry menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pandangan pemuda itu beralih ke arah jendela kaca di restoran tersebut. Ia menyadari kalau suasana restoran sudah semakin sepi mengingat jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir. Dan itu berarti sebentar lagi mereka harus segera kembali ke Kementerian.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa pun kepadanya," ujar mantan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tersebut. "Malfoy mengajakku berbicara empat mata hari ini. Tapi sebelum aku menemuinya, aku ingin berbicara denganmu terlebih dahulu."

Pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu mengamati pejalan kaki yang melintas di depan restoran dalam diam. Ia ingat kalau kemarin—sebelum Draco kembali ke Hogwarts—mereka berjanji untuk berbicara lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Draco lagi sejak saat itu mengingat pekerjaannya di Kantor Auror sangatlah sibuk. Ia juga tidak mendapat kabar apa pun dari pemuda itu. Harry mengerang pelan. Mengapa sikapnya sekarang seperti seorang remaja yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya untuk menghubunginya? Bukankah ia sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk bersikap seperti itu? Saat dirinya masih berkencan dengan Ginny pun ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

"Begitu? Aku hanya ingin agar kau memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu, Harry," Hermione berujar pelan. "Kalau kau memang memiliki perasaan kepada Malfoy dan dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku ingin kalian memikirkannya secara serius. Kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny. Jangan lupakan itu."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas saranmu, 'Mione."

Gadis di hadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang teman," katanya. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Harus menemui Ron dulu sebelum kembali ke Departemenku. Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry."

Harry mendesah pelan ketika sosok Hermione tidak terlihat di tempat itu lagi. Ia melirik arloji pemberian Mrs. Weasley yang selalu ia bawa di saku jubah Auror-nya; menyadari kalau ia juga harus kembali ke kantor Auror untuk melakukan patroli rutin. Sejak kejadian Lestrange bersaudara yang terlihat di Hogsmeade, dirinya harus rela melakukan patroli lebih sering dari biasanya. Tentu saja Harry tidak mengeluh karena dengan begitu pikirannya bisa teralihkan ke tempat lain.

"—Kita berpatroli ke Hogsmeade, Potter."

Mantan pengajar Hogwarts tersebut tidak berkomentar ketika Gawain Robards memerintahkannya untuk pergi padahal ia baru beberapa menit berada di Kantor Auror. Dengan cepat Harry mengikuti seniornya itu setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan beberapa laporan kepada Ron yang saat ini bertugas di dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan mengikuti Mr. Robards dan segera ber-Apparate menuju Hogsmeade begitu sampai di titik aman ber-Apparate.

**xoxoxo**

Draco Malfoy baru saja kembali ke Hogwarts setelah menemui kedua orangtuanya di tempat perlindungan mereka. Ia baru saja ingin pergi ke pondok Hagrid untuk memberikan ramuan yang dipesan setengah raksasa itu sebelum sepasang iris kelabunya menangkap dua sosok yang mengenakan jubah Auror di ujung anak tangga yang mengarah ke halaman depan Hogwarts. Ia langsung mengenali salah satu dari mereka setelah melihat jelas siapa sosok tersebut.

"—_Well_, kuhargai apa yang Anda lakukan, Auror Robards. Aku akan mengabarkan kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini." Suara Minerva McGonagall menyapa telinga Draco. Ia melihat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu menjabat tangan Auror tersebut. Tentu saja Draco tidak terlalu memerhatikan pembicaraan Minerva dan pria bernama Robards tersebut karena pandangannya terpaku ke arah sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Minerva; sosok yang sejak kemarin ingin ditemuinya. Tanpa sadar, Draco melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sosok tersebut. Ketiga orang di tempat itu segera menyadari keberadaannya. Ia bisa melihat sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu melebar.

"Ah, Profesor Malfoy. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau sudah kembali."

Draco menganggukkan kepala singkat ke arah Minerva. "Aku baru saja kembali, Kepala Sekolah," katanya kepada wanita itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari Minerva dan menyanggukkan kepala ke arah Robards. "Apa ada sesuatu sampai Auror datang ke sekolah ini?"

Robards mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk, kurasa, Profesor," kata pria itu. "Kami hanya melakukan patroli rutin sebelum aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke sini. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang bisa mempercepat para Auror untuk menangkap Lestrange."

"Ah, apa patrolinya sudah selesai?"

Robards tampak menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kami berencana untuk kembali ke Kantor Auror mengingat ini sudah sore. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Profesor err—Malfoy?"

Draco tampak terdiam sebentar sembari mengerling ke arah Harry yang segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Sejujurnya aku perlu berbicara sebentar dengan Auror Potter. Apa bisa?"

Draco segera meminta pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu untuk mengikutinya ketika Robards mengatakan ketidakkeberatannya. Sesekali, Draco melirik melalui bahunya ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia juga bisa melihat ekspresi kegelisahan yang terlihat di wajah pemuda itu.

"—Kau terlihat tidak suka ketika aku mengatakan ingin berbicara denganmu, Potter," Draco bertanya. Pengajar Ramuan itu segera menutup pintu kelasnya ketika dirinya dan Harry sudah memasuki tempat tersebut. Lewat sudut matanya ia mengamati setiap gerakan Auror muda yang sekarang terlihat sedang mengamati kelas di mana ia mengajar sebelum memilih untuk di meja paling depan. Tidak satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu. "Kau masih ingat kalau kita perlu bicara, bukan?"

"Yeah. Dan sekarang apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, ia mendengar suara pemuda itu. Tapi entah mengapa, Draco merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak bisa ia pastikan apa itu. Ia hanya merasa kalau Harry tengah berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya. Draco mendecakkan lidah dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Harry; menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari mantan rekan kerjanya tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Potter...," bisik Draco. "Lihat aku."

Harry mendesah pelan. Dengan perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Namun hanya sebentar sebelum ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja tidak berani bertatapan dan melihat langsung sepasang iris abu-abu milik pemuda di hadapannya. Jangan konyol, Potter, batin Harry. Itu hanya Draco Malfoy, ingat?

"—Mengapa kau tidak mau melihat ke arahku?"

"Apa itu penting?" Hary berbalik bertanya; mengabaikan geraman pelan yang ditujukan Draco kepadanya.

Draco memilih untuk tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Harry. ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda di hadapannya terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bukankah kemarin Harry tampak sedikit lebih terbuka padanya? Bukankah kemarin dengan sangat jelas sekali pemuda itu seperti sedang memberinya kesempatan atas perasaan yang ia rasakan? Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba saja sikap Harry kembali berubah dingin? Apakah ia hanya berhalusinasi mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Tidak! Tentu saja Draco tidak pernah mengharapkan itu hanya sebuah khayalan semata.

Helaan napas dari pemuda di hadapannya membuat Draco tersadar. Kedua mata pemuda itu menyipit ketika menyadari Harry mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Draco tidak membuang waktu untuk membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. Ia mencekal lengan kanan Harry; membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Ia mendecakkan lidah karena tidak juga mendapat reaksi apa pun dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku rasa kita belum selesai berbicara, Potter," ujar Draco dengan suara berbisik. "Kau mau pergi—"

"—Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Malfoy." Harry memotong kata-katanya. Nada suara pemuda itu terdengar dingin dan bahkan tidak ramah. Draco tentu menyadari hal itu dan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Harry membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada lengan pemuda itu. "Aku... aku rasa kita tidak perlu bicara dan bahkan seharusnya pembicaraan ini tidak pernah ada. Apa yang terjadi kemarin seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, Malfoy. Aku harus pergi."

Namun ketika Harry ingin pergi dari ruangan tersebut, Draco sudah terlebih dahulu mengayunkan tongkat sihir miliknya dan membuat pintu ruang kelas tersebut terkunci. Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Harry lalu mengunci pemuda di antara tubuhnya dan pintu kayu. Ia tidak memedulikan raut marah di wajah Auror muda tersebut.

"Katakan sekali lagi apa yang kaukatakan barusan, Potter," desis Draco. Salah satu lengan pucat pemuda itu menekan dada atas Harry sementara lengan satunya bertumpu pada sisi kiri kepala pemuda itu. Ia tidak membiarkan Harry bergerak sedikit pun.

Pemuda di hadapannya menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Malfoy. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku ingin kau menganggap yang terjadi di antara kita tidak pernah ada. Kali ini aku serius. Semua itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu denganmu di saat aku sudah mempunyai tunangan. Lupakan semua itu dan jangan pernah berada di jalan yang sama denganmu."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong padaku, Potter. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berbicara seperti itu padaku!" Nada suara Draco meninggi; tanpa sadar menekan keras lengannya pada dada Harry dan membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan. Namun Draco seolah-olah tidak memedulikan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Harry berbicara seperti itu padanya? Mengapa dirinya harus mendengar itu di saat ia mulai menyadari apa naman perasaan yang ia miliki kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Apa Harry sedang mempermainkan dirinya?

"—Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong, Malfoy," ringis Harry. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Semua itu adalah kesalahan dan seharusnya tidak pernah ada karena aku... karena aku mencintai Ginny dan kau hanya bentuk pelampiasanku."

**To be continued.**

Mungkin ada yang bingung mengapa Harry bisa bersikap bertolak-belakang di akhir dan pertengahan cerita. Chapter depan baru bisa diceritakan #dor

Reviews? Yes, please...


	11. Chapter 11: Something We Must Admit

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s):** drama again, some mature content, OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

:::

**Chapter 11: Something You Must Admit**

Harry bisa melihat kedua iris kelabu di hadapannya melebar. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Draco tersentak pelan sebelum melepaskan dirinya. Tangan pemuda itu terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya sementara kepala Draco perlahan tertunduk. Harry berusaha menahan dirinya untuk menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. Ia memilih tetap berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu kayu di belakangnya; sama sekali tidak mau menatap ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

Ia terdiam sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak memedulikan kalau mungkin saja saat ini permukaan kulit bibirnya terluka karena apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak peduli. Sungguh tidak peduli.

"...Semuanya adalah sebuah kesalahan, kau tahu?" Bibir Harry bergetar ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Kedua iris hijau cemerlang tersebut tidak sekalipun menatap ke arah Draco. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai batu di bawah kakinya. "Semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sejak awal, seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi—"

"—Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang terjadi?" Harry tersentak saat mendengar tiba-tiba saja Draco tertawa keras. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si pirang; terdiam ketika mendapati Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau adalah orang yang kejam seperti ini, Potter? Apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku, huh?"

Harry ingin berkata 'tidak'. Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah hal yang sebaliknya. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata yang dingin yang sekarang ditujukan Draco kepadanya. Andai saja bisa... andaikan saat ini baik dirinya dan Draco tidak sedang berada di dalam kondisi yang rumit, ia ingin mengakui semuanya. Ia ingin mengakui apa yang dirasakannya sekarang kepada Pewaris Malfoy di hadapannya.

'_Terkadang, pekerjaan seperti ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kau kira, Auror Potter,'_ suara Gawain Robards kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia teringat pembicaraan singkatnya dengan pria itu setelah melakukan patroli di Hogsmeade. _'Terkadang bahkan kita tidak bisa menghindari kalau keluarga dan orang yang kita sayangi bisa berada dalam bahaya karena pekerjaan ini. Jujur saja, aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Mungkin mengelola sebuah toko di Diagon Ally menjadi pilihan terakhirku.'_

Ya, Harry juga sempat berpikir lama mengenai pilihan yang ingin diambil atasannya. Ia tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sementara di luar sana ada penyihir gila yang sedang mengincarnya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau nantinya Lestrange bersaudara menggunakan orang terdekatnya untuk mengancam dirinya?

Apakah setidaknya ia bisa menghindari hal terburuk terjadi pada orang-orang itu? Harry berpikir keras. Tidak menyadari kalau kini Draco mengalungkan lengan pada pinggangnya sementara kepala pemuda itu tertumpu pada pundaknya. Harry tersentak. Ingin menghindar namun terhalang oleh tubuh Draco dan juga pintu di belakangnya; membuat ia tanpa sadar menahan napas karena begitu dekatnya tubuh mereka berdua.

"—Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak kecilmu, Potter." Draco berkata sambil menghela napas panjang setelah sekian lama keheningan terjadi di antara dirinya dan Potter. Ia mendesis pelan ketika merasakan Harry berusaha melepaskan diri. "Sudah jelas-jelas kau mempunyai setidaknya perasaan terhadapku. Sampai kapan kau terus menghindar seperti orang bodoh, huh? Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kaukatakan padaku, Potter."

"Belajarlah untuk memercayai hal itu, Malfoy."

Draco tertawa mengejek; mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Harry sementara ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu. Ia bisa melihat Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayai seluruh omong kosong yang kauucapkan, Potter?" desis Draco. "Kau bahkan tidak menatap ke arahku saat berbicara. Aku akan percaya jika kau melakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. Tatap aku dan katakan dengan jelas. Katakan kalau semuanya memang tidak ada artinya untukmu. Aku bertaruh kalau kau bahkan tidak berani menatapku."

Dan pada akhirnya, kebenaran memang selalu menang. Selama beberapa saat, Harry tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wajah Draco. Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"_See_? Seluruh kata-katamu hanya omong kosong, Potter."

Harry ingin membantah. Sungguh. Ia ingin segera menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu dan bila perlu, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Ketika Draco menyentuh dagunya agar kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Terdiam dan terpaku ketika sepasang iris kelabu itu bertemu dengan pandangannya sendiri.

Harry menelan ludah dengan paksa. Batinnya berdebat. Ia tahu kalau jauh di dalam dirinya, kata-kata Draco memang benar sama seperti yang ia katakan kepada Hermione. Ia memang mempunyai perasaan kepada pewaris Malfoy itu. Dan hanya karena kata-kata Mr. Robards, ia kembali bimbang. Ia sungguh tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Draco. Tidak ketika masalah yang terjadi belum usai.

"Berhentilah melarikan diri dari dirimu sendiri, Harry," kata Draco. Tubuh Harry seketika tersentak.

Harry...

Entah mengapa, namanya terasa berbeda jika Draco yang melafalkannya. Katakan ia terlalu sentimentil atau terlalu melankolis. Ia tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan apa pun saat Draco mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengunci bibirnya. Harry tidak menolak. Ia tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri ketika Draco memperdalam ciuman itu. Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mendesah saat kedua lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain; bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya sendiri.

Semuanya terasa memang seharusnya terjadi. Ia tidak gila, bukan?

"Harry..."

Tubuh mantan Gryffindor itu bergetar merasakan hembusan napas Draco di telinganya. Ia tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Draco mulai menciumi rahang dan lehernya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa semuanya bisa berjalan seperti ini. Mengapa mereka bisa berakhir jauh dari yang bisa ia bayangkan dan yang bisa dilakukan Harry sekarang hanyalah mengerang pelan dengan kedua tangan dikalungkan di leher pucat milik Draco.

Ia seolah-olah kalah dan bertekuk lutut di kaki seorang Draco Malfoy.

Tapi mengapa ia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu?

Draco kembali menyerang bibirnya. Menghisap seluruh persediaan udara di sekitarnya sehingga membuat kepala Harry terasa pusing dan paru-parunya berteriak memerotes. Ketika ia menjauhkan diri dari Draco, pemuda pirang itu kembali mencium bagian permukaan kulitnya yang lain; membuat Harry kembali mengerang dan mendesah. Kedua kelopak matanya kini terpejam erat; berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak hanyut dalam gelombang memabukkan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Haruskah ia membiarkan Draco memanja tubuhnya di saat seharusnya mereka berbicara mengenai segala sesuatu tentang mereka?

"Draco... berhenti," kata Harry pada akhirnya. Napasnya masih tersengal dengan detak jantung yang masih berpacu. Ia mendengar geraman pelan dari Draco di lehernya dan ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak suka atas keinginannya. Namun sekarang, mereka perlu bicara sebelum Harry hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya di bawah kuasa Draco. "Kita perlu bicara, kau tahu?"

"Bicara tentang apa? Kalau kau ingin bicara mengenai seluruh omong kosong seperti barusan...," Draco berbisik di telingannya. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak kembali mendesah ketika Draco menggigit keras titik sensitif di lehernya. Tanpa melihat pun, Harry tahu kalau lehernya terluka sebelum pengajar Ramuan Hogwarts tersebut menjilatinya. Harry bisa memastikan kalau tidak lama lagi akan muncul tanda kemerahan di sana. "...aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Harry menggeleng lemah. Dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Draco dan menerima geraman protes dari pemuda itu. Harry mendesah pelan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu kayu di belakangnya.

_Well_, walau Harry mengatakan ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus memulainya seperti apa. Haruskah ia langsung mengatakan perasaannya kepada mantan Pangeran Slytherin itu? Bukankah ini akan terkesan sangat klise? Ia bukanlah anak perempuan yang bisa mengucapkan semua itu dengan gamblang. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku...," Harry mulai berbicara. Berkali-kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco ke seluruh penjuru kelas—ke manapun asal tidak terpaku ke wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "_Damn it_! Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

Terdengar Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Sejak kapan kau kehilangan jiwa Gryffindor-mu, Potter?" ejek Draco sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Senyum meremehkan kembali muncul di wajahnya dan membuat Harry segera memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Jika kau memang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, maka diamlah. Itu jauh lebih baik."

Sebelum Harry sempat membuka mulutnya, Draco sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tubuh Harry dan kembali menciumnya dengan rakus. Tidak memedulikan erangan protes dari Harry. Ketika kedua lidah mereka kembali bertaut untuk memperebutkan dominasi, seluruh keinginan Harry untuk berbicara menguap seketika. Ia menyerah; melupakan segala logika.

Semuanya sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang...

Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Draco saat pemuda itu mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar merasakan udara dingin di sekitar ruang kelas tersebut. Ia mengerang pelan saat Draco kembali menyerang lehernya, menciumi rahang dan seluruh bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Harry kembali mengerang keras saat jemari-jemari pucat Draco bergerak untuk memanja bagian bawah tubuhnya; membuat ia tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa pun lagi. Hanya menyuarakan nama si pirang adalah satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat familiar dengan sentuhan Draco.

Mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh Harry ketika pemuda itu mencapai titik tertingginya membuat Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kembali tubuh pemuda itu. Bibirnya kembali menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh Harry; membuat sang Auror muda tersebut kembali mendesah dan mengerang. Draco mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyakiti pemuda itu. Ia ingin Harry mengingat setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Harry." Draco memanggil nama pemuda di hadapannya. Kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terpejam mulai terbuka. Draco bisa melihat pandangan Harry yang tidak fokus. Tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah pemuda itu dengan napas yang tersengal. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya; mencium puncak kepala Harry. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah. Hanya sedikit lelah. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggodaku seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya selalu berakhir dengan kau yang memojokkanku, Malfoy."

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan semua itu, Potter," decak Draco. "_Come on_, kau harus beristirahat."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco menjawab hanya dengan gelengan pelan. Walau sekarang ini ia ingin sekali membaringkan tubuh Harry di atas tempat tidurnya dan memanja tubuh pemuda itu, ia mencoba mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak. Tidak sekarang.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayo."

Namun bukannya mengikuti langkah kakinya, Harry malah masih terpaku di tempat sembari memakai jubahnya. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya; dalam diam menatap heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry.

"Aku harus kembali," kata pemuda itu setelah menggumamkan mantra untuk membersihkan tubuh dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk berbicara dengan Ginny."

**xoxoxo**

Ginny Weasley sempat merasa terkejut melihat sosok Harry yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Ia heran karena tidak biasanya pemuda di hadapannya datang dengan cara seperti ini. Datang melalui jaringan Floo adalah cara biasa yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Harry...?" panggil Ginny. Kedua iris kecokelatan itu menatap ke arah Harry. Sedikit bingung mengapa tiba-tiba saja Harry datang di jam seperti ini. "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang di jam seperti ini. Oh, apa kau ada urusan dengan Ron? Dia—"

"—Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Ginny."

Mau tidak mau, dahi gadis berambut kemerahan itu berkerut heran. Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Harry ingin berbicara dengannya saat hampir tengah malam seperti ini? Untuk apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang telah terjadi?

"Bisa kita berbicara di luar?

Ginny hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya—walau masih bingung. Dengan ragu, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Harry yang berjalan menjauhi pintu masuk The Burrow. Gadis itu sedikit tergidik karena udara malam yang berhembus di sekitarnya; dengan cepat mengeratkan gaun tidur yang dipakainya. Walau saat ini banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada pemuda yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, ia mengurungkan hal itu; memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Ginny berjalan mendekati Harry yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pagar halaman rumahnya. Tangannya terulur ke arah bahu pemuda itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tubuh Harry yang tiba-tiba tersentak atas sentuhan tersebut. "Harry, ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

Walau di sekitarnya saat ini tidak ada penerangan dari lampu dan hanya ada sinar bulan yang menerangi sekitarnya, Ginny tidak bisa tidak melihat raut berbeda di wajah tunangannya. Ia terpaku di tempat melihat Harry yang menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

Mendadak, ada suatu perasaan menggelitik di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir kalau apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan Harry, adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa ia terima. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ini... ini sedikit rumit, Gin."

Ginny tertawa pelan; menyembunyikan sedikit kegelisahan yang ia rasakan. "Ah, kau memang tidak pernah pintar dalam memulai sesuatu hal. Bukan begitu, Harry? _Come on_, bicaralah atau kita akan berada di sini semalaman. Kau tahu bagaimana Mum jika sampai salah satu dari kita terserang flu, bukan?"

Harry berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat tawa gadis di hadapannya. Bayangan menyenai tawa tulus Ginny yang tiba-tiba saja akan segera memudar ketika ia mengatakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan gadis itu mengganggu pikirannya. Apakah Ginny akan bisa menerima semua hal yang akan ia katakan hari ini.

Mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak lagi mencintai gadis itu?

Mengatakan kalau sekarang perasaannya telah berubah? Kalau dirinya yang sekarang menyukai orang lain?

Mengatakan kalau ia datang untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Harry...?" Harry tersentak merasakan sentuhan di dadanya. Kedua iris hijau cerah itu menatap sepasang iris cokelat milik Ginny. Ia menyadari kalau tidak ada lagi senyum di wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Apa... apa hal yang ingin kaubicarakan saat ini akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang buruk? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Aku merasa kalau aku akan terkejut mendengar apa pun yang akan kaukatakan, Harry."

Harry memilih untuk diam. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh kata-kata yang sejak perjalanannya ke The Burrow menghilang begitu saja. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apakah Ginny akan menangis? Menyebutnya seorang pengkhianat? Menyebutnya dengan sebutan apa pun yang cocok baginya?

Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya seperti seorang pengecut.

Ayolah, ia sudah pernah berhadapan dengan berbagai macam hal. Basilisk, Pelahap Maut, Grindyllow, Dementor dan bahkan Voldemort. Mengapa mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ginny terlihat sangat sulit seperti ini?

"Ginny... aku—"

Harry tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena mendadak merasakan kedua lengan Ginny di tengkuknya. Ia tidak bisa mencegah ketika gadis itu mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ginny. Harry yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Tidak membalas ciuman Ginny atau pun merengkuh tubuh gadis itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hanya diam. Dan ketika bayangan wajah Draco Malfoy melintas di benaknya, Harry dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Ginny. Hanya bisa merutuk pelan melihat kilat kekecewaan di mata gadis itu.

Sang Auror muda itu mendesah pelan. "Ginny... maafkan aku. Aku..."

Mengapa dirinya harus meminta maaf? Harry membatin. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga harus meminta maaf? Kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya sehingga ia memerlukan Ginny untuk memaafkannya? Karena ia sudah menarik diri dari ciuman Ginny? Atau karena ia yang sudah bermain di belakang gadis itu?

"Ada seseorang di hatimu sekarang, Harry?" Kata-kata Ginny menyadarkannya. Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya melihat luka di wajah gadis itu. "Itukah alasanmu mengapa kau tidak mau menciumku? Apa itukah alasannya mengapa kau ingin berbicara denganku? Karena kau ingin mengatakan kalau sekarang kau sedang menyukai orang lain?"

"Ginny—"

Ginny sudah lebih dulu memotong kata-katanya. "—Aku sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu, Harry. Belakangan ini aku merasa kalau kau berubah. Kau mulai menjauh dariku. Kau bukan lagi seperti Harry Potter yang selama ini menjadi tunanganku. Kau berubah dan dengan bodohnya aku berpikir kalau semua ini karena pekerjaanmu. Berkali-kali aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku selalu mencoba berpikir hal lain selain kalau ada wanita lain di hatimu. Katakan jika aku salah, Harry."

Harry kembali memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia tidak ingin menyangkal kalau kalau ada seseorang di hatinya sekarang ini. Semua itu memang benar. Ia bisa saja menyangkal kata-kata Ginny yang mengatakan kalau di hatinya ada wanita lain. Tentu saja tidak. Draco adalah seorang pemuda, bukan? Namun Harry memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Mengatakan hal itu sekarang sama saja artinya dengan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Terdengar Ginny menghela napas. "Jadi kau tidak menyangkal semua itu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi mengapa, Harry?" Nada terluka terdengar jelas dari kata-kata Ginny. "Apa kau bosan padaku sampai bersikap seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu dari diriku yang tidak sesuai denganmu?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Ginny."

"Lalu apa?"

Harry membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar; membuat ia kembali memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa agar nantinya Ginny tidak semakin terluka atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu membencinya seperti apa yang ia takutkan selama ini.

"Ini sungguh menggelikan, kau tahu?" Harry mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya; menatap bingung ke arah Ginny. "Ya, sangat menggelikan karena ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupku sekarang terjadi. Kau tahu, Harry? Sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumi dirimu. Berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa bersanding tepat di sampingmu. Katakan itu adalah impian bodoh seorang gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun. Selama itu aku tumbuh untuk menjadi gadis yang sesuai untuk seorang Harry Potter sampai pada akhirnya Hermione menyuruhku untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang gadis manis yang tentu bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Saat kita mulai berkencan. _Well_... saat di tahun Keenammu, kau tidak tahu kalau hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku." Ginny membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Harry. Kepala gadis itu mendongak ke arah langit malam. Ia terlihat tidak memedulikan udara malam yang bertiup. "Aku berharap kita bisa terus bersama. Yah, walau kau memutuskan hubungan kita karena pencarian Horcrux-mu bersama Ron dan Hermione. Dan di saat perang telah usai dan semuanya berangsur-angsur mulai membaik dengan kau yang mengajakku kembali memulai hubungan, aku sungguh berharap kalau kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seperti saat kita masih di Hogwarts. Apa aku egois berkata demikian ketika kau mengatakan kalau di hatimu sekarang tengah ada orang lain?"

"_I'm sorry, Gin_."

Ginny mengelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan terus meminta maaf padaku, Harry," katanya. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu melirik Harry melewati bahunya. Terpaksa untuk menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. "Bisa kau menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku, Harry? Siapa gadis yang beruntung menempati hatimu? Aku sungguh tidak mempunyai ide siapa orang itu. Yang pasti bukan Hermione, kurasa."

Harry tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik salah satu bibirnya; membentuk senyum tipis. "Tentu saja bukan. Kau tahu Ron akan membunuhku karena hal itu," guraunya pelan. Senyum di wajah Harry perlahan memudar. "Tapi... tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Ini lebih rumit dari yang kaukira."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih mendengar hal itu."

"Aku tahu."

Ginny mendesah pelan; memeluk tubuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. "Apakah... apakah ini berarti hubungan kita berakhir, Harry? Apakah ini berarti kau mengakhiri pertunangan kita? Demi gadis itu?" Mendadak, Ginny tertawa. "Ah, betapa bodohnya pertanyaanku. Tentu saja hubungan ini harus berakhir, bukan? Aku tidak lagi ada di hatimu. Untuk apa kita mempertahankan hubungan yang hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."

"Aku—mungkin itu yang terbaik, Gin."

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Ginny. "Aku tahu. Lebih baik mengakhirinya sekarang daripada terlambat," desah Ginny; membuat Harry tidak bisa berkata apa pun.

Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara dirinya dan Ginny. Berkali-kali Harry melirik ke arah gadis itu dan menyadari kalau tidak sekalipun Ginny melihat ke arahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ginny bisa bersikap tenang seperti ini. Padahal, ia sudah berpikir kalau gadis itu akan meneriakinya dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar. Mungkin karena di balik sosoknya yang hanya seorang gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya, Ginny adalah seorang gadis yang berpikiran dewasa?

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sekarang, Harry?"

Mendengar suara Ginny membuat Harry mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya ke arah gadis di depannya. Sekali lagi, Ginny berbicara tanpa melihatnya. "Ginny... kau baik-baik saja?"

Ginny menggeleng pelan. "Aku... aku tidak tahu," bisiknya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu sendiri sekarang. Lagi pula, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau harus pulang, Harry."

Dengan ragu, Harry berjalan mendekati Ginny. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah bahu gadis itu. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Ginny dan mengucapkan maaf. Berkali-kali jika itu memang bisa menghapus perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Selama ini Ginny sudah menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya walau beberapa kali mereka pernah berdebat mengenai beberapa hal. Setidaknya, ia ingin bersikap sebagai kekasih yang baik.

Namun, melihat Ginny yang tidak sekalipun melihatnya membuat Harry mengurungkan niat itu. Kedua tangannya kembali terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Oke. _Good night, Ginny_," bisiknya tepat di belakang sosok Ginny. Tidak ada balasan dari gadis itu membuat dirinya mengerti. Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry segera ber-Apparate meninggalkan the Burrow. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu beberapa saat setelah dirinya menghilang, Ginny terduduk di halaman the Burrow.

Menangis di tengah keheningan malam.

Harry muncul kembali sekitar dua blok dari stasiun King's Cross. Ia sengaja untuk tidak langsung ber-Apparate ke rumahnya di Grimmauld Place Nomor 12 sekadar untuk menyegarkan kepalanya. Ia tentu saja tidak peduli jika sekarang waktu menunjukkan mendekati jam dua dini hari. Ia tidak peduli semua itu.

Ia juga tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dan menemui Draco di sana.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu berjalan menyusuri pedestarian. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang terlihat di sekitar tempat itu. Harry hanya mendapati beberapa toko dan bar yang masih buka di jam seperti ini. Membuatnya diam-diam bersyukur sehingga tidak perlu khawatir jika ia tidak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki yang melintas.

Saat ini ia perlu berpikir.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Hal yang terjadi dengan Malfoy beberapa jam lalu serta pembicaraannya dengan Ginny tadi membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan penuh. Namun ia tahu jika semua hal itu tidak diselesaikan secepatnya, semuanya akan semakin bertambah rumit.

Harry mendesah pelan; membentuk kepulan asap tipis keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan enggan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya di mana ia berada sekarang. Berhenti ketika menyadari kalau seharusnya ia berbelok di belokan sebelumnya untuk sampai ke Grimmauld Place. Mengumpat pelan, Harry membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat berbalik arah sebelum menyadari kalau ada seseorang—yang entah sejak kapan—berdiri diam beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"_Hello, Potter_," sapa sosok itu sebelum tubuhnya menghantam permukaan tanah.

Membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

**To be continued**

...

**Author's note: **ya, ya, drama lagi dan sedikit cliff-hanger. I can't stop myself for being evil. Dan silahkan tabok saya karena tiba-tiba saja kehilangan feel terhadap fanfiksi ini padahal tinggal beberapa chapter lagi tamat. Oke, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya selama ini dan maaf atas update-an yang lama. Review jika tidak keberatan~ :D

**At least, Happy Mother Day, pals~**


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning(s):** drama again, torture, OOC, Modified Canon, SLASH, Typo.

:::

**Chapter 12: Kidnapped**

"—Apa maksudmu kalau kau tidak melihat Harry di Kantor Auror, Ron?" Hermione menatap sosok Ronald Weasley yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Pemilik iris almond itu mendapati pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya malah sibuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya; membuat Hermione mendesah pelan sebelum berkutat dengan perkamen yang berserakan di atas mejanya. "Apa Harry tidak sedang melakukan patroli bersama salah satu rekan kerjamu?"

Ron menggeleng. "Tidak. Hari ini seharusnya ia tidak mendapat tugas patroli," ujar pemuda itu yang kini mendudukkan diri di ujung meja kerja Hermione; tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan gadis itu. "Tapi sejak tadi pagi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat di kantor. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan laporan yang seharusnya kemarin malam sudah diserahkan kepada Mr. Robards. Apa kau pikir—"

"—Harry itu sudah dewasa, Ronald," potong Hermione. "Jangan karena ia tidak muncul di kantor hari ini lalu dengan cepat kau mengasumsikan sesuatu. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya di Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilan Floo-ku."

Hermione yang saat itu sedang memeriksa salah satu lembaran perkamen menghentikan kegiatannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ron tiba-tiba datang menemuinya di tengah jam kerja lima belas menit yang lalu, ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah pemuda itu. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita memeriksa keadaan Harry. Tidak biasanya Kreacher tidak menjawab panggilan Floo, bukan?" Ron mengangguk; membuat Hermione segera berdiri dan secara asal-asalan merapikan perkamen di atas mejanya. Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu segera menyambar tas tangannya dan setengah berlari menuju Atrium dengan Ron menyusul beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Begitu sampai di deretan perapian, Hermione segera mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo, membisikkan ke mana tujuannya sebelum menghilang di antara kobaran api kehijauan.

"Harry...?" Hermione segera memanggil setelah keluar dari perapian di Grimmauld Place. Tidak lama kemudian, Ron menyusul tepat di belakangnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hermione memanggil. Namun seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak mendapatkan satu pun balasan. Di ruangan itu juga tidak terlihat tanda-tanda Kreacher yang biasanya selalu datang begitu mengetahui ada orang yang berkunjung ke rumah ini. "Harry! Kau ada di rumah?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada sahutan; membuat Hermione berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Gadis itu berniat untuk kembali memanggil sahabatnya sebelum telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menuruni tangga. Ron sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke arah asal suara. Sedikit terkejut ketika tidak menemukan sosok Harry. Pemuda itu mendapati sosok Ginny yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sebuah tas di tangan gadis itu. Di belakang sosok adik perempuannya, Ron bisa melihat peri-rumah keluarga Black berjalan mengikuti; menggerutu pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur. Sama sekali terlihat tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan mereka di tempat itu.

"Ron?"

"Di mana Harry?" Hermione bertanya. "Apa dia ada di rumah?"

Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Harry? Tidak. Kurasa dia tidak ada di sini. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin malam. Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya Harry berada di Kantor Auror?"

"Tidak. Harry tidak datang ke Kementerian hari ini karena itu kami mencarinya." Kali ini Ron berbicara. Ia mengerling ke arah tas besar yang sekarang dibawa Ginny. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Ron tidak sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Ginny karena gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione. Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi tersebut dan segera menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ginny? Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Hermione yang segera mendekati Ginny ketika gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Hermione segera tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. "Hei..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hermione. Ini hanya beberapa barang-barangku yang tertinggal di sini. Aku hanya ingin memindahkannya ke The Burrow." Suara Ginny sekarang sudah nyaris berupa bisikan. Hermione membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kalau mata Ginny terlihat sembab; seperti orang yang baru saja menangis. "Aku rasa sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum Harry kembali. Dia mungkin merasa tidak nyaman jika melihatku memasuki rumahnya tanpa ijin."

"Mengapa tidak nyaman? Jangan berkata aneh seperti itu, Gin. Harry tidak pernah melarangmu untuk datang ke Grimmauld Place sebelum ini, bukan? Dan apa maksudmu dengan mengambil barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di sini. Kau berbicara seolah-olah kalian bukanlah—"

"—Karena kami memang bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, Ron!"

Baik Hermione dan Ron tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ginny. Kedua mata Hermione membulat sempurna melihat tubuh Ginny yang bergetar saat melewati mereka. Hermione tahu kalau saat ini Ginny sedang mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis jika melihat bagaimana tubuh gadis itu sekarang.

"A-apa yang kaumaksudkan, Ginny? Kau dan Harry..."

"Kami sudah putus, Ron. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir," bisik Ginny namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ron dan juga dirinya. "Kemarin Harry datang ke The Burrow dan menemuiku. Meminta berbicara denganku dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Ia membatalkan pertunangan kami setelah mengatakan... mengatakan..."

"Mengatakan apa?" Hermione dengan ragu bertanya. Berbagai macam hal tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya saat ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang sekarang ingin disampaikannya namun Hermione memilih untuk diam. Kedua matanya menatap sosok Ginny yang sekarang menggelengkan kepalanya. Apakah... apakah Harry mengatakan mengenai perasaan pemuda itu terhadap Malfoy kepada Ginny? Sungguh, Hermione tidak pernah menduga kalau Harry akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ginny secepat ini. Apakah Harry tengah bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya!" Ron yang tiba-tiba berseru membuat Hermione terkejut. "Katakan kalau hal itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Kalian tidak mungkin putus, bukan? Setelah hubungan kalian selama ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan Harry sehingga kalian bisa memutuskan hubungan seperti ini?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Ron!"

Ron menggeram pelan. "Tapi itu penting bagiku, Ginny! Alasan mengapa Harry memutuskanmu adalah sesuatu yang penting bagiku! Kau adik perempuanku, kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja melihat hal seperti ini berlalu! Harry sudah pernah berjanji padaku jika dia tidak akan menyakiti perasaanmu dan sekarang aku meminta pertanggungjawabannya. Dia—"

"—Kami sudah putus. Hanya itu yang penting sekarang," potong Ginny. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu menghela napas panjang. "Apa pun alasan mengapa hubungan kami berakhir, itu urusan kami, Ron. Bisakah untuk sekali saja kau tidak ikut campur? Tidak penting apa yang menjadi alasannya. Hubungan ini memang tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Bisakah... bisakah kita tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini sekarang?"

Hermione melihat Ron membuka mulutnya dan berniat untuk kembali berargumen dengan Ginny. Namun ia sudah terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Ron dan meremas pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan memaksa Ginny, Ronald," ia memeringatkan pemuda itu. "Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya setelah bertemu dengan Harry terlebih dahulu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mengantar Ginny ke The Burrow sementara aku mencoba mencari di mana Harry berada. Tidak. Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk ikut karena aku menjamin kalau kau pasti akan memukul wajah Harry jika bertemu dengannya. Pergilah."

Ron terlihat tidak menyukai usulan yang disampaikan Hermione. Namun ketika melihat wajah memohon gadis itu, Ron mengalah. Ia mendesah pelan dan berjalan mendekati Ginny. Menggumamkan permintaan maaf atas sikapnya barusan sebelum mengajak adik perempuannya ke arah perapian di Grimmauld Place. Tidak lama kemudian segera menghilang di antara kobaran api berwarna hijau.

Begitu kedua Weasley bersaudara itu tidak terlihat lagi, Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa terdekat. Tangan kanan gadis itu bergerak memijat keningnya ketika sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Ia terkadang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Harry sekarang dan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Yang lebih penting lagi adalah di mana Harry berada sekarang.

"Kreacher...?" Hermione memanggil peri rumah keluarga Black. Berusaha tidak memedulikan gerutuan Kreacher ketika muncul di hadapannya. "Kreacher, apa kau melihat Harry? Atau apa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang ke mana ia pergi padaku?"

"Master Harry Potter tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Kreacher. Kreacher bahkan tidak melihat Master Harry Potter sejak kemarin. Tidak pulang sejak semalam."

Cemas segera dirasakan Hermione mendengar pengakuan Kreacher. Walau sesibuk apa pun pekerjaannya sebagai Auror, Harry pasti menyempatkan dirinya untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place walau hanya sekadar beristirahat selama beberapa jam. Tidak pulang sejak semalam tentu membuat Hermione Granger sekalipun pasti akan cemas. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa Harry sempat menemui Ginny semalam dan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Kalau begitu, ke mana Harry sekarang?

Apakah... apakah saat ini Harry bersama Malfoy?

**( )**

Draco Malfoy menatap kuali menggelegak di hadapannya. Tidak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Melihat seorang Draco Malfoy yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal sampai tidak memedulikan ramuan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menimbulkan masalah (meledak misalnya) adalah sesuatu yang jarang dilihat oleh murid-murid Hogwarts. Di mata mereka, Profesor Malfoy adalah orang yang selalu mementingkan kesempurnaan pada ramuan-ramuan yang dibuatnya. Tidak pernah menerima cacat sedikit pun.

"Sir...? Profesor Malfoy?"

Pada akhirnya, Draco mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kedua iris kelabu itu menatap tajam ke arah seorang murid Ravenclaw yang sedang menatap cemas kepadanya. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia mendecakkan lidah karena menyadari kalau sudah sebagian besar anak-anak di ruangan itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka hari ini dan Draco kembali mendecak menyadari kalau malah ramuan miliknya yang sekarang mengeluarkan kepulan asap berwarna abu-abu pekat. Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihirnya, asap beserta isi kuali tersebut lenyap seketika.

"Masukkan ramuan kalian di dalam tabung dan kumpulkan. Jangan lupa bersihkan semua kekacauan yang kalian buat. Kelas dibubarkan," ujar Draco dengan setengah hati. Sembari menunggu murid-murid dua asrama meninggalkan kelasnya, Draco menyibukkan diri memeriksa ramuan yang baru dibuat. Segera melenyapkan ramuan yang terlihat tidak seperti ramuan seharusnya. Ia baru saja beranjak untuk meletakkan tabung-tabung di atas mejanya ke dalam lemari sebelum mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Keningnya berkerut menyadari sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Malfoy."

"Granger. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa melihatmu di Hogwarts." Draco menyapa sosok Hermione Granger; mengedikkan kepalanya meminta gadis itu untuk masuk. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini, Granger. Tapi... apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu sehingga kau datang menemuiku?"

"Di mana Harry?"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya; mengerutkan dahi sembari menatap ke arah salah satu mantan Trio Emas Gryffindor itu. "Potter? Kau salah jika mencarinya di sini, Granger. Dia sama sekali tidak ada di sini. Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi ke tempat Weasley? Aku rasa Weaslette tahu di mana keberadaan Potter."

Granger memutar kedua matanya. "Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, Malfoy," geramnya pelan sembari berjalan mendekatinya; berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Harry, Malfoy. Aku tahu semuanya dan karena itulah aku datang menemuimu. Katakan padaku di mana Harry sebelum aku mencarinya sendiri di tempatmu."

Draco, yang sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Granger, membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka apalagi kepada Granger. Terlebih sekarang, tiba-tiba gadis itu datang menemuinya untuk mencari di mana Harry berada.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Granger." Draco memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah rak penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah Potter bicarakan denganmu. Apa kau berpikir ini semua masuk akal? Aku dan Potter? Dari mana kau mendapat berita yang menggelikan semacam itu? Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu di manapun Potter berada."

Granger terdiam sejenak. "Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong, bukan? Apa Harry sungguh-sungguh tidak berada di sini? Bersamamu?" tanya gadis itu yang tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kecemasan di nada suaranya. Dengan enggan, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kalimat itu meluncur tiba-tiba tanpa Draco sadari. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan tatapan menyelidik yang dilayangkan Granger padanya. Walau ia mengatakan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan Harry serta berbohong mengenai apa yang terjadi, Draco mau tidak mau mencemaskan keberadaan Auror muda tersebut.

"Mengapa kau bertanya? Apa yang terjadi bukanlah urusanmu 'kan, Malfoy?"

Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya? Kau tiba-tiba datang menemuiku dan mencari di mana Potter berada. Aku bukan pengasuhnya, kau tahu?"

Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu terdiam; menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Harry... kami tidak menemukan dia di manapun. Dia tidak datang ke Kementerian pagi ini dan kata peri rumah di Grimmauld Place, Harry bahkan tidak pulang sejak semalam."

**( )**

Ruangan itu terlihat tidak mempunyai penerangan yang memadai; hanya berasal dari beberapa jendela yang berlubang serta ventilasi di tempat itu. Di beberapa sudut ruangan, sampah-sampah berserakan. Debu menumpuk di perabotan yang masih tersisa di tempat itu. Dinding ruangan tersebut terlihat kokoh, namun dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas dan memudar; memperlihatkan lapisan berwarna abu-abu kusam. Tidak terlihat dipelihara dengan baik oleh pemiliknya.

"... Katakan padaku, Potter. Apa kau menyukai hadiah dariku?"

Suara serak Rabastan Lestrange menggema di ruangan itu. Tangan kasar pria tersebut terulur ke depan; meraih dagu sosok yang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan kasar sehingga memudahkannya melihat wajah sosok tersebut. Rabastan menyeringai di balik bayang-bayang ruangan sebelum mengarahkan tongkat sihir di tangannya ke arah sosok itu.

"_Crucio_," desisnya yang kemudian diikuti teriakan parau dari sosok Harry Potter, sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir, yang sekarang terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapannya. "Kau harus belajar untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang bertanya padamu, Potter. Sangat tidak sopan sekali sikapmu terutama pada orang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyakitimu."

Harry mendesis pelan di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kembali berteriak saat lagi-lagi Rabastan Lestrange menggumamkan Kutukan Cruciatus yang diarahkan kepadanya; membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya terputus-putus dengan kedua kelopak mata yang setengah terpejam. Ia kembali mendesis saat Rabastan menarik paksa rambutnya sehingga mempertemukan wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa kau suka dengan hadiahku, Potter?"

Harry kembali memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia hanya diam dan menatap tajam ke arah penyihir di hadapannya. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan yang dengan tanpa suara memasuki ruangan itu; membuat Harry mengumpat dalam hati menyadari siapa sosok tersebut.

"Ah, Rodolphus," Rabastan berbisik kepada saudara laki-lakinya. "Apa kau ingin bermain-main dengan Potter?"

"Apa kau sudah bosan bermain dengannya?" Rodolphus berbalik bertanya; mendapat gelengan kepala dari Rabastan. "Maka lanjutkan saja apa yang kaulakukan. Aku akan mengamati sampai semuanya berakhir."

Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat menyadari tatapan dingin yang sedang dilayangkan Rodolphus Lestrange padanya. Dalam hati ia berharap kalau siksaan Kutukan Cruciatus yang diberikan kedua Lestrange bersaudara itu bisa berakhir secepatnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pikiran kedua orang tersebut. Sejak kemarin malam, mereka terus menerus menyiksanya kemudian menyembuhkannya sebelum memberikan siksaan yang lebih berat dari itu. Begitu seterusnya sampai Harry sering kali berharap kalau mereka lebih baik langsung membunuhnya daripada menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Potter," Rabastan berbisik tepat di depan wajahnya. Harry mengernyit dan berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kau hanya perlu memberitahu kami di mana Malfoy berada. Mungkin dengan begitu kami bisa mengakhiri penderitaanmu. Apa kau mau nantinya seperti suami-istri Longbottom, hmm? Gila karena siksaan yang pernah diberikan Bellatrix?"

Harry menggeretakkan giginya. "Aku... tidak tahu di mana mereka," ujarnya. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar setiap kali ia mencoba berbicara. Entah ramuan apa yang sudah diminumkan kedua Lestrange bersaudara itu padanya sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya, ia tidak tahu. Membuat tenggorokan dan lidahnya seperti terbakar setiap kali berbicara atau meminum sesuatu. Harry tidak tahan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu?" Harry mengangguk lemah. "_Lacero._"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat ketika Kutukan Pemotong digumamkan Rabastan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak ketika sinar kemerahan mengenai permukaan wajahnya; menggoreskan luka yang akan segera mengeluarkan darah. Apa pun yang sedang diukir Rabastan pada wajahnya, Harry sama sekali tidak mau tahu.

"_Bloody Gryffindor!_" umpat Rabastan sembari menghentakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang sebelum terkulai begitu saja ke samping, membuat Harry bisa merasakan tetesan darah segar yang mengalir ke sudut bibirnya. "Aku rasa dia memang tidak tahu di mana saudara iparmu berada, Rodolphus."

"Tidak tahu atau ia memang tidak ingin memberitahu." Harry samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Walau kedua matanya masih terpejam, ia bisa merasakan ada sosok yang sekarang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kau tidak tahu di mana Malfoy berada, Potter. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau posisimu sekarang tidak dalam posisi yang menguntungkan. Kami bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini juga."

"Maka lakukan hal itu sekarang," geram Harry yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Rodolphus.

"Membunuhmu? Tentu hal itu sangat mudah. Tapi di mana enaknya, huh? Aku keluar dari Azkaban bukan untuk melihatmu mati dengan mudah di tanganku, Potter. Aku ingin terlebih dahulu menyiksamu, membiarkanmu merasakan penderitaan yang akan membuatmu lebih memilih untuk mati daripada apa yang akan kami lakukan. Hal itu adalah hukuman yang pantas kau terima setelah apa yang kaulakukan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan." Rodolphus berhenti sejenak. "Apa kau keberatan menyembuhkan lukanya, Saudaraku?"

Rabastan tertawa pelan. "Tentu tidak," katanya. Harry merasakan sihir menggelitik di seluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan rapalan mantra yang diucapkan Rabastan. "Kita perlu membiarkannya beristirahat sebelum menyiksanya lagi."

Walau Lestrange bersaudara sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya, tidak lantas membuat tenaga Harry pulih begitu saja. Kutukan Cruciatus yang diberikan Lestrange berkali-kali padanya membuat seluruh tenaganya menguap. Ia bahkan yakin kalau kedua kakinya tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya saat berdiri. Apalagi kedua Pelahap Maut itu sama sekali tidak memberinya makanan sejak dirinya ditangkap oleh mereka. Harry juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya dikurung di tempat ini.

Mungkinkah ada yang menyadari kalau dirinya menghilang?

"Ah—Potter, sebaiknya saat aku menanyaimu mengenai di mana keberadaan kedua saudara iparku, ada baiknya kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau aku mungkin saja akan menemui keponakan tersayangku dan menanyainya. Hogwarts bukanlah tempat yang tidak bisa kami susupi tanpa terdeteksi olehmu. Kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, bukan?"

Kedua kelopak mata Harry seketika terbuka. Irisnya melebar melihat seringai di wajah Rodolphus. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah mereka tahu?

"Jangan terlihat terkejut seperti itu, Potter. Terkadang, remaja memang tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon mereka dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan hal itu. Malah mungkin aku harus berterimakasih? Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau keponakanku mempunyai selera seperti ini. Potter? Merlin, aku sangat menantikan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Lucius dan Narcissa jika tahu hal ini."

**( )**

"... Lestrange mendapatkan Potter." Kedua mata Kingsley Shacklebolt teredar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan; mendapati raut sama di wajah semua orang itu. Terkejut? Pasti. Ia pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan reaksi serupa saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah kiriman dialamatkan ke Kementerian Sihir tadi pagi. "Aku mendapat sebuah botol berisi ingatan seseorang tadi pagi dan setelah melihatnya, aku yakin kalau sosok yang kulihat adalah Potter."

"T-tapi dari mana Anda tahu kalau Harry berada bersama Lestrange, sir?"

"Karena aku melihat sendiri Rabastan Lestrange di samping sosok Potter, Miss Granger," pria berkulit gelap itu berkata. "Dan... _well_, aku sangat yakin kalau Potter tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Potter terlihat... terluka."

Pekik terkejut terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Hermione Granger terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang disampaikan Kingsley sementara di salah satu sudut ruangan ketiga anggota keluarga Malfoy terlihat diam tidak bergeming. Kingsley segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah keluarga aristrokrat tersebut.

"Di ingatan itu, Lestrange menanyakan Potter mengenai di mana keberadaan Malfoy." Kingsley menyadari gerakan cemas yang dilakukan Narcissa Malfoy. "Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku memanggil kalian ke sini, Mr. Malfoy. Tapi melihat kondisi Potter, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan pada kalian kalau mungkin saja Lestrange bersaudara bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika sampai mereka menemukan keberadaan kalian. Aku berencana untuk memindahkan tempat persembunyian kalian secepat yang aku bisa."

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah, Kingsley," ujar Lucius Malfoy.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry, sir? Dia sudah menghilang selama dua hari dan sampai sekarang para Auror tidak mendapatkan berita apa pun. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau..."

Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suaranya teredam oleh isakan tangis dan ia juga tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun yang mungkin terjadi kepada sahabatnya. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tidak mendapatkan kabar apa pun mengenai keadaan Harry. Ron dan para Auror yang mencari keberadaan pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Hal itu semakin membuat Hermione cemas.

"Kita sedang mencoba melacak di mana keberadaan Potter, Miss Granger. Sebaiknya kau menunggu sampai kita mendapatkan kepastian. Tidak ada gunanya kita melakukan apa pun sementara tidak mengetahui di mana Lestrange berada."

"Tapi hanya diam saja di sini juga tidak akan membuat kemajuan apa pun. Tidak adakah tempat yang dicurigai sebagai tempat persembunyian Lestrange? Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu sampai Potter ditemukan?"

Hermione sedikit terkejut mendengar Draco Malfoy yang sejak tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Kedua iris _almond_ miliknya menatap pengajar Ramuan tersebut yang segera mengalihkan pandangan saat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Salahkah pengelihatan Hermione jika ia baru saja melihat raut cemas di wajah Pewaris Malfoy tersebut?

Tidak. Hermione tidak salah. Ia juga mendapati ekspresi sama di wajah pemuda itu duah hari yang lalu; hari di mana Hermione pertama kali mengabarkan bahwa Harry menghilang. Ia masih ingat pemuda itu memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini Hermione melihat wajah panik seorang Draco Malfoy. Dan saat ia bertanya mengapa Malfoy terlihat mencemaskan menghilangnya Harry setelah apa yang dikatakan, pemuda itu malah mengusirnya keluar; tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"—Malfoy." Hermione memanggil; mendapati ketiga Malfoy di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Maksudku, Draco Malfoy. Bisa aku berbicara denganmu?"

Tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi kedua orangtua Malfoy, Hermione berjalan meninggalkan kantor Menteri Sihir setelah sebelumnya mengatakan kepada Kingsley bahwa ia akan mencari Ron untuk mengabari kondisi terbaru. Tanpa melihat dari balik bahunya, gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu tahu kalau sekarang Malfoy mengikutinya.

"... Katakan padaku secara jujur, Malfoy," Hermione berkata; memelankan suaranya walau di dalam elevator hanya ada mereka berdua. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Harry?"

"Kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya seperti itu, Granger. Apa kau lupa kalau masalah Potter yang menghilang adalah prioritas utamamu?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak melupakan hal itu, Malfoy. Hanya... hanya saja, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dan hal itu membuatku terus menerus memikirkannya. Sebelum menghilang, aku bertemu dengan Harry. _Well_, kami berbicara mengenaimu dan dia mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Dia mengatakan kalau... kalau dia menyukaimu—ah, aku tidak terlalu tahu apa perasaan Harry padamu. Awalnya aku menganggap Harry tidak serius. Tapi... setelah tahu kalau Harry membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Ginny, aku tahu kalau hal ini sangat—"

"—Tunggu!" Malfoy memotong perkataannya; membuat Hermione merasa terganggu. "Harry membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Weasley?"

"Yeah. Aku pikir kau tahu berita ini."

"Tidak. Harry tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang ini. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau—aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Harry bukan urusanmu, Granger." Malfoy mendesah pelan; menyandarkan tubuh dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Mengapa kita harus membicarakan hal seperti ini?"

"Karena Harry adalah temanku, Malfoy. Harry juga sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri." Hermione menggeram pelan. "Dan aku menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi pada Harry belakangan ini. Kalau saja Harry tidak berhubungan denganmu atau terlibat dengan hidupmu, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang Harry pasti masih bisa menjalani kehidupannya yang normal, bersama Ginny."

"Kau salah jika membebankan semua yang terjadi kepadaku, Granger."

Hermione tertawa sinis. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung sepatunya. Ia tahu kalau sikapnya sekarang terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan menyalahkan Malfoy atas apa yang terjadi. Malfoy boleh saja mengatakan semua yang terjadi tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Tapi bukankah karena keluarga pemuda itu masalah Lestrange terjadi? Bukankah kalau Harry tidak tidur bersama Malfoy, sahabatnya tidak akan terjerat dalam kondisi yang rumit seperti ini? Hermione ingin menyalahkan seseorang dan Malfoy adalah orang yang tepat.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menganggap dirimu tidak bertanggungjawab dengan semua ini, Malfoy. Aku tidak peduli. Hanya... kau harus membawa Harry kembali walau apa pun cara yang kaupakai," kata Hermione sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari elevator tersebut.

**To be continued**

**( )**

**[A/N]** *hides* jangan bunuh saya jika ide Harry mati di fic ini muncul tiba-tiba di kepala saya. Pengen banget dia mati. Tapi... lihat bagaimana nantinya saja ya? Tiba-tiba ingin sekali merubah plot cerita yang semestinya menjadi seperti itu, orz. Oke, wanna review? Thanks for reading, by the way. *runs away*


End file.
